The Direwolf's Love
by ariabellaangelofmusic
Summary: The birth of Daenerys came the moment Jaime Lannister's hand brought forth the death of the Mad King Aerys Targaryen and a decision made by Lord Eddard Stark changed fate of the Targaryen dynasty forever. Hope you'll enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or it's characters
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**284 AL, the Red Keep, King's Landing**

As the sword of Jaime Lannister pierced the heart of the Mad King Aerys Targaryen a storm fell upon the land of Westeros and somewhere in the walls of the Red Keep a cry can be heard. It was the cry of the newborn Targaryen princess. In the throne room Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark of Winterfell arrived along with his banner men to find Jaime Lannister brazenly sitting on the Iron Throne with the corpse of the Mad King covered with a crimson cloak slumped below it.

"It's done" said Jaime.

"Kingslayer" Ned said disgustedly.

"Nice" replied Jaime with a hint of sarcasm.

"Where are Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys?"

"The Prince was spirited away by the Targaryen loyalists and as for the Queen, Well; she is too heavy with child to travel."

Suddenly a scream echoed throughout the castle.

"The Queen!" said Ned.

"So the Queen is giving birth." said Jaime.

"It's seems I've work to do, if you'll excuse me Lord Stark."

With that Jaime Lannister followed by Lord Stark went to the South Wing where the Queen's chambers are. As they entered the Queen was pushing the child, Ned went to the foot of the bed and saw the child was born. He picked up the child and saw that the silver haired, lilac eyed baby is female.

"A healthy girl, my Queen" He said as he handed the child to the queen.

"Her name is Daenerys Targaryen" said the dying queen as her gaze went from her daughter to a locked chest.

"Lord Stark, Take it with you, it's hers, Take care of her and tell her that I Love Her."

"I swear to you I will, Your Majesty."

"So beautiful, my Dany, I'm so sorry, your mother loves you, my beautiful girl"

With that the silver haired queen breathes her last. Lord Stark closes the eyes of Queen Rhaella whose last gaze remained on her daughter, then just when Jaime was about to strike Ned intervened and came between him and the child.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Stark?"

"She is a Targaryen, a spawn of the man who brutally murdered your father and your brother." Jaime blurted out.

"I'm taking her to Winterfell." declared Ned.

"What?!" said Jaime not believing his ears.

"You heard me perfectly Lannister. She is not responsible for what her father did to my family. As far as I'm concerned she is innocent. "

"You are an honourable man Lord Stark."

Ned carrying the infant Daenerys left Jaime Lannister who was covering the Queen with a crimson cloak. At that moment, the infant cried in the arms of Ned Stark

"There, there, little one, you are safe. I'll protect you Daenerys Stormborn. As long as I breathe no one will harm you."

As Ned enters the throne room he is appalled by the sight of the slaughtered bodies of members of the royal family though covered by the crimson cloaks being offered by Tywin Lannister as tokens of fealty to Robert Baratheon.

"**Take those bloody Targaryens out of my sight.**" Robert yelled at a Baratheon banner man.

"I never want to see another of those filthy inbreds. Dead or **-**." Then he sees Ned holding a lilac-eyed baby in his arms.

"ALIVE!

**Ned!** What in the Seven Kingdoms is _that_?!"

"My cloak"

"NO! Not your blasted cloak! What are you holding?!"

"Oh, a Targaryen and She happen to be a newborn."

"Yes and yet it's ALIVE!"

"And your point is?"

"It's a Targaryen!"

"I find it tedious to repeat but again I ask

What. Is. Your. Point."

"May I bluntly remind you, that her mad father killed your father and your brother and that her monster of a brother abducted your sister, my betrothed, have you forgotten what that madman and his family did to your family?!"

"Leave the child out of this! What sins her father and brother committed does not concern her. If you so wish it I will take her to Winterfell and raise her as a ward. She will stay there and as long as you will it, she will not come to King's Landing unless you say so."

"Do as you wish, but if that child shows any sign of madness, I will have you kill it."

"As you wish, we are old friends Robert. Now that you have the Iron Throne I pray you rule Westeros wisely but I will have no part in this slaughter. This is vengeance not justice. They raped and killed the women and butchered the children. They murdered the wife and babes of the Crown Prince. Where is the honour in this massacre?"

"I see no babes, only dragon spawn"

Ned left Daenerys in the protection of his House's banner man at Harrenhal and along with six of his companions, traveled to the Dornish border to find the Tower of Joy, where Prince Rhaegar Targaryen had hidden his sister Lyanna. It was guarded by three members of the Kingsguard, including Ser Arthur Dayne. A fight saw the deaths of all but Ned and Howland Reed. As they searched the castle, Ned came across a locked room. There he found his sister Lyanna holding a small, sleeping boy in her arms.

"It's good to see you again, brother." Lyanna said with a warm smile.

"Lyanna, you're alive and who is this?" Ned rejoiced as he approached his sister.

"This is my son. He's Robert's. I know the man will never keep to one bed, even if I marry him, I know he will never stop. I refuse to marry Robert, Please Ned I beg you."

"Before I make my decision, I wish to know, is there someone else Lyanna?"

"Yes there is and he is the Crown Prince"

"But he's dead, Lyanna."

"No, brother, He is very much alive as you and I. There is something you should know, I was already with child when Brandon and I attended the Tourney at Harrenhal. There I met Rhaegar and fell in love with him. He went to seek the counsel of the High Septon in order to end his marriage to Princess Elia of Dorne on the grounds that she can no longer bear him any children. He never abducted me for I went with him willingly. You must know the man Robert killed was not Rhaegar but Raemond Rivers of House Blackfyre and the basterd son of the Mad King and the last of his House."

"If what you say is true then where is his Highness now, Lyanna?

"He is the leader of the Targaryen loyalists who took Prince Viserys away. That is all I know of the Prince. As far as I am concerned as long as he lives and breathes I will never marry Robert Baratheon. "

"But what of your son, He will be branded a 'basterd' if you do not marry Robert, and you cannot deny your son, his right to have a father as well as Robert's right to his son, your son."

"All the people need to know is that I am his mother and he is my son but I agree with you. Robert has the right to know who his son is but I will not marry Robert. So, please do not make me do this. Promise me, Ned."

"I promise. After all, I just got you back. Did I ride for miles to find you only to lose you again? No, my little sister, I've no plans to give you away just yet. You and your boy will stay in Winterfell and you help me and Catelyn run the place. Does your son have a name?"

"Jon Snow"

"Before we leave for Winterfell, you should know you're not the only one who brings a spare home with you."

As the four left the Tower of Joy they stopped at Harrenhal to rest and there Ned pulled Lyanna aside and took her to a room.

"Lyanna, when the Queen died giving birth, she gave her child to my keeping. Catelyn and I are to raise her as a ward. Now, I know that you loved her brother; surely you will have no difficulty loving her. She is Rhaegar's sister, his flesh and blood and a mirror of his image. Do you wish to meet her?"

"I do, Ned. I wish to see for myself if she really is the mirror image of her brother"

As they entered the room Lyanna saw the infant Daenerys and is astonished by what she saw. She then remembered her lost love now crossing the Narrow Sea. She took the child in her arms and looked at her brother.

"She is so like her brother in image and likeness. I will love her, Ned"

"That is good to know, but then again she is a Targaryen"

"She is so beautiful and so sweet."

"That she is, dear sister that she is."

The Stark siblings with Jon and Daenerys in tow left for Winterfell along with their House's banner men.

**Meanwhile in Winterfell**

Lady Stark sits in her chambers cuddling her son Robb in her arms when there was an urgent knock on her door, it was Maester Luwin bearing a letter from Lord Stark.

"Maester Luwin, milady, He says it's urgent." said a handmaiden.

"Enter" said Lady Stark as she dons a robe around her dress.

"Lady Stark, I bring news of your husband"

"What news from King's Landing?"

"Not King's Landing, my lady, from Harrenhal. It says here that they are coming in a week's time by way of Kingsroad, they've found Lady Lyanna, and that Lord Stark has brought with him the newborn daughter of the Mad King. Robert Baratheon demanded that the child should be raised in Winterfell, away from the capitol. It seems Lady Lyanna has been keeping a secret."

"Interesting, what secret would that be Maester Luwin?"

"She brings home a son."

A week later, Lady Stark carrying Robb with her small entourage awaits the arrival of her husband, sister-in-law and the children at the East Gate. Asthe banners of House Stark loomed in to view, Lord Stark is greeted by the sight of his wife and son waiting for him at the East they reached the entrance Lady Stark presented Lord Stark a son and he in turn presented to his wife, his long lost sister and her young son, and their newborn ward.

"Welcome home, my Lord."

"It is good to be home, milady."

"I present to you, Robb Stark, your son and heir."

Lord Stark took the boy from his mother's arms and Robb smiled at his father.

"Well, aren't you a sight to behold, little one.I in turn present to you, my sister Lady Lyanna."

"I'm delighted to finally meet you, Lady Lyanna. Your brother has been very worried about you since the Prince abducted you."

"The feeling is mutual, Lady Catelyn. I'm sure that my brother was worried about me; however, the alleged abduction is merely a fabricated story. The truth is a tale I shall share another day" said Lyanna who turned as she felt a sight tug at her skirts. The action revealed Jon shyly hiding behind his mother. Lady Catelyn smiled at Lyanna and at the boy.

"Lady Stark, May I present to my son, Jon Snow."

"I'm pleased to meet you, dear nephew." Jon smiled brightly in reply. Then he ran to the wheelhouse where Daenerys is kept. Lyanna looks at Catelyn and sighs as she and Catelyn follows her son and takes Daenerys in her arms and gives the child to Catelyn.

"And this is your newborn ward Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen."

"She will grow into a beauty this one like the ones who will help me raise her" said Lord Stark.

"Rascal!" said Lyanna.

"Without a doubt my lord, indeed she will grow beautiful"

"And loved" Lyanna added.


	2. Chapter 1: Released

**Chapter 1**

**Pentos, Across the Narrow Sea**

Magister Illyrio Mopatis opened his doors to the exiled Targaryen princes and became their custodian. Prince Rhaegar pines for the lady he left at the Tower of Joy but hides his longing for his ladylove whenever he is in the presence of Magister Illyrio, his brother Prince Viserys, and their men. In each passing hour, he masks his longing in order to raise his younger brother and plan his return to Westeros, to reclaim his throne, and the love of Lady Lyanna Stark. A soft knock interrupted Prince Rhaegar's train of thought.

"Enter" said the prince.

"Your Grace, I have a guest here to see you." said Magister Illyrio.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend of mine, Lord Varys, Master of Whisperers, my lord."

"Send him in."

Magister Illyrio leaves as Varys enters along with two children holding his hands.

"What news from Westeros, Lord Varys?"

"It is my sad duty to inform you of the demise of the King and Queen, of Princess Elia of Dorne, and that your half-brother Raemond was struck down in the Battle of the Trident. However, I was able to switch your son and daughter with two peasant children in order to save their lives." Varys then lead them to their father.

"Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys, my lord"

Prince Rhaegar falls on his knees as he embraced his children. Seeing Viserys standing by the door, he led his children to play with their uncle.

"Go on, Lord Varys."

"Your mother, the Queen, died giving birth to your sister Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, who is now under the care of House Stark."

"What of Lady Stark? What of Jon Snow, her child?"

"According to my little birds, Lord Eddard Stark found them. Currently, they are living in Winterfell. My Lord, if I maybe so bold to ask but why do you care too much about Lady Stark's son when you've no relation to the boy?"

"I was rather fond of the boy, Lord Varys. I was the one who helped delivered him in to this world. I may not be his father but I considered him as one of my own."

"I hope you are satisfied, my lord."

"I am, Lord Varys. I wish to know one thing before you leave"

"What would that be, your grace?"

"Who is Jon Snow's father?"

"Robert Baratheon"

"**SEVEN HELLS!**Until I take back the Iron Throne and kill the Usurper. Lord Varys, I demand that you do everything in your power to keep, Lady Lyanna, Jon Snow, and especially my sister safe. If either one of them is harmed, I swear, I will have your head, **UNDERSTOOD?!**"

"Yes sir, I understand, I swear to the Seven, I will do everything in my power to keep them safe"

"I trust you not to break your word, Lord Varys. You may leave but keep me informed of news in Westeros."

"Thank you, your grace. I shall keep you informed."

Lord Varys leaves slightly startled seeing for the first time the infamous Targaryen Rage in the always melancholic Silver Prince. As Lord Varys left, a thought crossed Prince Rhaegar's mind, it was the parting words of his brother Raemond before he perished.

_"A dragon in the wolves den is a prey to the stags, and the lions of Westeros."_

**Meanwhile in King's Landing**

As the cold, howling winds ushered in a storm; Robert Baratheon is found pacing in his chambers, when Jon Arryn enters bearing a letter from Winterfell. Robert greets him with an embrace.

"Jon Arryn, It's been too long, come what news from Winterfell" he said as he continued to pace.

"Well Robert, it seems that Ned has found his sister, Lady Lyanna."

Robert stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face Jon Arryn with a surprised face that can only be described as a 'comedic face of curiosity'.

"Is she well, Lord Arryn?!"

"Very well, in fact, she has a child!" Lord Arryn said, with a cheerful look in his face.

Thoughts ran through Robert's mind on who fathered the child and his blood boiled as he saw in his mind's eye the image the Targaryen Prince.

"Who is the bastard who fathered **MY** lady's child?!"

"Robert, my dear boy, you are the 'said' bastard that fathered her child."

Robert was greatly startled by his words. He stared into the eyes of his foster father, as if he was asking "**HOW?**"

"Do remember that day when you woke up in Lady Lyanna's chambers?"

"Why Yes, it was that day that Brandon threw a solid punch in my face and in my gut. But I do not remember how I got into her chambers. All I remember is that I was following a whore into a brothel that looked like Stark Manor."

Jon Arryn then covered his face with his hand in frustration. Then Robert realized,

"Wait. That was no brothel, wasn't it? And the girl was no whore. "

"YOU HAD TO FUCK **HER,**Robert. Hence the reason why Lady Lyanna was avoiding you since Harrenhal**.**" Lord Arryn furiously said as he straightens out his tunic.

"And now, you have a son that will never bear your name."

"What?"

"I'm very sorry to say this but because of what you've done, you lost Lady Lyanna."

"I started a rebellion to keep her hand, won the Iron Throne, and yet I lost her. How is that so, Lord Arryn?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE OLD GODS AND THE NEW! Robert, She refuses see you let alone marry you. What do you intend? Storm in to Winterfell, demanding for her hand in marriage and she would fall into your arms and the two of you ride into the sunset." He said sarcastically as he sat down.

"Now, that is a thought!" He said as called for a page to saddle his horse.

_ "Seven Hells, We may have usurped the Mad King but in his place, we are crowning a lovesick madman."_ He thought.

"We're doomed"

"Lord Arryn, did you say something?"

Jon Arryn stood from his seat, faced Robert and sigh in frustration.

"Robert, You and Ned are like sons to me, you've just won the Iron Throne but do not act recklessly, if you are to ascend the throne in four moons' time then rule wisely. Mayhaps, you ride to Winterfell demanding for Lady Lyanna's hand then that is one battle you will never win because you might as well drag her to the altar and make her say the vows at sword-point. If so then you're no better than the Silver Prince."

"Nevertheless, I ride to Winterfell tomorrow; I wish to see Lady Lyanna and my son."

"As you wish, Robert" Lord Arryn sighed as he poured himself a glass of Dornish red.

**Three weeks and a day later, in Winterfell**

As the sun began to disappear into the horizon, Lady Lyanna cradles Daenerys in her arms while a sleeping Jon Snow lay on his mother's lap. Her thoughts dwell in coming of her betrothed but her heart lies across the Narrow Sea. As she held the sight of the sleeping forms of her son and of the infant she held in her arms, she envied the peacefulness in their smiling faces. She woke her son in order to move the children to the bed, where they can sleep comfortably. She laid Daenerys on the bed placing two pillows on each of her side and assisted Jon as he climbed on the bed beside Daenerys, and falling asleep even before his head hit the pillow. Seeing this, Lady Lyanna giggles and she looked up as Lady Catelyn appeared standing at her doorway.

"Cat, is there something that you require?"

"No, I don't require anything, Lyanna. I just came to see if my ward is well. There is no need for alarm."

"She is sleeping."

"So is your son. Very peacefully too, makes rather me envious"

Catelyn sighed as she looks up noticed the distant look on Lyanna's face. She went closer to her sister-in-law and gave her a warm embrace.

"Lyanna, everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Cat."

There was a knock on the door as the banners of House Baratheon can be seen beyond the windows in the horizon against the setting sun.

"Lord Stark requests both your presence, my lady." said a page.

Catelyn looks at Lyanna who was now wearing an ice blue dress with gold embroidered flowers that brought out the color of her beautiful grey eyes. As she orders the page to call for a handmaiden to look after her ward, Lyanna approaches the bed and wakes her son.

"Let us get this done and over with" said Lyanna as Catelyn merely nods.

Lord Stark welcomed Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn when they arrived then sent out his page to call for his wife and his sister. Six minutes later, Lady Catelyn arrived with Lady Lyanna who was carrying Jon Snow in her arms.

"Lady Catelyn, you look beautiful as ever and of course, my lady Lyanna you grew more radiant since I saw you last."

Robert tenderly said as he hugged Catelyn who then stepped back to stand beside her husband. Then he approached Lyanna and as he kissed her knuckles, Lyanna fought the urge of punching him and kept her face as blank as she possibly can. While Ned and Lord Arryn look at each other meaningfully.

"Thank you, Lord Baratheon. May I present to you, your son, Jon Snow."

She reluctantly lets Robert hold Jon in his arms and saw an apologetic look in his eyes. He asked Ned if he can have a moment alone with his betrothed. Ned and his wife lead Lord Arryn to his chambers. Robert noticed that his son takes more from his mother than he does from him.

"I don't know if you can forgive me for what I've done but know that I deeply regret losing you, my lady."

"When my son came into my life, I forgave you for what you did that day. Never will I regret the decision of keeping him. Forgive me, I know you fought this war keep my hand but I can't marry you, Robert."

"Then I won't insist, as much as I love you, Lyanna. I can't bear to see the sorrow in your eyes. You're free. I release you from our betrothal but I request only one thing from you."

"What is your request?"

"You must let me visit him here in Winterfell, and allow him to come to King's Landing to visit me. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed, Thank you, Lord Baratheon"

"Good Night, Lady Stark."

One week later, Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn left for King's Landing and two moons later, Robert sent an important parcel by rider to Winterfell addressed to Lady Lyanna. The parcel contained a letter of acknowledgement and a wedding invitation. The former she kept but she gave the latter to her brother. As the days flew by, life in Winterfell was how it once was only the halls were filled with laughter and joy. Lady Lyanna enjoyed the peace given to her. Though her thoughts dwell in life in Winterfell, She finds herself thinking of what might have been if she followed her heart and crossed the Narrow Sea.


	3. Chapter 2: In His Arms

**Chapter 2**

**298 AL, Fourteen years later, in Winterfell**

Lady Lyanna spotted Daenerys who was sitting uncomfortably while listening to Lady Catelyn going on about "Courtesy is a lady's armor". She smiled at the thought that in less than a moon Daenerys would be five and ten. Her own son who shared his nameday with Daenerys, would be turning six and ten. She was glad that Jon would be staying for another two moons before returning to King's Landing to see his father, King Robert Baratheon. She was happy that Jon had paved a way to keep her and her former betrothed in good terms. Not wanting his nephew to be branded a bastard, It was in his fifth nameday that her brother Lord Eddard Stark legitimized him as a Stark. Jon woke to practice his skills with the sword. He hurriedly slipped on his breeches and put on his doublet and a black cloak lined with white fur. As he left his chambers, he spied his lady mother walking with Daenerys, who looked stunning in a pale blue dress, covered by a white cloak and her silvery blonde hair flying in the wind.

_"How absolutely beautiful she is today" _He thought as he quickly approached them.

Lady Lyanna looked up to see her son approaching them. She smiled at him sweetly when he greeted her with an embrace.

"Good Morning, Mother. You look splendid."

"Good Morning, Jon. I am surprised to see that you're not with your cousins at the training grounds ."

"Mother you needn't be surprised. I was on my way there when I ran into the both of you ." he said as he turned to Dany.

"Dany, you look stunning." he complimented her.

"Thank you, Jon. You look good as well. "

She said as her cheeks turned pink when he looked at her. Lady Lyanna chuckled when she noticed the pinking of Dany's cheeks. He smiled in reply and tucked a strand of silvery blonde hair behind her ear. This astounded Lady Lyanna who was used to her son's quiet and unsmiling nature. She smiled at Robb when she saw him coming. He waved in reply as he walked passed them. Bran and Rickon suddenly appeared and grabbed Jon on both sides and ran to the training grounds. Lady Lyanna and Dany followed them. Lyanna went to stand beside Ned and Catelyn and Dany went to sit beside Rickon who stood up and sat on her lap. Bran was practicing with the bow and arrow. He aimed at his target and when he released the arrow it hit a barrel a few feet away from the target.

"Go on Bran, your father is watching and your mother." Jon encouraged him as he looked.

He aimed again and the arrow shot across the grounds and hit a bush. The Stark boys began to laugh as Bran kicked the ground in frustration. Dany shook her head and looked at the boys disapprovingly as Ned spoke.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?"

The boys stopped laughing as Ned continued.

"Keep practicing Bran. Go on" he encouraged his son.

Bran tried again and as he aimed.

"Don't think too much, Bran" Jon advised.

"Relax your bow arm" Robb instructed as he crossed his arms.

Just when he was about to let go of the arrow and another hit the target. Bran and the boys turned to see Arya smiling and curtsied with a bow in hand. The boys laughed as, Bran let go of his bow and went after his sister. Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn retired as Lady Lyanna went to the stables and left for a morning ride. Robb and Jon still chuckling as Rickon jumped off Dany's lap to join Bran and Arya. Dany stood to help Jon gather bows and arrows as Robb put the targets in to the shed.

"You shouldn't tease your brother, Robb" she scolded.

As she bent down to pick up an arrow, she accidentally grasp the wrong end and hurt her hand. She cried in pain as blood oozed out of the gaping wound. Jon was taking the barrel of bows to the shed when he heard her cry. He threw the barrel and brushed pass Robb as he went to her side. She clutched her hand and hid it behind her back when he approached.

"No, I'm fine Jon. There is no need for you to see this" she reassured with a whimper.

"Dany, let me see it" he said with a firm tone.

He took her bleeding hand in his and saw the wound was long and not so deep but it made a nasty mess out of her soft hand. Suddenly Jon's voice was miles away and her vision was a blur, then she saw nothing.

"Let's get you to a maester." Jon said but when he looked up at her, he saw her skin turning pale and her eyes unfocused. The next thing he knew, she fainted in his arms. Robb rush to his cousin to help as Jon held Daenerys.

"Dany, open your eyes." he said, his voice thick with worry.

As Jon carried Daenerys to her chambers, Robb sent for Maester Luwin who revived Daenerys, treated her wound and gave her a vial of herbs to numb the pain. When the Maester left, Robb gave Jon a knowing look. Jon stayed and watched over her while she slept. A slight knock kept Jon from dozing off. He opened the door to find a page.

"Milord, Lady Targaryen's presence is requested by your lady aunt and your lady mother."

"Tell my mother and aunt, I'll be escorting her by and by." he said as he reluctantly woke her from her peacefully sleep.

"Dany, Aunt Catelyn needs you" he whispered while he watched her wake.

"How long ago did she send for me?"

"Not long, just now."

"I wonder what she requires"

"We'll find out soon enough, I offered to escort you to her."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Lord Stark."

**Pentos, Across the Narrow Sea **

Magister Illyrio gives a letter from Varys to Prince Rhaegar, who was reading the History of the Seven Kingdoms to his children. As his brother gave him a look, Prince Viserys took his niece and nephew to their rooms. When they left, Rhaegar opened the letter and was surprised to find it was written in Lyanna's hand.

**_My Prince, _**

**_I do not know if this letter will reach you I have my doubts when Lord Varys told me that he knows where you are. Forgive me for you have lost your family because of me. I never regret leaving with you. You set me free but the day you left me and crossed the Narrow Sea, was the day I thought you were forever lost to me. Until my brother, Lord Stark found me and my son and handed your sister to me. I swore that I will give her the love you would have given her. Your sister is safe._**

**_I remain,_**

**_Your Thornless Rose_**

"Fourteen years, I must say, brother, I admire that lady of yours. Fourteen years and you're still under her spell. Tell me, was she really worth sending our bastard brother to his death at the Trident." he said bitingly

"Viserys, did you forget that if it wasn't for Raemond, you would still be living. You owe your life to him so don't waste his sacrifice by making me regret saving you from the wrath of Robert Baratheon. He maybe a bastard but he saved our lives. Chose your words carefully and make no mistake the next time you open your mouth and something wrong comes out, will be the last time you speak. Now, get out of my sight." he replied with a tone of authority.

_" I can never understand why he still has HER in his heart. How can he love the reason why we lost our father and mother and our sister, his wife and our kingdom?"_he thought.

"As you wish, brother" he said mockingly as he left to look after his niece and nephew. As Viserys left, Rhaegar made a letter addressed to Lady Lyanna and made another one for Daenerys. He called for his most trusted friend Jaerys Darklyn and entrusted the letters for him the send to Winterfell.

**Meanwhile in Winterfell**

Lord Stark took his sons Robb and Bran, his nephew Jon, and his ward, Theon along with four companions to execute a deserter of the Night's Watch. Lord Stark himself passes sentence and beheads the deserter. He tells Bran that he who passes sentence "should swing the sword." When they returned to Winterfell, they discover a female direwolf dead on the roadside, her throat pierced by a stag she had slain. Swayed by his nephew, Lord Stark decides not to slay her newborn pups, with one going to each of the Stark children, they take the pups in as companions. Upon arrival, Jon knew Dany was with Bran, who was having history lessons with Maester Luwin. He went to looked for his cousin Arya and found her sneaking from sewing lessons.

"Sneaking again, Arya" he said.

"Obviously, my dear cousin." she replied sarcastically

"Want to go out for a ride?"he asked

"I was going to go practice the sword but Why not?"

When they reached the stables they found Lady Lyanna who was saddling her horse. Jon went to find his horse and Arya's and saddled them while Arya approached Lady Lyanna.

"Aunt Lyanna, would you like to join us for a ride? Arya said as she mounted her mare.

"I'd love to. Care to make it a race between the three of us?" she challenged and saw her son mounting on his horse.

"As long as my ladies don't fall behind." he countered.

"I am no lady, my dear cousin." Arya yelled after him.

When Maester Luwin finished Bran's lessons, Dany waited by the gates for Jon, Arya and Lady Lyanna. A man with silver blonde hair approached her.

"Pardon me, my lady. Are you the ward of Lord Eddard Stark and his lady wife?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. What is your name, ser? Why do you ask?"

"I am Jaerys Darklyn and I've word from your brother for Lady Stark."

Just then Lady Lyanna arrived with Jon by her side and as soon as she saw Jaerys. Jon assisted her as she dismounted from her mare and approached them.

"Dany, why don't you and Jon take Arya inside. I'll only be a moment." she uttered sternly.

"Yes, my lady." she said.

Jon took her and Arya by the hand and took them into the castle.

"Jaerys, What are you doing here in Winterfell?"

"My lady, I've a letter for you and for Lady Targaryen from him." he said as he handed the letters to her.

"Thank you, Jaerys"

"I take my leave my lady."

"Wait. Is he well?"

"Yes, my lady

With that Jaerys disappeared. Lady Lyanna sighed as she entered the castle and retreated to her chambers. Later that night, a familiar scream awakened Jon from his sleep. He scrambled out of bed as he ran into the chambers across his own, followed by his unnamed direwolf . There he found Dany in tears tossing and turning, he quickly approached her sleeping form as he heard her mumble his name in her sleep. As he sat down beside her bed, he took her in his arms and caressed her pale, rosy cheeks. At once she opened her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck.

"It is only a dream. You're safe, I'm here, Dany. I won't let anyone hurt you." Jon said as he felt her trembling in his arms.

"Jon, please stay. Please, at least until I'm sleeping." she said with pleading eyes as he wipes away her tears.

"All right, just until you sleep"

Jon's direwolf climbed on the bed and lay above Dany's blanket. She stroked the back of the direwolf's ear and it licked her hand affectionately.

"What name did you give your direwolf?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Why don't you name him?"

"He is as white as a ghost. Let's call him Ghost."

"Ghost it is then."

"Jon, can you lie beside me?"

"Are you trying to get me killed, Dany?"

"Please Jon." she gave him a look that he couldn't resist.

He gave in as he lay on the bed beside her. He hummed a tune as he watched her close her eyes. He felt nostalgic when he remembered that when they were younger, he and Dany always shared the same bed but stopped when he became three and ten and his lady aunt decided that it would be too inappropriate for him to share a bed with her ward. Now, he understood what Lady Catelyn meant. He struggled against the urge to kiss her which he found difficult. Considering her lips was only inches away, her pale skin was smooth to the touch and her delicate body shielded only by a thin night shift, peacefully snug in his arms, tempted him to no end. When she was finally asleep, he quickly retreated to his own chambers, bothered by his feelings for the girl in the next chamber.


	4. Chapter 3: Realized

**Chapter 3**

**In Winterfell**

_Jon was sitting in the meadow, with her head of silver blonde on his lap, hearing her contented sighs, his grey eyes looking into her alluring lilac ones, and his hand tenderly holding her soft hand. Suddenly they were surrounded by fire and in front of them stood three magnificent dragons. As Dany stood, the dragon bowed their heads. Then he found himself reaching for her, he caught her hand, and pulled her into his arms. He looked into her eyes and pressed his lips on her soft, pink lips._

He woke up disappointed as he realized that once again, it was only a dream. He stood up, got dressed and went out to find his direwolf. He spotted his mother, Lady Lyanna leaning on the balcony, very deep in thought.

"Mother, what is troubling you?"

"Nothing of consequence, just letting my mind wander. How did you sleep? Yet again, you look like you strayed from a dream. I only pray those dreams be pleasant. You seem rather restless."

"You do not miss a thing, mother."

"I am just doing my duty, my dear son."

"And you are great at it."

"What are you plans for the day?"

"Look for my direwolf, Take Dany to the marketplace to find something she likes, Practice the sword."

"Of course, off you go then"

As he left his mother he remembered that he left Ghost in Dany's chambers. When he reached Dany's chambers, he found her door wasn't locked but something was preventing it from opening.

"Dany, open the door, It's Jon."

"Don't come in, Jon." her voice sounded like she had been crying.

"Dany, Is there something wrong?" he said sounding deeply concerned.

"Don't come in. Please just leave me alone." she gasped

"Dany, I'm not leaving you alone until I know what is wrong. So open the blasted door!"

Then she screamed as she felt a crushing pain below her belly. Jon panicked and started force the door open. Lady Catelyn appeared with Lady Lyanna by her side.

"Jon, What in the Seven Kingdoms are you doing trying to break down the door of a lady's chambers?" Lady Catelyn exclaimed

She was greatly astonished to find her nephew forcing the door of her ward's chambers to open.

"She won't open the doors and she seems to be in pain" Jon explained, with a worried tone.

"Is there something wrong with her, Jon? His mother asked

"I don't know she won't let me in, mother." he replied as he pushed.

Jon broke down the door, climbed over the table that barricaded the door, and pushed it aside so his mother and aunt can enter. Then he saw Dany sitting on her bed in an awkward sitting position, leaning on her knees with her hands on her belly with Ghost by her side. Lady Lyanna and Lady Catelyn immediately knew what was wrong.

"Jon, could you please wait outside?" his mother asked

"I said I wasn't leaving until I know what is wrong with her"

"Fine then, make yourself useful and lift her off the bed." Lady Lyanna said as she left to call for a handmaiden.

"Gently." added Lady Catelyn.

He approached the bed and lifted Dany with all the tenderness he can muster. When he removed her from the bed, there were bloodstains on her sheets and on the back of her night shift. She had flowered. The girl he held in his arms was now a woman. He realized that she can now bear children. He felt a pang of jealously in the knowledge that another man can put his child in her. He wanted her to bear his children and no one else. Knowing that he had to snap out of it, he pulled himself together to help her stand. Lady Catelyn took Dany to her changing room. His mother came back with three handmaidens who brought fresh, clean sheets to change the ones that were stained with her moon blood. Ghost got off the bed and ran to his master. When the handmaidens were done with the bed, they excused themselves to help Dany. As he watched them disappear in the changing room, his mother put a hand on his shoulder.

"She is now a woman, Jon. How time flies? Was it only yesterday, that the two of you were only little ones in my arms sharing the same bed?"

"Was it only yesterday, mother? I wish it was." he said with a voice filled with melancholy.

"What wrong, Jon?"

"I find it strange to see her change so much and yet she still she feels the same as before."

"I understand how you feel, my son. How you've changed as well! I noticed that every time Dany is present, you often smile, that is something you rarely do when you were younger and you care about her immensely."

"I've always been at ease with her but lately, I cannot stand being away from her and she is always in my mind and even in my dreams. My days are never complete without her. It's strange."

"It is not strange. You've fallen in love with her, Jon. It is only natural to think of her, care about her and want to be with her."

"What if she does not feel the same way?"

"Trust me, if she does not feel that she same way, then she certainly would not let you see her in that state and hold her. She could have pushed you away and yet she did not. She deeply cares about you."

"What must I do?"

"Be true and sincere. Just love her."

Lady Lyanna went to the stables to find Arya. Lady Catelyn dismissed the handmaidens and came out of the chambers when she finished explaining to Dany the changes she will undergo, now that she has her moon blood. Dany had changed into a pink dress that hugged her figure. Maester Luwin came to Lady Catelyn with a letter bearing news from King's Landing. Lady Catelyn immediately went in to the Godswood and found Ned.

"A raven arrived with news from King's Landing."

"What news?"

"I am so sorry, my love. Jon Arryn is dead. I know he was like father to you."

Ned stood unable to believe the news.

"More news, King Robert rides for Winterfell, along with every one of them."

"His coming only means one thing."

"Ned, you can always say no"

Lady Catelyn wasted no time in preparing Winterfell for the King's arrival. She had new dresses made for her daughters and her ward and had Robb, Jon, and Theon shaved and given new haircuts. Jon was not very eager about having his hair cut short but his aunt gave him a hard time about it. Even Lady Lyanna, his own mother, sided against him, when he was being difficult. He admitted defeat but smiled knowing Dany wouldn't like his new hair cut. When he was done, he went with Ghost to the stables to find Dany still in the pink dress, mounted on Silver resting her head on the mane of the silver mare he and Robb, raised and presented to her as her eighth nameday gift, seven years ago.

"What are you dreaming about?" he said

She gasped in surprise when he appeared out of nowhere and startled her. On the corner of her eye, she spied Ghost settle on the bench. She looked up and frowned at his short curly hair. Seeing her pout tempted him to kiss her but instead of surrendering to his urge, he chuckled heartily, earning a shove from Dany.

"With your father coming to stay for three weeks, I'm going to be living in fear until our nameday."She said

She dismounting from her mare and approached him. Jon lifted her chin up to look at her lilac eyes.

"Look at me; I promise you that I'll always be by your side. I won't let anyone lay a finger on you."

Dany did not say anything but she believed every word he said. She gazed into his grey eyes and saw his sincerity but there was about his gaze that made her feel weak at the knees. Jon moved closer to her, pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her in a warm embrace.

"Lady Targaryen, would you do me the honor of spending the day with me?"

"I would love to, Lord Stark."

Jon took her to the marketplace. They approached a stall that sold various trinkets from across the Narrow Sea. While Jon went to look around, a necklace adorned by a teardrop shaped ice blue crystal caught Dany's interest.

"See anything you like, Dany?"

"I was just admiring this necklace, Jon. I will look around."

When Dany turn her back, Jon asked the shopkeeper the price of the trinket.

"Good day to you, how much for the necklace?"

"Two silver dragons, my lord."

The shopkeeper put the jewel in a velvet box and handed it Jon, who paid the man and hid the box in his satchel. As Jon looked at the man to thank him, the shopkeeper began to tell him a story.

"Beautiful isn't it? It is said to come from the Icy Mountains of the North. It is named "lover's tears" and there is a story about that crystal. A Northern prince promised his love to a Southern lady. When the prince professed his undying love to his ladylove, she wept with tears of joy and the tears turned into crystals as they reached the ground. It forever became the symbol of their undying love."

"I enjoyed your story."

"I hope the gift pleases the one in your heart."

"One can only hope but I thank you. Good day."

Jon found Dany, carrying a parcel, a bag, and a bunch of flowers. He helped her carry the things she bought and went back to the castle. At dawn Dany went to find Sansa. She found her working on her embroidery.

"Sansa, how would you arrange some flowers as tokens to the Queen and the Princess?"

"I'd love to, but where can we get the flowers?"

"I bought some from the marketplace."

Dany and Sansa arranged the flowers into beautiful bouquets. When they finished, Sansa changed into a beautiful pale blue dress with a matching pale blue cloak adorned with gray fur and Dany wore an elegant turquoise dress underneath a white cloak lined with creamy white fur, then Bran came in breathless from running.

"The King has arrived. Come quickly." He panted.

The girls took the bouquets and followed Bran to the entrance of the East Gate. Jon and Lady Lyanna met them at the courtyard and Jon help the girls by taking the flowers. Sansa went ahead to stand beside her siblings while Dany was instructed to stay with Lady Lyanna. Jon stood beside his mother with Dany at his side. He was cheery at first but when Theon stood beside Dany sporting his usual cocky smile. He boldly took her hand in his and Theon rolled his eyes. Seeing her son's bold move, she secretly smiled in approval. Lady Catelyn fussed a little when she noticed Arya's absence she quickly asked Sansa who just shrugged and then Ned caught Arya who had a helm on her head. Laughing he removed the helm and sent his youngest daughter to stand beside Robb. The King's party finally arrives; the members of the King's Guard headed by Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer entered the gates, behind them the princes Gendry and Joffery followed closely by "The Hound" Sandor Clegane, then the wheelhouse that carried Queen Cersei, Princess Myrcella and the young Prince Tommen and finally King Robert I. The people of Winterfell bowed when the King arrived and as he approached Lord Stark, he ordered him to stand.

"You've gotten fat" the King said to his old friend who just gave him a look.

Then Lord Stark and the King shared a laugh.

Then he turns to Lady Catelyn and hugged her then he ruffles Rickon's hair

"Cat, still beautiful"

"Thank you, my king." Lady Catelyn said as he turns to Ned

"Nine years, Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?

"Guarding the North for you, your grace, Winterfell is yours."

"Nine year has been too long, old friend and who have we here? You must be Robb."

"You've grown into quite a man" the king compliments him as he meets Sansa

"My, aren't you a pretty one" he said then moves to Arya

"And who are you?"

"Arya sir" she replied with a firm voice that the king found interesting then when over to Bran.

"Let's see those muscles" then Bran happily obliges

"You'll be a soldier" he said then Bran smiled. King Robert nodded respectfully at Lady Lyanna, who curtsied, thankful that he did not approach and smiled cordially. Then the queen approached and offered her hand, Lord Stark who bowed and kissed her knuckles then faced Lady Catelyn who curtsied in greeting.

"My queen, my daughter and my ward prepared some flowers as tokens of welcome for you and the princess." said Lady Catelyn.

"How wonderful! Myrcella darling, could you please come forward? They have some flowers for you."

"Yes my queen." the princess replied as she came forward.

Then Sansa, Jon, and Dany come forward and presented the bouquets to the queen and princess.

"They're lovely. Thank you for such a warm welcome." said the queen as Sansa went back to stand beside Robb, who's eyes were on Dany.

"Thank you so much." the princess uttered as she went back to stand with her brothers.

The queen turns to Daenerys and appraises her from head to foot.

"You must be the last Targaryen." the queen said

"That I am, your grace." Dany replied as she curtsied

"What is your name?"

"Daenerys, your grace."

"and how old are you, Daenerys?"

"I'll be five and ten next week, your grace."

"I see you've a woman's body, you are tall but you slouch. How you bled yet?"

"Only the day before, your grace."

"I see. A pleasure to meet you, my dove."

"Likewise, your grace.

King Robert spotted his son and stared at the silver haired young lady whose hand his son held. He eyed them warily as he approached his son and Dany.

"Well, son; I see you found your time in Winterfell rather pleasant."

"Yes, my king." his son replied

Jon stiffened when his father turned to Daenerys. Ned turned to faced them.

"My king-"

"I only want to look at her, Ned." he said

"As you wish."

"You must be Daenerys Stormborn. Thank the gods you look nothing like your father, save your hair and eyes, you take from your mother. " the king said then looks at Jon tellingly.

"I never knew my family, your grace but I thank you, nonetheless."

" My, you've grown into a beauty and you don't seem to show any signs of madness. You have the Starks to thank for that."

"Indeed, you grace. I owe them my life." she replied

"I heard from Lady Catelyn that you and my son share the same nameday."

That is correct, your grace"

"Well then I've decided to stay until my son's nameday."

Then the king walks back to where Ned was standing.

"Ned, we've something to discuss." he said then the queen reacts

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely your offer can wait."

"Ned?"

Lord Stark bows to the queen and leads his old friend to his study. The queen expressed her wish to retire then Lady Catelyn led the queen and her progeny to their chambers. Except for Prince Gendry, who was observing intently as Robb and Theon approached while Dany sighs in relief as Jon rubs her back to comfort her.

"Dany, you can breathe easy now" said Jon

"You survived, Dany. Well done." Robb congratulated her while ruffling her hair.

"Thank you for your words of comfort, boys." said Daenerys

"You're not serious, are you Robb? Did you notice how the queen was looking at her? Staring her down like she was some whore from a brothel. Even more so the king, who looked back when he heard about Daenerys' moon blood and when he addressed her, he looked at her as if she was fresh meat. Still I'm impressed at how you held yourself, your highness. I dare say, you did well." Theon said bitterly.

"For once I thank you Theon."

"A kiss would suffice"

Without warning Robb smacked Theon in the back of his head and Jon punched Theon on his right eye.

"Boys will you stop it!"she said as she pulled Jon and Robb from Theon.

"He was asking for it." they said at the same time.

"I don't care." Dany said.

Then she lean down to help Theon stand back and then she raised her hand on the left side of his face. Suddenly Theon's head flew to the right side to Robb and Jon's astonishment they realized Dany had slapped Theon in the face. Robb and Jon smiled with pride at her.

"That is what you get if you talk like that to me again."

Prince Gendry approached them as Theon stalked away then Robb and Jon bowed and Dany curtsied

"I must say, I'm impressed with that very entertaining display. Please disregard formality when in my presence. Lady Daenerys, I'm pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, my prince."

"I see why my brother here, never stops talking about you during his stays in King's Landing." he jests as he hugs Jon.

"Thank you for that brother."

"Trust me, my prince. You are not alone." Robb reveals.


	5. Chapter 4: Engaged

**Chapter 4**

**Across the Narrow Sea, Prince Rhaegar's mansion, Braavos**

Prince Rhaegar was in his solar with his brother Prince Viserys, studying Lord Varys' reports about the events in the Seven Kingdoms and Lord Jaerys' information of their sister's wellbeing. Both men had proved useful to him over the passed fourteen years. He is aware that he plays a dangerous game dealing with the Spider, who never hesitates to sell what secrets he holds to the highest bidder but with Jaerys of House Darklyn by his side, he kept Lord Varys in his place and Lord Darklyn proved his loyalty to his cousin by offering his service as the sworn shield and sword to the Silver Prince and his family. Being a master of disguise, he served as Prince Rhaegar's eyes in Princess Daenerys' life in Winterfell. Over the years, Prince Rhaegar amassed a great amount of fortune and wealth living in the Free Cities under a different name Daevon of House Caspian (an exiled house he established as an alias for his family to hide from the spies of House Lannister) and gained the loyalty of the feared Dothraki Horse lords. Through this new found power, soon he will be able take back his throne. With the arrival of Lord Darklyn with news from Winterfell, woke him from his reverie.

"What news from Winterfell, dear cousin? Did my lady and my sister receive the letters?" Prince Rhaegar asked as he stood to greet his cousin

"Yes. Lady Lyanna intercepted the letters and I was fortunate enough to converse with your sister. She has become quite a beauty. Apparently, it seems that Lady Lyanna's son has fallen in love with your sister." Lord Jaerys replied as he hugged his cousins

"All part of my plan. Did you sell him with the crystal?"

"Yes, cousin, I am assuming that he plans to give the necklace as a gift to your sister for her five and tenth nameday. It seems that they share the same nameday."

"Excellent, pay up, Viserys"

"Not yet, brother. Lord Jaerys is there more?"

"The Usurper and his family rides for Winterfell, that is all, dear cousin"

"See Viserys, now pay up."

"Seven Fucking Hells" Viserys cussed as he hands Rhaegar two gold dragons

"Watch your tongue Viserys!"His brother scolded him as he pocketed his winnings.

"Ah, I'm glad to see some things never change between siblings, dear cousins."

"Shut up Jaerys." Viserys uttered as he walked out to find his niece-wife Princess Rhaenys, whom he married a moon ago and is now happily with child.

"Now that it is just you and I, Jaerys, I plan to go to Winterfell as Daevon Caspian and meet my sister on her nameday. I shall leave you here to look after my brother and his wife, and my heir Prince Aegon. I will use my dragon Daemon to fly to the North."

"The Targaryens are the only family I've ever known and I am in your debt. I will look after them and protect with my life, my dear cousin."

"I trust you will. So, the Usurper rides for Winterfell, this game is becoming highly intriguing."

**In Winterfell**

With the death of Jon Arryn, King Robert was left in the lion's den without an ally he could trust. So he rode to Winterfell with an important offer to his most trusted old friend. As King Robert settled in his seat in the study, Lord Eddard poured his friend a glass of Dornish Red.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn"

"One minute he was fine and then the next thing I knew that Gods damned fever took him."

"He was the closest person I ever had to a father."

"So did I Ned."

"We both loved that old man."

"And we'll both miss him. He didn't have to teach you anything but put up me. Remember me at six and ten, all I wanted to do was crush skulls and fuck girls. Which is why I need you, Ned. Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King."

"I am not worthy of the honor, your grace"

"I'm not trying to honor you. I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, Ned! Stand up. You helped me win the Iron Throne; now help me keep the damn thing. You and I were meant to rule if your sister had married me, we would have been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late. I've a son and you've a daughter. We'll join our houses."

"Your grace, my eldest daughter is betrothed to my ward, Theon of House Greyjoy."

"I am aware of that Ned. I was the one who helped you make that damned treaty with those blasted Greyjoys. However, I'm not talking about your eldest daughter. It seems my eldest son; Prince Gendry has taken a liking to your youngest daughter."

"My Arya, but Robert she is only one and ten."

"My son is three and ten and he does not mind waiting"

"As you wish your grace" Ned replied with a sigh.

"There's another matter about that exiled Targaryen prince, this concerns your ward, Daenerys. A letter of warning came from Essos from a Daevon of House Caspian. It says that brat Viserys Targaryen aims to reclaim his throne, avenge the Mad King and that monster Rhaegar, and save his sister; I want to ensure that will never happen, Ned."

"Daenerys is happy here in Winterfell but I won't deny her, her own brother. Supposing we give him a reason not to reclaim the throne, since she is bound to you by blood."

"Not this again, I'd have rather her head on a spike than this, Ned"

"It is the only way, your grace. You must tolerate this option and see the reason in this. Robert, if you wish to keep your throne, I implore you, not to be blind to your son's desire."

"Of all the women in Seven Kingdoms! Why did it have to be the daughter of that Mad King?"

"My nephew is in love with Daenerys. Ever noticed why Jon prefers Winterfell to King's Landing, it is because of her. You might want to use that to your advantage."

"I do not like this but very well, where would I be without you and your strategies?"

A week later, at the Library Tower, Dany and Jon are assisting Bran and Rickon who were having heraldry lessons with Maester Luwin. They were joined by Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen accompanied by their uncle Tyrion Lannister, who while reading a thick book about the history of the North and observed as the younger Baratheon children became fast friends with the younger Starks as well as the loving looks Jon bestows to a blushing Dany. Beside him was Theon Greyjoy sporting a bruised eye, a splitting headache and swollen cheeks attending to the needs of his betrothed, Lady Sansa, to whom he was the sworn shield and sword.

"Today we shall play a game, I shall name a noble house and you shall give me its sigil and their words. The purpose of this is to know who your friends and enemies are. What is the sigil of House Baratheon?"

"A crowned black stag on a field of gold" Bran said as he and the princess shared a look.

"Their words are "Ours is the Fury"." Princess Myrcella answered she turned to hide a blush.

"And what is the sigil of House Lannister?"

"A golden lion in a field of crimson." Prince Tommen answered

"Their words are Hear me Roar"." Princess Myrcella replied as she and her brother shared a hearty roar as their uncle chuckled.

"Good, now House Stark?"

"A grey direwolf racing across a field of white" Dany replied

"Their words are; "Winter is coming"." Bran added

"Very good, what is the sigil of House Greyjoy?'

"A golden kraken in a sea of black" Sansa replied as she looked at Theon but turned when he looked at her.

"Their words are "We do not sow" Theon added, gazing at his betrothed.

"Now, the Houses of Valyrian origins, what is the sigil of House Targaryen and of House Blackfyre?"

"A three-headed red dragon in a black field for House Targaryen and a three-headed black dragon in a field of blood for House Blackfyre" Jon replied as he threw a smile at Dany.

"Their words are "Fire and Blood"." Jon added as he winked at Dany, earning a blushing smile from her.

"Well done, now, House Velaryon?"Asked the maester

"A silver sea horse in an ocean of sea green" Rickon answered

"Their words are "The Old, the True, the Brave"."Prince Tommen added as his uncle ruffled his gold spun hair.

"And that is all for today" said Maester Luwin as he collected his books and left.

"As much as I enjoy watching romance bloom between young lovers, I think I've witnessed my fill for an hour." Tyrion Lannister said good-naturedly as he surrendered the book he was reading.

Jon and Dany arranged the books back to the shelves as the younger Starks and the Baratheon children left with their uncle trailing behind. Sansa and Theon followed after Sansa had finished reading. When they finished, Jon and Dany went to their own chambers to change and prepare for the feast. A bath was drawn for her, a handmaiden warned her that the water is too hot but she climbed in anyway, she relaxed as she absorbed the calming heat. She thought back to the time when Jon carried her in his arms as he helped her during the arrival of her first moon blood and his loving embrace in the stables, his grey eyes, his smile, the feel of his arms around her, _"He is strong"_ she thought then suddenly she wanted to see Jon, it made her excited as she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. When she got out Lady Catelyn had laid out Sansa's and her nameday gift to her ward, a beautiful cream colored dress adorned by embroidered blue roses and lined with silver silk that compliments Daenerys' skin and silver-blonde hair with a matching cloak lined with grey fur. After getting dressed Dany styled her hair with two braids that circled around her head like a simple crown and she pinched her cheeks to make a natural blush. She was securing the pins in her hair. From her mirror, she spied Jon tenderly looking at her. She smiled as he entered her chambers. She stood up from her seat and surprised Jon as she threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and was greeted by the scent of roses in her hair, Then he pulled back to look at her. Again he was tempted to kiss her alluring lips but contented himself with holding her, and savoring the feel of her body in his strong embrace.

"I must be the most fortunate man in the Seven Kingdoms to receive an embrace from an angel of the gods." He said as he tucked a strand of Dany's hair back in place.

"Well, it is your nameday, Jon." She said as she pulled back from his embrace to retrieve her nameday to Jon from her dressing chamber, she came back carrying a long case which she place on the table.

"Well, Lady Targaryen, since it is our nameday, would you do me the honor of staying by my side tonight?" he said offering Dany his arm.

"Of course, Lord Stark a thousand times I would give you that honor."

"I have something for you" he said as he revealed a velvet box.

Jon opened the box and presented Dany the necklace he bought her.

"Oh, Jon, You did not have to do that."

"I wanted to. You deserve this." he said as he went behind her, moved her hair out of the way, place the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp. Then he turned her to face him.

"You look absolutely stunning, my lady."

"It's beautiful, Jon. Thank you." She said as she pressed her lips to his cheeks. Jon relished the feel of her lips on his cheeks.

"I have a gift for you too." She whispered as she opened the case and revealed a sword with a wolf's head on the hilt.

"Valyrian Steel" he uttered as he admired the detail of her gift.

"You noticed" she smiled

"Thank you, Dany." He said as put the sword aside, lifted her in his arms and spun her around. Laughing merrily, he eased her down but kept her in his arms.

"So beautiful, Happy nameday, my princess." he whispered

"Happy nameday, my lord" she replied with a blush

Unknown to them Ned, Catelyn, and Lyanna were watching them intently. Lord and Lady Stark came in with a locked chest; Lady Lyanna followed behind them. Jon released Dany with a smile.

"Happy Nameday, to the both of you. Dany, come here, my sweet girl. You look absolutely stunning." Lord Stark said as he drew Dany in for an embrace.

"Thank you, Lord Stark" Dany breathed when he released her and went to hug his nephew.

"Thank you, uncle" Jon said

"My love, you really outdid yourself this time. She is a child no longer." Lord Stark said to his wife as he appraised Dany.

"Well, of course. It is not everyday such a sweet girl would become a beautiful woman at five and ten." Lady Catelyn said looking pleased as Lady Lyanna went to stand beside her son.

"You're in for a treat, my son. Listen to your uncle." Lady Lyanna whispered to Jon.

Presenting the chest to her, Lord Stark opened it for her and revealed three dragon eggs. Leaning down she marveled at their beauty but as she touched each one. She was mystified when she felt a cold heat within them.

"Dragon eggs, Daenerys. The ages have turned them to stone but still they remain beautiful. I would have gotten you a direwolf but I realized that they are not your sigil."

"Where did you procure them, Uncle? Jon asked as he admired the beauty of the Targaryen treasure.

"It was from her mother, Queen Rhaella" Lady Catelyn replied

"My mother?"

"Before she died she asked me to give the chest to you, her last gift to a beloved daughter. She loved you very much, child" Lord Stark explained

"I don't know how I can ever thank you for all you've done."

"Daenerys, you may not be a Stark but I've always considered you as one of my daughters. I only want you to life a happy life but do not thank me yet, child. The night is young and the blessings of this day are not over yet." he said as he turned to Jon who was watching Dany.

"Well, I hear you have been doing well when I appointed you to be Daenerys' sworn shield and sword for the last two years. That is good to know that she is in good hands"

"Of course, Uncle, I only want her safe and in one piece."

"Then, I shall present your gift from your parents and your aunt and myself, later at the feast. For now, shall we all proceed to the Great Hall? I am famished." Lord Stark said leaving the room with Lady Catelyn.

Dany and Jon were greeted by Robb, Arya, Bran, Sansa and Theon when they came in the Great Hall. Robb was shocked when he saw Dany's good looks magnified by her dress and Theon kept making naughty comments about Jon never leaving Dany's side, earning a disapproving look from Sansa, who was full of pride seeing the dress she helped make being appreciated by everyone present. When the King and Queen, and their children graced the event, King went straight to his firstborn son and gave him a hug then suddenly disappeared, while the Queen decently showered Daenerys with praises of her beauty.

"Ah, the lady of night, Daenerys my dove, it is a shame a beauty such as yours is kept hidden here in the North and at such a young age too." Queen Cersei said with a smile

"Not as beautiful as you, your grace. Poets write songs of your beauty." Dany said

"Only because yours is hidden in the cold walls of Winterfell." the queen countered

Then, she glimpsed her husband's arms around a dark haired whore when he came back into the dining hall. Dany noticed the queen's expression turned sour. So, she graciously excused herself to take her seat beside Jon with the other Stark children. Queen Cersei took her seat at the dais beside Lady Catelyn who was slightly taken aback by the king's behaviour. Dinner was being served, there were eight courses. Jon knew Dany did not have a big appetite so they shared their food like always. Dany noticed Theon's mood turn bitter while watching Prince Joffery making eyes at Sansa and that Prince Gendry had not taken his eyes off Arya ever since their arrival this made her smile to herself. Jon knowing what she was thinking.

"Like a moth to a flame when a Baratheon falls in love with a Stark a kingdom will fall." He whispers to her and she giggles at his joke.

"Good thing I am not a Stark, my lord." She said

"No, you are not Stark, you are a Targaryen but you will always be my dragon princess." He whispered sending a shiver down her spine and blood rush to her cheeks.

Lady Catelyn and the Queen smiled as they observe the scene in front of them.

"To be young and in love" Queen Cersei sighs as she takes sip of her wine.

"Indeed, your grace"Lady Catelyn agreed with a dreamy sigh

Then King Robert stood up and everyone present turned to the dais and listened expectantly.

"As you all know Jon of House Stark, my firstborn son with my former betrothed Lady Lyanna of House Stark, who's six and tenth nameday we celebrate. However, this day does not belong to one man for what is a man without a woman by his side. This day, Lady Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, an exceedingly beautiful young lady turns five and ten. She is the young ward of my old friend Lord Eddard of House Stark and of his wife Lady Catelyn Stark of House Tully. Let us raise our glasses in celebration for the gift of life and of love. Lord Stark and I have come to an excellent agreement involving both our nameday celebrants. First to Jon of House Stark; I, Robert of House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, declare that from this day, you shall be known as Jon Baratheon of House Stark and heir to Storm's End." The king said as he chugged down an entire goblet of Dornish red. The king's declaration was greeted with applause and Jon took Dany in a warm embrace which she returned as Robb and Theon encased them in a group hug.

"Second to Lady Daenerys; Now that you are of a marriageable age; Years ago, your guardian, Lord Stark found a suitable match for you. However, that changed when I agreed to an offer made by Lord Stark, which could unite not two but three houses, your own house as well as the houses your betrothed belongs to. With the permission of your guardians, Lord and Lady Stark, I chose you, Lady Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen as the betrothed of my firstborn son, Jon Baratheon of House Stark."

He finished his speech with a huge gulp on his newly refilled goblet and a dramatic pose but falls over and as he tried to stand up, he needed Lord Stark's help to stand back up and walk back to his seat beside his queen, who's face cannot be read but there is fire in her eyes that is fueled by an unadulterated hate for the man who sat beside her and publicly slighted her. Stunned at King Robert's announcement, Dany excused herself from the table and went out for some air. Jon was equally stunned as Dany but noticing that she left her cloak, he took it and his as well, ignoring the bantering of his cousins, and went after her. He found her at the stables, sitting on a makeshift couch with Ghost, whose head was resting on her lap.

"Dany, you will surely catch a cold, leaving your cloak on a night like this."

He approached his new betrothed, put her cloak around her and sat beside her, rubbing the back Ghost's ears.

"Thank you, Jon. I apologize for leaving your side. I just needed some time to think."

"You needn't explain yourself to me, I understand how you feel. Do you remember when you were four; Robb teased you until you cried then later I found you here shivering because you left your cloak." He mused as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I remember. You gave me yours and took me back to the Great Keep. We both caught a cold, Lady Lyanna kept fussing, and Lady Catelyn gave Robb a long lecture about how a lord must treat a lady." She recalled, they both laughed then Jon turned, looked at Dany seriously and held her hands in his.

"Dany, I promise if you marry me, you will want for nothing and I swear to keep you safe. I will only have eyes for you alone. I will never look upon another if you marry me I promise you, I will never be like my father but if you love someone else, just tell me and I will release you for I would rather see your smile in another man's arms than watch your sorrow in my company." He said then she stood up and walked to her mare.

"I believe you, Jon, but those are not the words I would have you say." she said as tears threatened to flow in her lilac eyes.

"Then what would you have me say?" he asked as he approached her and turn her to face him, his grey eyes gazed in into her misty eyes.

"Promise me that if you marry me, you will grow to love me as I love you. She whispered her plea.

"I kept that promise even before it was made" he revealed then he lifted her chin and pressed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. When they broke for air, Jon held Dany in a loving embrace.

"You are mad to think that you will see my smile in the arms of another man because the only man I have ever loved is the one who's holding me his arms right now."

"I love you, Dany" he whispered to her lovingly

"As I love you, Jon" she breathed

"Marry me, Dany" he asked

"I will" she said as she looked into his eyes

Once again their lips met but stopped when Ghost barked in approval with his tail wagging excitedly. Laughing, Jon kissed her again before they started towards the Great Keep; Lady Lyanna appeared and pulled Dany and Jon aside while she led them to an abandoned tower. Lady Lyanna entered the tower holding two letters in her hands and a cloaked man stood beside her.

"Jon, whatever happens I need you to stay with Dany."

"Of course, mother." He said and gave Dany a lingering glance as he shut the doors. Lady Lyanna hands the letters to Dany.

"Dany, read this and listen carefully, there is something you should know. Your brother, Prince Rhaegar never died at the Battle of the Trident."

"If He is truly alive, mother, why hasn't he come and claimed Dany?" he asked with a tone of ire in his voice.

Taking off the cloak, the man's hair was of a gleaming shade of gold, that Jon mistook him for a Lannister but when he saw that the man had lilac eyes. He recognized the man as the Silver Prince.

"Because for years, there are greater powers at work that kept me from saving my beloved sister, and to keep you and your mother safe I had to let the world think me dead and leave the one I truly loved. When your father started the rebellion, I played it safe and fled the game of thrones of Westeros but always had eyes in both your lives to watch you grow up from afar. I had to become someone else to survive. I am no longer Prince Rhaegar Targaryen the Last Dragon but simply Daevon of House Caspian." He explained to Jon then turning to Dany.

"Forgive my absence in your life, dear sister and forgive me if I came too late."

"I forgive you, brother and you are never too late."

"Are you happy here in the North? Are you treated with kindness?"

"I am, brother. I am happy with my life here in Winterfell."

"Truth be told, I came here to see you and I am pleased with how the Starks treated you with kindness despite what crimes myself and our father committed against them. They've raised you well, better than how I would have. I wanted to take you with me to Braavos but seeing that you are content here in the North. I've brought a nameday gift to both of you. For you Jon, I heard that you are to wed my sister. If so I grant you, my blessing to love and protect her, should you choose to spend your life with her, you have my approval and my permission to wed her. Through your marriage, you and your mother will have the everlasting friendship of both my Houses."

"Thank you, my lord" he said as he held Dany and shook the hand offered by Prince Rhaegar.

"And of course to my sister, Daenerys, I give you, your freedom to stay here and choose your own husband and I bequeath to you the secret of fire and blood." He said as he handed her a golden box.

"Thank you, brother" she said as she handed the box to Jon and embraced her brother with tears of pure joy.

"You must go back to the Great Keep. Armies of well-wishers will be missing the both of you. My dear Lyanna you know what to do. This will not be the last time we meet." He said lovingly gazing at Lady Lyanna."

Lady Lyanna led Jon and Dany back to the Great Keep once there she settled back to her seat beside her brother Lord Stark. With her hand in his, Jon led Dany to the dais and made their engagement official.


	6. Chapter 5: Saved

**Chapter 5**

**In Winterfell**

When Eddard Stark accepted the role as Hand of the King, It was two days after the feast in honor of Jon and Dany's nameday and sudden engagement. At dawn, Lady Lyanna left the castle towards the Godswood. While letting the silence fill her, she is unaware that a pair of dark lilac eyes watched her intently. Suddenly she sang the words from a song of the past that she thought she had forgotten.

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
knowing that I never would,  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could

When she finished, hot tears spilled from her grey eyes but wiped them away. She felt someone watching her then she was wary when she heard a twig snap. She turned and was shocked seeing him in front of her.

"What a beautiful song, my lady. It is rather sad because the last time I heard that song; it was six and ten years ago, I performed it at a feast at Harrenhal, the night before I won a tourney and crowned a dark haired, grey-eyed beauty who stole my heart, in a different life."

"Rhaegar, are you out of your mind? What are you still doing here?"

"It's good to see you again my lady, Have you forgotten that Rhaegar Targaryen died at the Trident? But let me answer your questions, No I am perfectly rational and I am here on business."

"What kind of business?"

"I am Daevon of House Caspian after all, and my house is the wealthiest in Braavos, I have a message for your brother, Lord Eddard Stark."

"Well then, Lord Caspian I suggest you come with me back to Winterfell."

She turned and looked at Prince Rhaegar, she finds herself flabbergasted at the sight of him riding on gigantic white dragon.

"Maybe you should ride with me, my lady. This here is my dragon, Daemon the White Fyre. I find that flying on him saves much more time."

"Has it ever occurred to you that the people of Winterfell will be just as flabbergasted as I was not moments ago at seeing your fiery steed?"

"Oh, stop your fretting and just get on. I will handle the rest."

He extended his hand to help her; she accepted it as she eased herself on the beast behind him and when he was sure that she was comfortable he urge his dragon to fly. Lady Lyanna put her arms around Prince Rhaegar waist when the dragon flew up. As the beast neared the Winterfell, Prince Rhaegar eased Lady Lyanna into his arms and he maneuvered their way off the dragon and landed on the balcony of West Tower. Setting her on her feet, he looked at the dragon, and whispered something in High Valyrian then the dragon disappeared. Lady Lyanna then led Lord Caspian into a secret passage to her brother's solar. Lord Stark was finalizing the documents involving Daenerys' betrothal to Jon, when his sister entered through the passage hidden by the direwolf tapestry. He acknowledged the presence of his sister and her companion. Lord Stark knew immediately who was standing before him when he noticed the dark lilac eyes and the wisps of silver-blonde which the gold overwhelmed.

"Ned, May I have a word with you?"

"Of course, what can I do for you and your companion, dear sister?"

"Brother, this is Lord Daevon of House Caspian from Braavos. He is here on business."

"It appears House Caspian has authority over trade in Braavos. Welcome to Winterfell, a pleasure to meet you, Lord Caspian" said Lord Stark

"An honor to make your acquaintance, Lord Stark." the disguised prince replied with an accent.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my lords, I'm going for my morning ride, I'll return before you break your fasts." Lady Lyanna excused herself.

"Be careful, dear sister" Lord Stark said as she left. Lord Stark turns to the strange lord.

"Lord Daevon is it? Or should I say your highness Prince Rhaegar?"

"You saw through my disguise so I will not deny the latter. But is it too much to ask of you to address me as the former, Lord Stark?" Prince Rhaegar asked

"Very well, what can I do for you, Lord Caspian?" Ned conceded

"I am here to ask for forgiveness and make amends for what sins my father committed against your family. After all, my sister is to be your niece-in-law therefore I must set things right. I have no quarrel with the Starks."

"Considering that you loved a Stark, who happened to be my little sister. She told me everything; I know what really occurred five and ten years ago. As much as I mourned the loss of my father and older brother; I find that it is easier to move on and learn from the past. I appreciate your effort to make amends with my family but like what I said long ago what sins your father committed against my family are not yours or Dany's or your younger brother's. What's done is done."

"I owe a debt of gratitude to you for saving Daenerys from Jaime Lannister and to your family for raising my little sister. For that I am forever grateful."

"She is like a daughter to me and quite frankly out of all the girls here in my house; her upbringing was made easier for us with her being around the boys every so often. If any thing saving her was the best decision I have made. About your sister, I'd imagine you would want to see her."

"If it is not too much trouble, Lord Stark"

"Please call me Ned. We are to be bound by blood after all"

"In that case call me Daevon"

"Fair enough, you can find your sister with the children at the training grounds. I would personally take you to the grounds myself before I prepare for King Robert's hunt."

Lord Stark led the disguised prince to the training grounds, while Prince Rhaegar converse with Ned about life in the Free Cities as Lord Stark informed Prince Rhaegar of his plans for Daenerys' future, (of which the prince already had knowledge from the reports of Lord Jaerys). There they found Robb, teaching Bran how to shoot a moving target and Jon with Dany by his side, observed the lesson while his fiancée was playing with little Rickon. They watched as Bran's arrow hit the bull's eye.

"Good Work, little brother. It was nicely done too." Robb said as he looked at the pierced target.

"Thanks, Robb." Bran said with a bright smile on his face as

"Well done, Bran." Lord Stark congratulated his son, who after thanking his father went off with his brothers. Lord Stark approached his nephew and his ward with Lord Caspian.

"Jon, might I have a word with you?"

"Of course Uncle, Is there something that you require?" Jon asked.

"King Robert invited us for a hunt. Find your cousin and ready the horses, we leave in an hour but until then I've a guest who came all the way from Braavos. He seemed eager to meet the last dragon." He said to his nephew as he looked at his ward knowingly. Then Jon recognized the man who stood beside his uncle.

"From Braavos?" Jon inquired.

"Yes, nephew; This man is the head of the House Caspian and Master of Trade in Braavos and apparently the current custodian of your betrothed's older brother Viserys Targaryen." Ned explained.

"One of the reasons why I came to Westeros, business matters aside, is to see if my lord's sister is truly alive. Lord Viserys had been informed of the loss of his family and had assumed that his mother died and had yet to give birth. There were rumors about a dragon in the North which my lord had set aside; thinking them as merely gossips and a search would only be adding the pain of loss and a waste of time. However, two moons ago; he heard the story of how Lord Stark saved a dragon spawn from the blade of Jaime Lannister. My lord sent me here to see if the rumors were true. Now, here I stand before the sister of Viserys Targaryen. Soon to be the lady wife of the new heir of Storm's End" Lord Caspian said his half-true story in his thick Braavosi accent.

"Well then, I take my leave and prepare for the hunt." Ned excused himself and headed to the stables where the hunting party prepares their provisions.

Jon decided to find his cousin after excusing himself, thinking that Dany deserved sometime alone with her trueborn brother.

"I shall leave you two alone, my lord." Jon said and received a thankful nod from Lord Caspian then he turned to Dany.

"My lady, I must go with my uncle, I will see you at dusk." Jon said then chastely kissed her cheeks.

"Do take care, my lord." She sighed as she watched Jon left to look for Robb.

"Why the sad face, little sister? Are you not pleased to see me?"

"I am very pleased to see you again and to know that Viserys is alive. Long ago, I have always wondered what my life would be like if my brothers had lived and I had them here with me. Now, here you stand. I thought I was alone but to see my brother in front of me is the best gift the gods could ever bless me not once but twice." She said

"Then you should know that you, Viserys, and I are not the only surviving Targaryens. A few of my spies saved my children Aegon and Rhaenys from being killed by the Lannisters. Rhaenys is with child through her marriage to our brother. You are not alone in blood but you must not let anyone know of this."

"What are you planning, brother?"

"You will know in time. Promise me that you will stay safe, my dear sister."

"I promise."

They exchanged stories of life in the East and in the West as they walked towards the abandoned towers. There they spotted Bran's direwolf and the boy climbing on one of the towers.

"He is quite an excellent climber that little one; Reminds so much of Aegon, how old is he?" Rhaegar asked

"One and ten and he has never fallen." Dany replied in a nervous voice as she watched Bran as he neared the window.

"You say he has never fallen. Why is there a twinge of fear in your voice?"

"Just concerned, he is like a brother to me after all." She said her eyes on the boy as she saw the boy being pulled into the window

"Don't worry, you said so yourself that he has never fallen. You should trust in the boy's abili-" he stopped when he saw a hand pushed the boy out of the window.

"NO BRAN!" Dany screamed

"DAEMON, VOLORYS VENI" Rhaegar yelled

In a blink of an eye, Dany and Rhaegar was on the dragon's back, soaring towards Bran. Rhaegar caught the boy in midair just before Bran's body touched the ground. Holding the boy in her arms Dany shivered in fear the instant she caught a glimpse of Jamie Lannister in the tower window as the beast flit around the tower and in a split second it was hovering at the balcony of the Great Keep. Rhaegar swiftly maneuvered himself, his sister, and the boy into the balcony and shooed the dragon away.

"Dany, was that really a dragon?" the boy asked

"Yes it was, Bran"

"What is its name?"

"Daemon the White Fyre is the name of my dragon, little lord." Rhaegar said as he effortlessly slipping back into his Braavosi mask

"Bran, what happened?" Dany asked

"The queen and her brother, I saw them together, and the man pushed me."

"What you witnessed might cause you, your life. We best keep what we saw to ourselves. Lady Targaryen, I suggest you take the boy to his chambers." Lord Caspian drawled "_I must send for Jaerys to watch the boy." _he thought while looking at his sister seriously.

"Thank you for saving my life, ser" Bran said with a smile

"Anytime, young lordling" Lord Caspian drawled

"Yes, thank you Lord Caspian, for all the things you have done and I apologize for the trouble someone caused after swearing a vow to his mother to never climb again." Dany apologized to her brother while looking at Bran sternly.

At that moment Lady Lyanna and Lady Catelyn came in.

"And what trouble would that be?" Lady Catelyn

"Before your lord husband had gone for the hunt, he had left Lord Caspian in my company to satisfy his curiosity about my being the last of my name. While exchanging stories, Bran slipped from the tower he was climbing and Lord Caspian caught him before he hit the ground, my lady." Dany explained

"Thank Gods the two of you were there. Lord Caspian I am thankful to you for saving my son. It was very valiant of you." Lady Catelyn graciously thanked him.

"Not at all, my lady; I did not want him hurt because to be blunt that misstep could have cost the boy his life. He reminded me of the son I lost and I did not want my kind hosts to experience the similar pain I went through of losing my son." Lord Caspian again told another half-true story.

"I'm sorry for your loss; it is very kind of you to spare another from grief, my lord. If you'll excuse us, I'd love to have a word with my son." Lady Catelyn excused herself and took her son.

"Interesting morning isn't it?" Lady Lyanna mused

"How right you are, Lady Stark" Rhaegar agreed

"I imagine you've had days such as these, dear brother?" Dany asked

"No; only in the North have I experienced the days such as these. Though I'm glad to see that we are not alone, my sweet sister" Rhaegar japed

Before Dany could answer her brother, the arrival of the hunting party distracted her and the next thing she knew she in the arms of her betrothed.

"Is it just me? or my son has missed his betrothed so much that he did not see his lady mother?" Lady Lyanna asked jokingly

Rhaegar had a coughing fit in an attempt to hide his amusement seeing Dany's cheeks blush into a crimson color. Self-consciously, Jon pulled away from a blushing Dany and went kiss his mother on the cheeks and apologized.

"Forgive me, mother. Uncle Ned sent me ahead when Aunt Catelyn sent a rider to inform him that something happened to Bran. Where is he? Is he alright? What happened?" Jon said he reached for Dany.

"He went climbing and he slipped and fell but fortunately Dany and her brother were there. So he is safe. Do not worry." Lady Lyanna assured her son

"I am glad that he is safe." Jon said

"Well, I don't know about the three of you but the excitement of this day has worn me out." Rhaegar said

"I'll take you to the guest house. Follow me" Lady Lyanna said then led him to West wing of the castle.

"Why do I have the feeling that Bran's accident is not an accident?" Jon asked

"Because it wasn't an accident. He was pushed." Dany said

* * *

The song sung by Lady Lyanna is an excerpt from the song "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from Andrew Llyod Webber's musical The Phantom Of Opera


	7. Chapter 6: The Discovery and the Birth

**Chapter 6**

**In Winterfell**

Two days prior to leaving with Arya to King's Landing, Lord Stark had agreed to allow Rhaenys under the name Armea Caspian to visit her aunt Daenerys in the North, much too Dany's delight and sending Theon with Sansa, back to the Iron Islands with his permission to wed Sansa. Lord Stark became wary of the Lannisters after what had happened to Bran. With his favourite cousin's imminent departure due to her betrothal to his younger half-brother Prince Gendry, Jon had fashioned a sword as a parting gift to Arya. While forging the sword, he encountered the last person he wanted to meet, Jaime Lannister.

"Forging a sword, I see. Fine work and excellent balance but it is not the appropriate size for a man of your stature? It is far too small and thin. Do you know how to wield a sword? Do you even know how to kill a man?" Jaime said tauntingly

"The sword I am forging is a parting gift for my cousin. I have my own sword, I know how to wield it but I have yet to kill a man if I were to kill, I prefer to face him when I finish him off. I hope I never will but we can't all have what we want." Jon replied menacingly

"True, I hear congratulations are in order for our newly acknowledged heir to Storm's End and soon to be lord husband of the beautiful dragon spawn, or is it the direwolf whore now ?" Jaime smirked

"I thank you for your sentiments; I never expected the acknowledgement although I know it did not sit well with your sister I welcome it regardless. As for my engagement, I am pleased that my father chose Daenerys to be my bride. I love her with all my heart and I would kill for her. She is my family and the Starks value their family the way a Tully would. If you'll excuse me, I must say goodbye to my cousin." Jon retorted calmly

**One Week Later**

Before Prince Rhaegar left for Braavos, he sent for Lord Darklyn and his daughter Rhaenys who seemed to be more heavily with child than an expectant mother of three moons and left him with strict instructions to watch over Dany, Rhaenys, and Bran. Robb became fast friends with Dany's new good sister and her sworn shield Ser Lucius (Jaerys Darklyn). Two days later while guarding Bran in his chambers at the North Tower, Lady Catelyn and Lady Lyanna watched them like hawks. Robb, Jon and Dany absorbedly observed as Armea played with Bran and Rickon.

"Do not worry about Rhaenys she will be a good mother." Jon declared so softly only she can hear, as he planted a kiss in her lips. When Lady Lyanna cleared her throat; he pulled his face away from Dany and just held her in his arms

"I hope so" Dany sighed as she relaxed in the warmth he offered as they watched Bran lays his head on his pillow

"Look at Robb" he pointed out then Dany noticed Robb's love struck gaze directed at her niece

"Oh, gods" she gasped in shock

"Careful cousin, don't forget Armea is an honoured guest of your house and she is married to the dragon." Jon warned

"Who lives across the sea, dear cousin" Robb countered but stopped when Lady Catelyn looks at him sternly and just jealously looked at Rickon who was sleeping in Armea's arms.

"Something is wrong" Lady Lyanna said

"Oh, gods, what is that terrible smell?" Armea cried while holding a sleeping Rickon as Robb opened a window

"Fire! There's a fire." Robb said as he ran out of the tower with Jon and Lady Lyanna.

"Lady Armea, Let me take you to your chambers, my dear. Breathing the fumes is dangerous in your current condition." Lady Catelyn led Armea back to her chambers followed by Ser Lucius.

When Dany returned to Bran's chambers after taking Rickon to his own, and finds an assassin attempting to kill Bran.

"You are not supposed to be here." The man said.

Dany grabs a dagger, attacks the man and screamed to wake the boy.

"Bran! Run!" Dany screeched

The assassin nicked Dany's arm when she got distracted trying to make the boy leave the room. When he was about to slit her throat, she held the blade to keep him from slitting her. Then Bran's direwolf came in the chambers and bit the assassin's arm, releasing Dany. She grabbed the assassin's knife and stabbed the man while Bran's direwolf tear out the assassin's throat.

"Well done, Summer." Bran said to his direwolf

Dany went toward the door then Robb and Jon came in. Robb went to his shocked brother as Jon went straight to Dany.

"What happened here?" Jon asked while holding Dany.

"An assassin came for Bran." Dany blurted out and winced when Jon accidentally touched her scarred arm.

"You're hurt" Jon said as he removes the bloody sleeve that covered Dany's wound.

"Bran, take Dany to the maester" Robb ordered his brother.

Snapping out of his reverie, Bran takes Dany to Maester Luwin. Lady Catelyn notices the wound on Dany's arm and her bleeding hand and the dead man in Bran's chambers

"What happened here?" Lady Catelyn asked

"Someone wanted Bran dead and sent a thug to kill him, fortunately Dany was able to finish the man with the help of Bran's direwolf" Robb said

"This is to fine a blade for a simple farmer, it is made of Valyrian steel and the hilt is made with dragonebone." Jon notes holding the knife Dany used to stab the killer then he searches the man and finds a pouch in his persona.

"Robb, Look at this." Jon instructs as he tosses the pouch to Robb.

"Fresh Lannister gold" Robb observes.

Lady Catelyn notices something on the hilt of the knife.

"Jon, let me see that knife?" Lady Catelyn orders

"Here" Jon handed it to her then she removes the rubber wrapping around the hilt, revealing the sigil of House Lannister.

"The nerve of those scums to feast with us and then think they can get away after attempting to murder my brother in his bed and injure my good cousin to be" Robb rages

"Cousin, calm yourself. Now is not the time to lose your wits. Think about this situation with care." Jon tries to soothe Robb

"I'm beginning to doubt that Bran fell from the tower. He was always a sure footed climber." Robb scoffed

"True, why would they attempt to kill a boy twice?" Lady Catelyn asked

"If that boy saw something that he was not meant to see." Lady Lyanna answered behind Lady Catelyn with her was Daenerys and Bran holding her good arm.

"Is there something I should know, Daenerys?" Lady Catelyn asked coldly

"The day Lord Caspian-"

"Your brother, I know who he really is. I'll spare you the truth later." Lady Catelyn interrupted.

"I'll explain later" Jon offered looking at his cousins who were obviously knocked for six

"That day my brother and I broke Bran's fall by dragon's flight. I saw a glimpse of the reason why Bran fell. However what I saw is merely a speculation. The one who can confirm it is Bran alone." Dany said in a gentle voice.

"Dragon's flight? There are no dragons for the passed three hundred years." Robb said

"My mother had left me three dragon eggs, but my father gave my eldest brother three dragon hatchlings. Before he was murdered, my father passed some knowledge about dragons to my brother, the secret of Fire and Blood that I now possess." Dany replied

"Impossible!" Robb huffed in disbelief

"Incredible, yes, but not impossible, my dear nephew for I have had the same experience as your future good cousin." Lady Lyanna

"Enough! Brandon, what did you see that day?" Lady Catelyn asked her son

"I was climbing on one of the abandoned towers then through a window I saw the queen and her twin brother together. The man pulled me in and asked me what my age was while the queen kept saying 'he saw us' then the man pushed me out of the tower and the next thing I knew I was with Dany and Lord Caspian at the balcony of the Great Keep." Bran told his mother as he still clutched Dany's hand.

"Again, I thank you for saving my son, Dany." Lady Catelyn said gratefully.

"Aunt, there is more. Yesterday, Ser Lucius and I went to investigate the tower where Bran fell and found this in a room." Jon said as he revealed a lock of long golden hair.

"I must warn Ned of this but I don't trust a raven. I will go to King's Landing at first light."

"It is too perilous a journey, my lady" Dany protested

"I must." Lady Catelyn insisted

"Then I will go, mother" Robb offered

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will not go alone. Ser Rodrik will be coming with me to ensure my safety. The Lannisters must pay for their crimes"

When they all left to their own devices, Jon and the Stark boys; accompanied by Ser Lucius left for a hunting expedition at the Wolfswood. Dany had gone to her niece's chambers, not finding her niece in the bed she looked in the bathing chambers, there she found Rhaenys clutching her belly and screaming, her dress covered in her own blood.

"Aunt, please help me! My child is coming!"

"It is too soon" Dany squealed as she helped Rhaenys into the bed.

"No, it is my time, aunt. Viserys took my maidenhood ten moons ago and he married me in secret before telling father and Aegon."

Laying down, Rhaenys again screamed in agony when she felt the next pain then Dany called for a page.

"Boy, send for the maester, immediately." Dany said in a panicked voice as the boy hurriedly left, Lady Lyanna was passing through.

"Dany, Why did you call for the maester? Are you unwell, dear?" Lady Lyanna asked with a concerned voice

"No, it is not me, my lady. Rhaenys is in labour. The babe is coming." Dany said as she followed Lady Lyanna into Rhaenys' chambers. Lady Lyanna was sitting next to Rhaenys soothing and guiding her.

"Armea, dear. Listen to me. Just breathe through the pain. Trust me it helps." Lady Lyanna soothed.

As Rhaenys was breathing through another pain, Maester Luwin came in with the page carrying a basin of cold water and cloths.

"You are doing well, Lady Caspian. Spread your legs and when I say push, push the babe out." said the old man as he covered her with a blanket

Instead of replying Rhaenys screamed in pain, grabbed Lady Lyanna's left hand and seized Dany's good arm

"Alright PUSH!"

Rhaenys grunted as she pushed

"Dany, I would like you to check if you see the babe's hair" the maester instructed.

Dany shifted and looked into the blanket. Rhaenys tightened her grip on Dany's arm

"Maester Luwin, I do not see the babe's hair or head. I see it's backside" Dany answered

"This is going to be a long night." Lady Lyanna muttered

"I don't care. I just want the child in arms." Rhaenys screamed

"Breathe then PUSH, my lady." said the maester

Again with a grunt Rhaenys pushed the child out until four hours later, a sound filled the room.

"Armea, you've given birth to a girl" Dany said as she handed the babe to the maester to be cleaned and embraced her niece.

"Congratulations, my dear girl. You are now a mother." Lady Lyanna said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. May I see her?" Rhaenys asked

"Of course. Here she is, my lady." Maester Luwin handed her the babe and Rhaenys nursed her child

"She is beautiful" Lady Lyanna said as she left to tell Lady Catelyn

"What will you name her?" Dany asked as Maester Luwin left them, Jon and Robb came in silently.

"Annalysse Targaryen is her name" Rhaenys said


	8. Chapter 7: Letters and Love notes

**Chapter 7**

**Earlier in the Wolfswood**

After their discovery about the Lannisters, Catelyn Tully Stark prepared to leave for King's Landing with a silent fury. With his mother leaving, Robb was left with the responsibilities as Lord of Winterfell. While Ser Lucius was teaching Bran how to hold a Braavosi sword, Jon and Robb were hunting in the Wolfswood. As they walked along a nearby creek, Jon heard a soft whimpering.

"Do you hear something Robb?" Jon asked

"No" Robb replied

"There it goes again, did you hear it?" Jon asked

"Yes, look over there by the bushes. Something moved." Robb noted

Jon went closer and found a silvery blonde direwolf with big red eyes that reminded him of Dany so he took it and went back to Robb, who was waiting on him with Ser Lucius and Bran when they met a rider from Winterfell.

"What news from Winterfell, Tristram?" Robb asked

"My lords, your presence are requested back at the castle. The Targaryen lady has gone into labour. " Tristram replied hurriedly

"We will be with you shortly. However; Tristram, there is something I require" Jon replied

"I am at your disposal, milord." Tristram replied

"Take this direwolf to the stables alongside my own wolf, please." Jon asked politely then the rider left with the wolf in tow and Ghost trailing behind.

"Mount up! We ride for Winterfell." Robb said

**At present, in Winterfell**

"Congratulations on birthing a healthy babe, Lady Armea. I know your husband will be pleased." Jon commended

"Thank you, Jon." Armea panted

Robb laid eyes on Armea, who was clearly exhausted after the birth of her daughter, the silver-blonde haired babe she held in her embrace. He observed as the child had her father's colouring, not the exotic dark of her mother's hair but her eyes favoured the Dornish coloring and had a striking similarity to Daenerys.

"The babe looks a lot like her mother, doesn't she?"Jon urged Robb to come forward.

"Indeed, she does. Congratulations, Armea. Annalysse takes her looks from you." Robb complimented

"Thank you, Robb" Armea said as she handed the babe to Ser Lucius who silently congratulated his charge and laid the child in the crib beside the bed and went out.

"You must be exhausted" Dany said

"I am" Armea replied

"Then we will leave you, so that you can rest; Robb?" Jon said

"I will be along" Robb replied then Jon and Dany left the chamber.

**At Dorne**

Dorne had remained loyal to the Targaryens. The Dornish had no love of the Lannisters since the murder of Princess Elia. When House Martell learned that the Crown Prince Rhaegar, his children, and Viserys had escaped, they protected the surviving Targaryens, secretly sided with them and aided them. Learning that they could not save Daenerys from being a hostage of the North and the Baratheons, they patiently waited for word from Braavos. Arianne Martell had a deep hatred for the Baratheons and the Lannisters that did not only stem from the murder of her beloved aunt. She grew up with Raemond Rivers of House Blackfyre when Queen Rhaella, who was fond of Raemond despite being a son of her husband with another. She had him sent to Dorne knowing how bastards are treated with kindness there. Arianne was five when her hand was promised to him and didn't mind that he was ten years her senior. Years later, she dreamed of a future with Raemond by her side but little did she know that it was not to be. When he rode to King's Landing to aide in the escape of his half-siblings, he died in the dragon armour of his brother with Arianne's name on his lips. When she had learned of his demise, she was devastated. Following the brutal death of the man she loved, Raemond Rivers in the hands of Robert Baratheon, she swore to not marry until the usurper dies and had begged her father to help Prince Rhaegar. A knock brought Arianne back from her thoughts.

"Enter" Arianne said with authority

"A letter from Braavos, my lady" A page answered

"Well don't just stand there. Hand it over" Arianne commanded

After a long wait of three moons, a letter finally arrived from her good uncle Rhaegar Targaryen. She dismissed the boy when he gave her the letter. She broke the bronze tiger seal.

**_Good Niece,_**

**_The true game begins. The dragons are not alone. The wolves will be ours when my sister weds the usurper's son. The lions will pay dearly but first the secret must go out before the next moon comes and the usurper's reign will end. All will learn that Westeros will never be at peace until the blood of the dragon once again sits in the Iron Throne._**

**_I Remain,_**

**_The Silver Prince_**

Satisfied with the news, Arianne folded the letter and sealed it in her desk. Suddenly aware that she is not alone, she turns and throws a knife to find Lord Darklyn catching it in midflight.

"Jaerys" Arianne acknowledges

"Your skills at the knife are as sharp as ever but your beauty is a far more deadly weapon, princess" Jaerys said

"And yet, all I see is the knight of masks and a shameless flatterer; how is my darling niece?" Arianne asked.

"She has given birth to a beautiful girl" Jaerys revealed

"Wait. Is this made known to Viserys?" Arianne asked

"Yes, my lady" he replied

"Good, What news?" Arianne inquired

"The king and queen have only one trueborn heir." Jaerys revealed

"What of Joffery, Myrcella, and Tommen?" Arianne asked

"All three are Jaime Lannister's inbred bastards." He replied

"Interesting, What of our 'beloved' King Robert? Does he know?" Arianne enquired

"Who knows? Either way, you will get your revenge and mine. That bastard has lived long enough I'd say. Raemond was a good man and he deserves justice." Jaerys said

"I agree; your twin did not deserve his fate, dear uncle Raeiden." Arianne agreed

"I wonder if the usurper does not mind being killed by a boar for being the pig that he is." Jaerys thought out loud

"Do what you will. Just make sure that he is dead."Arianne groaned

"As you wish, Princess" Jaerys said then disappeared

**In Winterfell**

**ROBB**

It has been three weeks since Lady Catelyn left for King's Landing. News of the incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister had reached the North, As well as the arrest of Tyrion Lannister by Lady Catelyn Stark. Robb was finishing his duties as acting Lord of Winterfell with help from his aunt Lady Lyanna. He smiled as Dany passed by the door of his solar with his younger brothers and found himself amused because she was dragging the struggling Stark boys towards the Library Tower. Catching a glimpse of her violet eyes, his thoughts went back to Armea Caspian whom he now knew as Rhaenys Targaryen, the trueborn daughter of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, miraculously cheated certain death. Distracted, he sighed and berated himself for wanting a married woman. Lady Lyanna noticed the changed in her nephew.

"Why the sigh Robb? Am I boring you?" Lady Lyanna asked teasingly

"No, dear aunt, I'm just tired." Robb replied

"Why don't you take a rest?" Lady Lyanna asked

"I am almost through and I do not want to procrastinate" Robb answered politely

Signing the last of the paperwork, he stood and went to the Godswood. Along the way he saw Armea holding Annalysse.

"Good morning, Lady Targaryen. How are you and your daughter?" Robb greeted

"I am well and so is she. Thank you for asking, Lord Stark. Off to the Godswood?" Armea asked

"Aye; milady, that is where I am going. If you'll excuse me" he answered pleasantly

"Robb, Wait." Armea uttered while holding on to Robb's arm.

"Yes, Lady Targaryen?" Robb asked

"I do beg your pardon for not coming to you sooner. Thank you for being so kind to me and for taking care of me and Annalysse while I was recovering from childbirth." Armea thanked him as she settled her baby.

"You did not offend, my lady. You are a guest, it is your right to be accommodated and how can I call myself a man let alone a lord if I do not know how to treat a woman, whether a highborn or not. A woman must be treated with respect." Robb said

"How very gallant of you" Armea complimented

"Hardly, I just do what is right" Robb said

"Thank you Robb."Armea said

"Yes; thank you, Lord Stark for care caring for my family. I am in your debt." Viserys said as he dismounted from his fiery steed five feet above the ground.

Greatly Astounded, Robb finally believed Dany when he saw Viserys' red dragon, Aeneas, hovering above the Northern sky when Armea said something in High Valyrian then the dragon disappeared.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Lord Targaryen. I trust your journey was pleasant." Robb said as he shook hands with the husband of the woman he loved.

"Yes it was; the North is beautiful, Lord Stark." Viserys said

"My love, I present to you, our daughter, Annalysse Targaryen." Armea said

"She is beautiful, my lady" Viserys said as he held Annalysse in his arms.

"If you'll excuse me, I shall leave you alone" Robb said with a resigned tone.

Leaving them alone he went off to the Godswood then threw himself in his duties again.

**DANY**

After taking Bran and Rickon to Maester Luwin for their lessons, Dany was walking along the corridors when she comes across a piece of paper. She opens it and found that it was written in Jon's hand and it read.

**_Take fifty paces forward then face the waxing moon. _**

**_Take twenty paces to find a gift and from it never part._**

She followed the instruction, which took her to the shed where the direwolves are kept. She stood in front of Ghost and found a silvery blonde direwolf beside him. It had another note tied securely around its right front leg. She untied the note and it read.

**_Make a left turn at the armoury, ten paces soon. _**

**_Face the rising sun, turn right and make five paces to my heart. _**

She took the silver blonde direwolf in her arms and the note leads her to the Glass Gardens. There she saw her betrothed holding bouquet of blue winter roses and violet lilies. As she approached him, he gave her the flowers.

"For you, my lady" Jon said

"How thoughtful, thank you they're beautiful. Oh, thank you for little Snow. I love her" She thanked and accepted the flowers

"I'm glad you like her" he smiled then he leaned towards her and their lips met. They stopped when they heard footsteps.

"Your brother is here, my lady" he whispered

"Enjoying your betrothal to my sister, young prince?" Viserys sniggered

"Just Lord Stark; I've yet to grow used to my other title. Rest assured, I am no son of Cersei Lannister, Lord Viserys" Jon replied

"I despise the Lannisters, just as I hate to the Seven Hells, all Baratheons. I don't care if you have Stark blood in your veins for once a Baratheon always a Baratheon." Viserys expressed

"My love, please do not be rude to our soon to be good brother for he loves my lady aunt with all his heart. He has been very kind to me and our daughter" Armea said

"Let me just make something clear, I failed my mother and sister, four and ten years ago and after that failure, I never knew my sister. If you hurt my sister, I will make sure that you die a million deaths and burn in the Seven Hells for all eternity." Viserys hissed

"Brother, please stop. Thank you for your concern but it is unnecessary. The Starks have been very kind to me." Dany said

"We dragons must protect each other, my sweet sister. Dany, remember our words. 'Fire and Blood' though you are raised by wolves and even if, regrettably you must marry a son of the Usurper, never forget that you are a descendant of Aegon the Conqueror, a pure Targaryen and a true dragon." Viserys reminded her.

"I will never forget, brother."Dany replied

"And I will never let her forget." Jon assured her brother

"Good." Viserys said

"You must be tired, my love. Come, I will take you to your quarters" Armea said leading her husband to the West Wing.

Lady Lyanna was reading a book when Robb had sent for Jon and Dany in the Lord's solar to help him. Suddenly Tristram came in the solar running behind him a Baratheon bannerman carrying a babe.

"Pardon my lords, my ladies. A rider delivered a letter from King's Landing. These are for you, Lord Baratheon." Tristram said

Dany took the crying babe and the babe calmed in Dany's arms. Lady Lyanna indulged herself to cuddling the babe.

"Jon, who is it from?"Robb asked.

"It is from Uncle Stannis."Jon said as he opened the letter.

**_Nephew,_**

**_War is brewing. Your father, King Robert is dead, killed by a boar during a hunting expedition. Thanks to the Starks we learned truth about Cersei and the Kingslayer. For that we have reason to believe that only Stephan is the only trueborn son of Robert and Cersei. Gendry is the only baseborn spared from Cersei's wrath, having been switched at birth, replacing the stillborn twin of Stephan. Your uncle Eddard has seized control over the Lannister bastards with the help of a Braavosi named Daevon Caspian and a reluctant Tyrion Lannister. Unfortunately Cersei Lannister has fled the Capitol and abducted your good aunt Lady Catelyn Stark and your cousin Arya Stark; aided by the Kingslayer. Daevon had apprehended Jaime Lannister but failed in capturing Cersei Lannister and recovering your aunt and cousin. As for your royal "siblings" save, Prince Gendry, and Prince Stephan Baratheon of Storm's End: Joffery will be sent to the Wall, Myrcella will be sent to Winterfell and Tommen will be your ward at Storm's End with your brothers Gendry, Stephan, and Edric. You are to take the Targaryen girl and your youngest sister Barra, who we saved from the genocide of King Robert's bastards, your stepmother's last edict as Queen, to the Storm's End; where the arrangements are being made for your wedding. Eddard and his bannermen, Renly, and the Braavosi as well as your siblings are waiting for you there. Daevon Caspian's allegiance is still unknown but he says that it would be wise not to harm the Targaryen girl because it would anger the girl's brother as well as force his House to raise its banners against us. House Caspian may be small but it is not to be trifled with. They have control over the Dothraki horse lords and the last male Targaryen; they will not hesitate on crossing the Narrow Sea and put another Targaryen in the Iron Throne. You must correct the mistakes my beloved brother made. Start with the Targaryen girl. _**

**_Your uncle,_**

**_Stannis Baratheon_**

**_Lord of Dragonstone_**

When he finished reading the letter to Dany and his mother, Jon handed it to Robb, whose hand was extended.

"Father is dead, I must go to Storm's End and Dany is coming with me" Jon said

"Then I'll stay here with Bran and Rickon, be careful both of you." Lady Lyanna said

When he was done, Robb in a fit of rage pushed a stack of documents off the table.

"I am calling the banners and do not do anything to stop me. They have my sister and my mother, Jon." Robb said.

"I cannot disagree but think about this carefully." Jon advised

"Before you do anything reckless. Ease your storm, Robb." Lady Lyanna ordered

"My lord, there is another letter." Tristram interrupted handing the letter to Robb

**_Lord Stark,_**

**_Should you raise your banners against the Lannisters, then you will need all the help you can get. Through the union of your cousin and my sister , you will gain the loyalty and banners of House Targaryen and House Caspian. I ask nothing but the safety of my sister, my brother and his wife, which I've no doubt you will ensure. I am eternally indebted to your House especially your father. For doing what I cannot for my sister. I will help you retrieve your mother and sister. Your family will be reunited. Consider this my payment, my men will meet your host at Moat Cailin and will join you until House Lannister has truly paid their debts._**

**_I Remain,_**

**_Rhaegar Targaryen/ Daevon Caspian _**


	9. Chapter 8: Tales, Swords, and White Silk

******AN/: Hey everyone! I'm sorry if I took so long to update. I had just completed my first semester, had to quit my job as a cashier in a gas station to focus on my studies and my writings, and I have been very busy because my family had to move to a new house and I had rehearsals for a play "Fire and Ice" of which I got the role of Daenerys Targaryen. Yey! I could have updated sooner but my ancient laptop died on me so I'm stuck with looking for an internet cafe to continue writing this fic for the time being. (SAD) Many thanks for the continued support for this fanfic. Love the reviews and constructive criticisms. Thanks to everyone stay tuned to this fic. Love you guys! ****Anyway enjoy the update.**  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

With the death of King Robert, Stannis is currently the Regent of the Seven Kingdoms because Ned had refused the position when a dying Robert appointed him first. Instead he opt to leave for Storm's End with Renly who is now the current Hand and Lord of Dragonstone, to await their nephew and the current Lord of Storm's End, Jon and his Targaryen bride-to-be Daenerys. Stannis had been very fond of Jon for his frequent visits to his Baratheon family and because he had no sons, he made Jon his heir.

**The Dungeon Cells of Storm's End **

In a dark cell a chained Jaime Lannister looked up when the door opened and saw his brother Tyrion.

"Good of you to return to Cersei's aid when you were to be appointed to command half the hosts of the Westerlands. One letter from her and you come back running in to the line of fire for our dear sister like a faithful dog though you ended up in Valyrian steel chains. How very courageous of you; courageous and to be blunt, quite stupid."

"Why have you done this brother?" Jaime asked

"Justice and paying back an old debt; In fact, you are about to make payment for the lies you wove. You are my brother and the only one I called my family. Yet I should have known that betrayal after all runs deep in our family but that aside. I know about you and our sweet sister. Cersei must have hit her head really hard in the gutter when she hatched that dim-witted idea of hers to pass off your children as Robert's with the real one not a league away from her line of sight." Tyrion mocked.

"Do not mock her" Jaime threatened

"Or else what? You forget which one of us is in chains. I pity you for letting our sister lead you by your cock. Did you know that she took our idiot cousin Lancel as a lover when you fled after attacking Ned Stark?" Tyrion asked

"Cersei would never do that to me. She is my other half. She belongs to me" Jaime said with a tone of uncertainty

"Your loyalty to our sister is commendable though she is unfaithful but did I hear a tone of hesitation?" Tyrion asked

Jaime tried to respond but that found that he could not. Tyrion had hit his mark.

"Now you know the feeling of being betrayed" Tyrion whispered to his brother then planted a solid punch in Jaime's side.

Again the cell door opened, Daevon Caspian and Jaerys Darklyn came in.

"Lord Tyrion, Lord Stark craves a word with you at the Lord's solar, if you could spare a moment. And I think your brother has had enough." Daevon drawled with a smooth accent.

Tyrion nodded then straightened his tunic and went on his way with Jaerys trailing behind him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you, Lord Caspian?" Jaime sneered

"Just a few questions then I will leave you alone." Daevon replied

"And how do plan to make me answer?" Jaime asked

"I have my ways. One of them is an arrow aimed at your younger brother's head. The other is torture."

"Do not involve my brother" Jaime said insolently

"Then answer my questions to save your brother from certain death and spare yourself from pain. What words did the Mad King utter before you killed him?" Daevon countered.

"What does it matter to you, Lord Caspian?" Jaime asked

Suddenly Jaime felt an excruciating pain in his left thigh and saw a long bleeding slash.

"I am the one asking the questions Lannister! I expect them answered!" Daevon exclaimed

"He said 'Let Robert Baratheon be king of ashes and bones. Burn them all' as I stabbed him through the heart." Jaime let out.

"What of the wife of the Crown Prince?" Daevon uttered emotionlessly

"She died a day after Queen Rhaella gave birth, murdered by Gregor Clegane." Jaime said

"Where did your sister take Lady Catelyn and Lady Arya?" Daevon asked

When Jaime held his tongue he felt a searing pain a few inches from his manhood.

"The Lannister camps in Riverrun." Jaime replied sounding defeated

"For your sake, I trust that you are telling the truth. Jaerys, you know what to do." Daevon said as he left

"Yes, my lord" a voice said

Then a man came in, Jaime was shocked to see that the man who approached him was himself. A cloud of smoke surrounded him then he saw no more.

**The Road to Moat Cailin**

Three weeks after receiving the letter of his mother and sister's whereabouts from Daevon Caspian and five weeks after the arrival of Myrcella Baratheon in Winterfell, Robb gathered his family's bannermen near Castle Cerwyn. Their motives were to relieve the Riverlands of the raids by Lannister forces and ultimately save Lady Catelyn Stark and Arya Stark. Jon and Dany travelled with the Stark bannermen, bringing along his sister Barra and Viserys, who in had business with Daevon in Storm's End. Leaving Armea and her child in Winterfell with Bran, Myrcella, Rickon, and Lady Lyanna; which secretly relieved Robb from worrying. The Starks made camp at the border, a three days ride to the Moat. Robb and Jon were playing with his infant sister with Greywind and Ghost trailing behind when they entered Jon's tent. There they found Dany grasping her one of her dragon eggs which were surrounded by fire in the brazier. Jon laid Barra on her cradle then rush to Dany's side while Robb sat on the chair across them, amused at his cousin's reaction and amazed at again seeing Dany touching the fire.

"Dany what are you doing putting your hand on that dragon egg?"Jon panicked as he pulled her hand off the egg, getting his riding gloves singed in the process.

"Calm yourself, my love. I am fine. Look." Dany assured him showing him her hand.

When he examined her hand, he found it unharmed. He noted that her palm was pleasantly warm to the touch.

"Incredible!" he whispered as he kissed the back of both her hands.

"Not exactly, you forget that I have the blood of the dragon in my veins." Dany teased

"Ah, what joy! My bride-to-be is a Targaryen. Since when did you know that fire cannot harm you?" Jon asked

"When I was six, I was trying to make cakes for you when your uncle announced your arrival from King's Landing, and then Robb came in to help me. I am surprised he did not tell you this story." Dany said turning her head to look at Robb then rested her head on Jon's lap

"Because he wouldn't believe me if I told him, but wait you are not telling him the whole story. When we finished putting the batter in the oven, she got too excited when the cakes were done then she tried to remove the cakes but her hand got caught in the oven. Surprisingly when Dany removed her hand, it was unharmed and when I asked if it hurts she just said 'No, It felt normal and pleasant'." When Robb finished, he started laughing with Dany at the memory

"Come to think of it, I did remember my lady mother mentioning that Dany as a child enjoyed her baths at a scaldingly warm temperature and she comes out unscathed."Jon recalls.

"Jon" Dany admonished her betrothed and jerked her head towards Robb, whose face had a pinched expression.

"We'll save them, Robb. Have faith. We are Starks. Winter is coming." Jon encouraged as he stood and slapped Robb in the back.

"Thank you, Jon" Robb choked out.

"My boys" Dany said as she embraced the two

Then a page came in requesting Robb's presence at the Lord's tent.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, dear cousins. Duty calls." Robb japed earning a laugh from Jon and Dany.

After a meeting with the northern lords, Robb was resting when he heard a clamour from outside his tent. He went out to find Viserys who was carrying an unconscious sun kissed bronze haired young woman, assisted by Tristram who carried a soaked chest.

"What have we here?" Robb asked

" I found her unconscious along the banks of a nearby river while I was taking a walk. She was barely breathing and was holding on to that chest." Viserys replied pointing at the one Tristram was carrying

"Come inside" Robb said as he fixed the cot in his tent while after setting the chest aside Tristram assisted Viserys as he laid the girl on the cot.

"Is she alive?" Viserys asked

"Barely." Robb uttered sitting on the seat next to the cot.

"Judging from her virginal white dress; she is either a white silk or foreign noblewoman." Tristram said

"White Silk?" Robb asked

"A pleasure slave in training, my lords. Pleasure slaves are quite common but a white silk is exceedingly rare in the land where I came from." Tristram informed

"You are not of Westeros?" Viserys asked

"I am not. In fact, I was born in Aleanarnith, a realm quite far from the Westerosi Continent. I was a son of lord, an assassin and a sailor. When I was of Lord Bran's age, I went sailing alone but a storm brought me to Westeros. I was washed ashore at the Eastwatch-by-the-Sea where his uncle, Benjen Stark found me and took me to Winterfell about nine years ago. I served the Starks since then." Tristram retold

"Very interesting. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going out." Viserys said

When the young woman woke, giving the men in the tent quite a shock. Robb saw that the young woman was roughly Sansa's age and had bloody red eyes.

"Where am I?" the girl said

"The Stark camps. You are among honourable men, you are safe, miss." Tristram comforted the girl

"May I know your name, my lady?" Robb asked politely

"Nieseryne, my lord. I am a former white silk sent by Master Edvard, son of Lord Daevon to serve his aunt the Silver Lady and his father bid me give you and my lady's betroth the contents of that chest. He said your father sent Ice to you." Nieseryne replied in soft voice.

"Tristram, please call for Jon and Dany." Robb instructed

"Yes, my lord." Tristram said as he left

"How do you open the chest?" Robb asked

Nieseryne crossed the floor and stood in front of the chest.

"Through fire and blood, you will feel my wrath" she articulated as she pressed her bleeding hand on the dragon lock which absorbed her blood and as she removed her hand, the dragon lock flew back, opening the chest which contained the greatswords: Blackfyre, Dark Sister, and Ice.

"You called for us, Robb?" Jon said holding Dany's hand as he and Dany entered Robb's tent.

"Dany, your nephew sent you a new handmaiden, her name is Nieseryne. She brought some things with her. Gifts from Lord Caspian" Robb said as he gripped Ice.

"He actually kept his word. I thought these Targaryen swords were lost forever." Dany said reaching for Visenya's blade.

"They were hidden in the Red Keep in a place only the kings and crown princes knew like the secret of fire and blood, my lady." Nieseryne revealed

"Thank you, Nieseryne" Dany thanked her as she dismissed her new handmaiden

"The Dragon's blade!" Jon said awestruck .

"Here I thought he would be Ser Arthur Dayne reborn. Who knew that the eldest son of Robert Baratheon would wield Aegon I Targaryen's blade? The IRONY!" Robb said jokingly, making Dany laugh.

"Do not make me hurt you, lover boy!" Jon said playing along.

"Says the lord who CANNOT keep his hands off his betrothed." Robb japed

"That's it " Jon said as he playfully tackled Robb

"Whoa! Down boy! I've got damsels to rescue!" Robb chuckled

"If Aunt Catelyn can see us now. I wonder what will she say" Jon thought out loud

"Is this the way the Lord of Winterfell and the Lord of Storm's End should behave? What will your bannermen say when they see the both you acting like children? They'll think I raised a pack of wolves! For the love of the Seven! Stand and clean yourselves up!" Dany mimicked Lady Catelyn and looking very serious.

Both men stood up terrified then Dany burst into uncontrollable laughter and then the boys joined in.

"You should have seen your faces!" Dany said

"For a moment there I thought you were my mother." Robb grumbled

"Good one, love" Jon said as he kissed a still laughing Dany who put her arms around his neck

"Jon, are you serious? In my tent?" Robb said as Jon deepened the kiss earning a moan from Dany.

"Seven Hells! Jon! Can't you both wait for the wedding?!" Robb yelled as Dany wrapped her legs around Jon's waist then stopped kissing.

"Theon was right. You're too wound up" Dany said as she got off of Jon

"I will see you both in the morning" Robb said

"Sleep well, Robb" Dany said as she left with Jon


	10. Chapter 9: Brother, Savior, and Khal

**Chapter 9**

**The Lannister camps at Riverrun**

Lord Tywin Lannister was outraged when news of his eldest twins Jaime and Cersei were accused of incest by Lady Catelyn Stark had reached him. He saw this as a direct slight on the family's honor and Tywin Lannister does not tolerate any slights to House Lannister. In response sent Ser Gregor Clegane and his men, disguised as brigands, to sack and pillage various villages and hamlets across the Riverlands, Lady Catelyn's home. However, he did not expect that on the death of King Robert, Cersei had fled the Capitol and brought with her Lady Catelyn and Arya Stark, much to Tywin's delight. With Jaime's help she was able to abduct Catelyn and Arya Stark but they were betrayed by Tyrion. When the Braavosi got caught up with them, Jaime made a choice that left Cersei distraught when Jaime had sacrificed himself to buy her some time to escape the wrath of Stannis Baratheon after the Starks had revealed the truth of her children's paternity but she made sure that if she should burn in the Seven Hells, she will bring Catelyn Stark and her daughter with her. When news had reached her that her husband's legitimized bastard Jon Baratheon was to be the heir of the Iron Throne once he weds the Targaryen girl. She summoned the exiled knight turned sellsword, Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island.

"You summoned me, Lady Lannister?" he said

"Your grace, Ser Jorah. Not Lady Lannister" she corrected him

"Forgive me, my lady but you are queen no longer" he declared

"Do you still want this royal pardon?" she snapped sounding annoyed

"It will do me some good but I know that with you Lannisters, there is always a price" he drawled

"I want you to kill Daenerys Targaryen" she said as she threw him a bag of filled with golden dragon coins

"Your husband's attempt failed to kill Viserys Targaryen and since he is the last male of House Targaryen he is the one you must fear. Why the girl? What good will that do? Aside from sending your house to it's doom." he sneered

"My house will never die and I will not let Robert's bastard have happiness, be sure to bring me her head. Now get out of my sight" she screeched as the knight left

**Storm's End**

Weary of the preparations for his half-brother's wedding and concerned for the safety of his betrothed in the hands of the woman he thought to be his mother, Prince Gendry excused himself from Ser Loras after sword practice at the training grounds. Renly noticed the sullen look on his nephew's face. He was thinking when his wife Lady Margaery came into the solar.

"What are you thinking about?" Margaery asked she poured herself a cup of sweet wine

"I'm worried about Gendry. You know, I've seen that same look on his father's face everyday since he released Lady Lyanna from their betrothal. I never thought that I would see that look on his face though. Seeing Gendry like this reminds me too much of Robert. It's like Harrenhall all over again." Renly stated as he took a gulp of Arbor Gold

"My lord, forgive me but Gendry is not Robert just as Arya is not Lyanna Stark and just because the former look too much like their respective latter does not mean that they are. However I do pray that they find Lady Catelyn and Lady Arya soon, for Lord Eddard and Gendry's sake" Margaery said

"My dear you are too kind. How are the wedding preparations?" he asked

"They're coming along quite smoothly. All we need now is the bride and groom. I cannot wait to meet the girl. The way Jon talked about her when you asked him about her, he sounded completely besotted but I hope that he will have happiness." she joked

"Ah Jon, that lucky bastard's got himself a living prize. Robert must be rolling in his grave. Gods rest his soul." Renly cracked

**Moat Cailin**

The Starks finally arrived at Moat Cailin; they made camp a half mile away from the rendezvous point. Robb left Jon in charge of the camps as he went with Tristram to the rendezvous point where they are greeted by a host of 5000 Dothraki warriors, bearing the red Targaryen dragon and the bronze Caspian tiger sigils. Three dragons loomed into view, diving between the Stark force and the Dothraki host as their riders dismount five feet of the ground; Landing on their own stallions before the dragons fly back up to the cover of the clouds. As the four approached Robb, the one in the center, whom Robb assumed to be Daevon Caspian approached him and spoke.

"You must be Robb Stark. I am Daevon Caspian formerly known as Rhaegar Targaryen. I come in peace for I merely wish to pay my great debt of gratitude to your family for caring for my sister for five and ten years and to repay the kindness your house had shown to my family in spite of my crimes. I will stand with you against the Lannisters. 20000 More of my men will come." Rhaegar declared looking intently at the man beside Robb Stark.

"Thank you, my lord. Your aid is most welcome and many thanks for sending my father's sword. "Robb said

"You already know Viserys so allow me to introduce to you my son Aegon Targaryen but is now called Edvard Caspian" after Rhaegar introduced his companions then Viserys took to the skies while Edvard went back into the Dothraki side.

"This man right here is Tristram of Aleanarnith. Lord Caspian, I'd imagine you would want some rest and would desire some time to speak with your sister." he spoke with kindness

"If it is not too much" Rhaegar uttered as the men dismounted and walked toward the Stark camps

"Not at all, follow me my lord, her tent is this way. Though, I am rather curious about your men." Robb expressed as they walked toward the tent the bore the red Targaryen dragon

"I won their loyalty when I defeated Khal Drogo, their king and leader. In a way I was meant to be their khal but I relinquished that role to Viserys. Fret not they are my brother's to command." Rhaegar explained as they neared the tent

"Of course, Lord Caspian; Dany, are you decent?" Robb spoke in front of Dany's tent

"Yes I am, Robb." Dany answered immediately

"Good, you've a visitor. Your brother is here to see you." Robb announced

"Enter" Dany said as the men came in

"Sweet sister, I've missed you" Rhaegar mused as he embraced Dany, who put Barra in her crib to embrace her brother

"And I you, dear brother" Dany sighed as she saw Jon come in and shook Rhaegar's hand and kissed the back of Dany's hand

"My lords, my lady, forgive me but I must borrow my cousin, Lord Stark and Tristram" Jon said with urgency

"Of course" the Targaryen siblings said together.

"We'll take our leave then" Robb heaved while he and Tristram followed Jon

"I wanted to see you before you reach Storm's End and wed your beloved Jon. Viserys, Aegon and I want to steal some time with my sweet sister before she is a married woman. We are your family and we love you Dany. All we ever wanted was your happiness."

"I so look forward to spending my life with Jon but I wish to know my family and I would love to spend some time with you. "

Rhaegar took a seat when Dany offered him after that his son came in accompanied by two women garbed in Pentosi gowns.

"You must be Aegon"

"Dear aunt, finally we meet! You look lovely" Aegon exclaimed

"You are quite the charmer aren't you; but thank you for Nieseryne. She is great help to me" Dany said gratefully

"You are very welcome, sweet aunt. Nieseryne will be your person handmaiden. However I must present to you Irri and Jhiqui. They are Uncle Viserys' gifts and they shall be your constant companions." Aegon spoke uncomfortably.

"I will thank him later. I expect Robb will need to speak to the both of you regarding Riverrun" Dany answered as Tristram appeared

"My lords, Lord Stark wished to discuss some pressing matters with you." Tristram announced

"By and by they will follow, Tristram. We shall have more time to talk later." With that Rhaegar and Aegon left Dany's tent following Tristram

**The Stark camps outside the Trident, Two weeks later**

Robb splits his forces, sending the infantry down the Kingsroad to engage Tywin while the cavalry will cross at the Twins and race to Riverrun and surprise the force held by Ser Daven Lannister. For allowing him crossing and his allegiance at the Twins, Lord Walder Frey extracts the price of a marriage contract, ensuring that Robb will marry a daughter of his house to be chosen by Robb after the war is finished, much to Robb's dismay. After making camp, Dany was taking a walk along the river while the northern lords discuss their strategies. She felt someone approaching her; she turned and saw a man with a sword in his hand about to attack her. She wanted to move but couldn't feel her legs so she let out a gut wrenching scream.

"Shut up or I'll kill you slowly" the man growled as he struck her on the cheeks.

"Run Dany!" Viserys yelled from out of nowhere and jumped in between the man and Dany, who moved aside, his longsword blocking the man's blade before it hit her.

"We meet again, Viserys Targaryen" the man raged as their swords clashed

"Jorah Mormont, you will pay for attacking my sister!" Viserys cried in anger

As they exchanged blows, Viserys nicked Jorah's back and was about to cut his head off when Jorah swung his sword at Viserys, who stepped back causing him to lose his footing.

"Say goodbye, Beggar King." Jorah said as he plunged his sword into Viserys' chest

"NO" Dany screamed in horror as she watched her brother slowly slipping away, his eyes on her, as the man walked towards her then Rhaegar Aegon and Jon appeared in front Jorah

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you" said Rhaegar, whose dagger was on Jorah's throat as Aegon disarmed him then he ordered his son to take his uncle away to the nearby clearing, while Jon went to Dany's side.

"Brother, don't kill him" Dany interceded

"Go see to our brother." Rhaegar ordered as two bloodriders appeared while Jon led Dany to where Viserys was.

"Rhaegar, not now, not like this, please." Dany gasped hysterically as Rhaegar understood

"Take him as a prisoner. I'll deal with him later." Rhaegar said the bloodriders who took Jorah away.

Aegon was desperately trying to plug Viserys' wound in order to prevent more blood loss while being assisted by a bloodrider named Rakharo, who moved aside when he saw Rhaegar. He looked up to see his father and his aunt teary-eyed in her betrothed's arms. As Jon went to fetch the maester, Dany sagged as she approached Viserys, who was still alive but Rhaegar could see that his brother will not last the night. He helped his sister and his son make his brother comfortable as they attempted to heal his wound.

"Brother I am not long for this world" Viserys wheezed

"Oh, do shut up and lean on me for once! You will live Viserys. So hold on just until Jon arrives with the maester." Rhaegar bellowed

"Do not speak anymore uncle. You've lost too much blood." Aegon said quietly

"You need your rest and save your strength. You will be fine, brother." Dany cried

"Come now, We all know it is pointless. I know I will not last the night" Viserys said weakly as Aegon turned away to hide his tears.

"The maester is here. Now, now, my love, Listen to me. Your brother will live and he will get through this." Jon said as he sat next to Dany, who cried on his shoulder while he soothed her.

"Help my brother, please" Rhaegar implored as the maester bent to examined Viserys then stood up

"My lord, I fear his heart will not last, he is losing too much blood for the sword had cut an important blood vessel surrounds his heart. He has but a few moments left I am so sorry." the maester whispered

"No." was all Rhaegar can say.

"Forgive me, this is my fault." Dany blamed herself as she cried in Jon's arms

"Sweet sister, do not say such things. It is not your fault. I would gladly lay down my life for you to be with us, your true family. I know I was rather distant but it is because I felt cheated by Robert Baratheon. It was not for him to marry you off, he had no right. We have waited for too long to see you and take you home but seeing you happy is worth it and enough to satisfy our longing for you, dear sister. It's a shame that I die without my beloved wife but I do not regret trading my life for you to live longer, sweet Dany. I am fortunate at the least to have my family by my side in my final moments. I am sorry I cannot help you win back what is rightfully ours, Rhaegar" Viserys breathed weakly

"No need to be sorry. You fought well, brother. Don't worry about Rhaenys and Annalysse." Rhaegar uttered as he kneeled beside Viserys

"You saved Dany when I could not, my lord. I know you despise me but I thank you for Dany's life" Jon said gratefully

"Forgive me, Jon. Now, I realize that Dany truly loves you and you make her happy. Promise me that you will take care of her, look after one another and live for each other. Before I forget Aeneas is yours, so take care of him. Viserys pleaded

"There is nothing to forgive. I promise to look after your sister" Jon said

"Rakharo, come here" Viserys called for the bloodrider and whispered something in Dothraki to the man when he bend down to listen to his khal then Rakharo went towards Dany.

"Your brother wished to have a Dothraki funeral and said that from this day forward the khalasar will follow you, Khaleesi." He said as he bowed his head then left.

"I feel cold" Viserys rasped

"Look at me, brother" Rhaegar said

"Goodbye, brother." Viserys breathed

"No" Dany cried hysterically as Jon held her

"Dany; Can you do a kindness to a dying man?" he asked then she nodded her tear-stained face

"Let me see your eyes" Viserys begged as Dany leaned closer to Viserys

"Farewell, Rhaenys" Viserys whispered as he kissed Dany's cheek and breathed his last.

Rhaegar closed his brother's still open eyes as Dany turned to Jon and broke down in his arms.


	11. Chapter 10: Fair Maiden, Master, Dragons

**Chapter 10**

**At the Stark Camps**

**JON**

Jon took his grieving bride to be to his tent when Dany begged him to not leave her alone after she witnessed her brother's death. Meanwhile, after a meeting with the northern lords Robb was about to return to his tent but he was taken by surprise when the news of Viserys' death had reached him. At first, he did not believe but he was concerned for Dany when the grievous news was proven true at the arrival of Rhaegar and Aegon carrying Viserys' corpse with the murderer being dragged by two bloodriders. He went straight to Jon's tent and found Dany seated on Jon's lap, weeping hysterically in his arms.

"This is my fault, Jon." Dany cried

"Dany, please stop blaming yourself. This is all Jorah Mormont's doing not yours." Jon stroked Dany's hair

"What happened, Jon?" Robb asked

"Dany went for a walk along the riverbank in the woods nearby, when she was attacked by Jorah Mormont. Viserys came between them before the assassin's blade touched his sister. He fought bravely and sacrificed his life to save Dany." Jon recounted

"And because of me, he will never hold his wife and daughter in his arms again." Dany sobbed

"Hush now, love." Jon comforted her as she wept on his shoulder.

"Jon is right, Dany; you are not to blame for Viserys' death." Robb said

Minutes later Dany had calmed down and fell asleep in Jon's arms as Robb stayed in their company. Jon laid Dany on his cot as he and Robb stepped out for some air.

"Why would a Northernman attempt to kill a future member of the family of his liege lord?" Jon wondered

"He was a slave trader; Father exiled him to the Free Cities for the crime of slavery. In a way this must be his revenge." Robb assumed

"That could be but why Dany? No offense; but my point here is, you are the son of Ned Stark, the man who exiled him. If I was in his place and I wanted revenge I would have tried to kill you, not the future wife of Ned Stark's nephew. " Jon said

"I need to get to the bottom this mess" Robb exclaimed

"Not today. Let us give the dead a proper burial then face that treacherous whoreson." Jon fumed.

"Calm your storm before you let your rage get the better of you, cousin. I still have questions that need answers." Robb pointed out

"And you will get them, Robb" Jon encouraged

"I certainly hope so. Good Night, Jon" Robb sighed as went off

"Good night, Robb" Jon said and went back in his tent with Ghost beside him, he saw Irri holding Barra who was crying

"Irri, Thank you for looking after my sister." Jon thanked the Dothraki woman as he took his sister who calmed down when Jon held her.

"Anything for Khalessi's future family. Will there be anything else?" the handmaiden replied in a heavy accent

"No, you may go. Thank you" Jon said as he laid a sleeping Barra into her crib and took Dany back in her own tent and laid a sweet kiss upon her pink lips then went back to his tent

**TRISTRAM**

Tristram had just finished collecting some fire wood when he encountered Nieseryne, who was sneaking from Aegon's tent.

"Why so secretive, little dove?" Tristram said startling her

"What do you want from me, milord?" Nieseryne breathed then Tristram noticed the Arabiraheal (servant of the Aleanarnithean goddess) mark on Nieseryne's shoulder

"Nothing at all, but now I know that you are no white silk. I see that you still have the mark of the goddess on you but you are no longer a maid. You are an Arabiraheal, a servant of the goddess not a whore or a pleasure slave and I may not know everything about the Arabiraheal but I know that you must always be pure and innocent. You should not have done what you did and do not deny it, you reek of sex." Tristram remarked

"I know my sin is punishable by death. Are you going to kill me, milord?" Nieseryne said

"No, I cannot interfere with what you do with your life. Death will come to you even if I will not kill you but I will give you a choice on how you die." Tristram said

"How?" the girl asked

"To die a no one by the kiss of a blade or die in the flames of immortality and exchange your life for the birth of three. What say you?" Tristram said.

"I wish to die by fire" Nieseryne sighed

"So it shall be" Tristan said as he watched the girl walk towards the cook's tent

Then a young maiden with golden eyes and hair of star-white gold dressed in a flowing blue gown suddenly appeared beside Tristram.

"Another potential bride for your true master, Tristram? Or is he interfering to save this world from the creatures beyond the Wall?" asked the young maiden with a seductively musical voice.

"In a way, it is the latter, my lady." Tristram said as he bowed

"Oh, that girl is the oathbreaker who angered the goddess. I see your real master is ever true to his word and still does what is asked of him no matter what. Tell me, why save the girl who broke her sacred vow of chastity and let Aegon Targaryen bed her like a whore and greatly offend the goddess she serves?" the young maiden questioned Tristram.

"Because she has a greater purpose to serve, my lady" Tristram replied

"I know. The dragons…" she let her words trail off to silence

"The only hope of this world against the Others" Tristram revealed

"My mother has a favour to ask of your master." The young maiden said

"What is it this time?" Tristram asked

"The Prince that was promised shall come from Daenerys Targaryen. Surely your master has seen this and would agree to help complete this mission if he is truly a keeper of order. Time is slipping and winter is truly coming." The young maiden presumed

"Of course, my lady; anything for your mother will be my master's pleasure of fulfilling and I assume that this has something to do with Lyanna Stark's son." Tristram alleged

"There is no man more worthy than he who carries both the blood of the First Men through his mother and of Old Valyria through his father. He carries two Valyrian steel swords. One of them is the sword of the Conqueror." The young maiden said

"I agree. What your mother wills then so it shall be, my lady." Tristram said

"Thank you, Tristram." She said as she spied Robb Stark at the corner of her eyes

"You are welcome, my lady." Tristram said

"I shall deal with the oathbreaker but meet me in a few moments at the cook's tent. I need your assistance for this task" The young maiden said as she left

**ROBB**

Robb was walking along when he saw a young maiden conversing with Tristram in Aleanarnithi. He noticed that the young maiden had an unearthly air around her. As he approached Tristram she left.

"Who was that?" Robb asked

"She is a daughter of a goddess" Tristram said sarcastically

"You jest, I meant her name." Robb corrected

"The angel, the star, the ageless beauty, the nymph, the eternal rose but here in Westeros, she is the Maiden made flesh. Where I come from, she is known by many names, young lord. Yet, her true name no one knows but her mother and my master." Tristram revealed

"She is so beautiful." Robb breathed

"How fickle of you, young lord surely that ethereal beauty did not erase your longing for a certain lady in your heart. The youth these days love not with their heart but with their eyes." Tristram japed

"I agree but I am not one of them, you know how much I care for the woman I left in the North. Not even that mysterious maid can change what I feel." Robb declared

"I admire your devotion. She would be devastated when she learns of her lord husband's demise. The goddess is kind to you, young lord; mayhaps his death is a blessing in disguise." Tristram said

"That maybe so but he did not deserve to die. He deserved to live his life with his lady wife with his infant daughter in his arms and see his long-lost sister happily wed. He was a good man." Robb said with a heart heavy with grief for the fallen Targaryen.

"The good die young but the brave live forever." Tristram sighed

"True" Robb breathed

"If you'll excuse me, young lord; I'll take my leave." Tristram left

"Of course, Tristram" said Robb

**Young Maiden**

The young maiden walked toward the woods and she came upon a dove. The dove flew in front of her and turned into a beautiful woman.

"Mother" the young maiden bowed her head in respect

"Rise child, what has he said about my favour?" her mother asked

"He agrees" the young maiden replied

"Good, Now do your part and do not fail me" her mother ordered

"What of the oathbreaker?" the young maiden asked

"I will forgive her when she burns" her mother replied, turned back into a dove and flew westward. The young maiden made her way back to the camps and waited for Tristram for half an hour then she saw him appear with a white falcon on his shoulder.

"You took long enough." She said sounding impatient

"I am sorry, my lady." Tristram apologized

"Forgiven, Shall we?" she walked into the tent and he followed

Tristram released a mist of sleep towards the 10 cooks and 5 kitchen hands save Nieseryne in the tent.

"Am going to die?" she asked bravely

"Yes, you will but in that face. You will burn but rest assured the goddess forgive your soul." the young maiden said

"Goodnight little dove and I pray you find your peace" Tristram whispered in Nieseryne's ear, put her into a deep sleep, her soul slowly slipping away as he held her small form

The young maiden changed Nieseryne's face, blood red eyes to green and sun kissed bronze hair to raven black then she took Nieseryne's face and changed her golden eyes to Nieseryne's blood red and her hair of star-white gold to Nieseryne's sun kissed bronze. When she finished, Tristram looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"If they realize that the girl went missing, there will be questions. We do not want anyone suspecting; do we Tristram?" the young woman asked rhetorically

"Of course not, my lady." Tristram answered

"Come, there is still more work to be done and my part in this world is far from over." the young maiden said

"I will help you, my lady. My master told me that he will have my head if something will happen to you." Tristram vowed

"My mother will have both your heads in a platter if something does happen to me." the maiden said with a snarky tone as Tristram gulped and looked at the falcon

"What now?" Tristram asked

"We reforge the sword of the Conqueror into the sword of Light after we burn the dead and wake the dragons" the young maiden replied

**The night after**

**DANY**

Dany walked out of her tent in a flowing, black, Pentosi gown. Her silvery blonde hair braided away from her face which is covered with a black veil. Robb was flanked by Jon and a few northern lords came to show their respect for the dead. Dany went straight to Jon's side as Rhaegar and Aegon stood beside them. She was weeping in Jon's arms as they mounted Viserys' body into the pyre. The beautiful young maiden with a robe of light lilac in her hand and a tall man with black hair and gray eyes stood beside Tristram. Facing the Northern lords and the vast Dothraki horde Rhaegar stepped forward, laid the dragon eggs beside Viserys and began to speak.

"Before Viserys ever became a Dothraki khal and a great warrior, to me he was first and foremost my younger brother. In another life, I was Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and he was Viserys Targaryen, the third of his name, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. He was my best friend and when we lost everything because of false accusations but gained new lives and identities to start anew. We did what we could to survive, made the most out of life, and enjoyed the peaceful life we lived across the Narrow Sea. All he ever wanted was to see our family whole and reunited. He loved my children and protected his family. He sacrificed his life to ensure the survival of our house, traded his life for the life of our sister. You will be missed Viserys, May the Seven give you rest and May you forever ride in the night lands." Rhaegar said then walked towards the shadowy figure

Leaving Jon's side Daenerys bravely walked towards the pyre and faced her khalasar

"You will be my khalasar. I see the faces of slaves, I free you. Take off your collars go if you wish, no one will stop you but if you stay. It will be as brothers and sisters as husbands and wives. The man on that pyre is my brother. I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen of the blood of Old Valyria. I am the dragon's daughter and I swear to you that those who will harm you will die screaming." Dany vowed, took a torch from Rakharo and set fire to the pyre.

And as the fires consumed Viserys, a bright light in a dragon's form kissed the sky. Enticed by a young girl's face in the flames Dany walked into fire much to Jon's horror. Within the blaze Dany watched the dragon eggs stir and saw a girl with raven hair sleeping peacefully as she burned. As the sun rose in the eastern sky, the dragons were born.

**JON**

Jon watched in horror as Dany walked into the pyre. Rhaegar and Robb restrained him from going after her. They waited until the sun rose when most of the Northern lords had gone back to their tents, then they search in the remains of the pyre and found Dany unharmed, naked like the day she was born and nursing three dragon hatchlings.

"Dany, you are alive." Jon said as he lovingly took her in his arms

"Yes I am, my love." Dany whispered

"Dragons. They're real" Jon breathed as the green dragon hatchling clung to his arm.

The young maiden stepped forward and covered Dany in a robe.

"Thank you, my lady." Dany said gratefully

"It is a honor to serve the mother of dragons. I'm very sorry for your loss" the young maiden smiled and stood beside the man with whom Rhaegar was conversing. Tristram approached Dany and offered to take the dragons to her tent. Dany reluctantly agreed as she and Jon walked to where Robb and Rhaegar were.

"Liam, this young lady is your godchild. By the Seven how lovely she has become" Rhaegar said as Tristram came back

"Thank you, Lord Caspian" the young maiden blushed

"Old friend, I'm sorry for the loss of your brother. I am sure he is at peace" the man called Liam offered his sympathy

"I fervently hope so" Rhaegar sighed

"Forgive me but this woman is your godchild?" Robb asked Liam

"Yes, she is, Why do you ask Lord Stark?" Liam replied with a stern tone

"I have heard tales of a young maiden with a beauty similar to your godchild's. However the tales do not do you justice, my lady. May I have the honor of knowing your name?" Robb said as Tristram stood beside Robb and Liam

"You honor me, Lord Stark. Forgive me for I must remain nameless" the young maiden politely replied

In a futile attempt Jon and Dany bit back the fits of laughter to keep Robb from feeling a lot worse than the embarrassment of being rejected yet again. Suddenly a group of ten Lannister men appeared.

"What have we here the Targaryen girl and the bastard prince" a Lannisterman said

"Looks like them to me. Get them" another said

"Jon take Dany back to the camps along with Lord Liam's godchild" Robb said with urgency

"That will not be necessary Lord Stark. Leave these gold headed shits to me." Lord Liam said

"Watch and learn" Rhaegar whispered to Jon and Robb

The young maiden took a looking glass from Tristram and fixed her hair while Dany watched intently.

Lord Liam held up a thin sword and removed the sword from it's sheath

"Do you have a death wish, old man? That short sword will never withstand the strength of a longsword. How do you intend to fight us, you fool?" a Lannister man snapped

"Like this." Lord Liam said and in span of a minute he moved with godlike speed across the clearing and attacked. As he sheathed his sword all ten men lay dead their blood watering the grass in the clearing.

Rhaegar looked surprised, Tristram and Dany' s eyes were wide with amazement, Robb and Jon were eyes wide, mouth opened and completely speechless.

"Jon, I love you but sweetling close your mouth before you eat a fly. You as well Robb" Dany said as she recovered from amazement

Then the boys obeyed instantly

"Good boys. Now shall we to the camps to break our fasts. Brother, do not take too long here." Dany said as she left with Jon and Robb

"Of all my years as an esquire to Lord Liam in Aleanarnith before I came to Westeros. He still never ceases to amaze me" Tristram revealed

"I have heard of his skills and prowess in swordpoint, However this is the first time I saw him in battle." Rhaegar marvelled as he left

**Young Maiden**

The young maiden looked up from her looking glass

"Done showing off I see" The young maiden said

"Still can't get over the fact that I used to court your mother but mind you she liked it very much when I show off" Lord Liam said as he dropped his old appearance and shifted to a younger face

"In your dreams" the young maiden snarkily replied

Suddenly a dove dropped its waste on Lord Liam's shoulder but Lord Liam sidestepped it then looked up

"Nice try but I know you still like it when I show off" Lord Liam said

"Just give it a rest and for once let me live it down." The young maiden sighed in exasperation

"As milady commands" Lord Liam mock bowed

The young maiden groaned in irritation as Lord Liam turned to Tristram.

"I've a friend stopping by to assist us in this task but he only works at night." Lord Liam said

"Yes master" Tristram said

"I am going back to the camps" the young maiden said as she took Nieseryne's form again

"Whatever you want." Lord Liam said as he shifted back to his old appearance


	12. Chapter 11: Lions, Demons, Identities

**Chapter 11**

**Lannister Camps, at Riverrun**

**JAERYS**

Cersei was taking a stroll when she saw Jaime standing in front of her.

"Jaime, you're here" Cersei cried as she threw herself in Jaime's arms

"I'm here" Jaime said as he hit the back of her head so hard she lost consciousness

_"Two lions down." _Jaerys thought as he gagged and stuffed Cersei in a bag and loaded her next to her equally gagged and unconscious twin in an iron cart that concealed the two of them. Then a falcon appeared bearing a missive, it read

**_Lord Darklyn,_**

**_Lionheart is here, he brought his godchild and apprentice with him. The Young Wolf rides for Riverrun. Bring the lions and meet him there._**

**_Tristram_**

He dropped Jaime's face and donned Ser Lucius' face made his way into the woods when someone bumped into him. It was Arya Stark, disguise as a boy.

"Lady Stark" Jaerys said

"You're the sworn shield and sword of Lord Caspian's daughter. Why are you here?" Arya asked

"I'm delivering a package from my master to your brother. He is on his way here. Where's your lady mother?" Jaerys asked

"It will take the Seven to free her. She is guarded by Ilyn Payne, the Hound and Vylarr" Arya revealed

"Trust me, Lady Stark. My package will free your mother once it is delivered to your brother. Come with me, I shall deliver you safely to your brother." Jaerys said

"I'll go with you" Arya said

Robb leads his horsemen to Riverrun along with a group of five bloodriders led by Edvard, where, aided by the counsel of his great-uncle, Brynden Tully, he achieves complete surprise in ambushing Daven Lannister's army in the Whispering Wood, annihilating Daven's forces and taking Daven captive. Shortly thereafter, forcing Tywin's army, which had scored a victory against Roose Bolton's footmen on the eastern shores of the Green Fork, to retreat back to Harrenhal Robb was with Brynden and Edvard when Ser Lucius' arrival was announced.

"Pardon, my lords Lady Arya has arrived with Ser Lucius of Braavos." a page

"Send them in" Robb said

As Arya entered the tent, Robb immediately took her in his arms

"I'm sorry I couldn't free mother." Arya sobbed on Robb's shoulder

"Do not blame yourself. It is not your fault." Robb hushed her as Ser Lucius came bearing two body bags turning to the page

"Find two steeds and take her back to the camps. See that Lady Arya is with Lord Baratheon or Lady Targaryen." Robb said as the page and Arya left

"I am forever grateful to you for recovering my sister" Robb said to Jaerys

"Lord Stark, I heard you have Daven Lannister. Quite a feat but may I present the incestuous twins the Kingslayer and Cersei Lannister." Ser Lucius said as he dropped the body bags revealing the twins

"They are no use to us dead" Brynden assumed

"They aren't. I gave them a powerful dose of Helianna's breath. It is a flower found in Aleanarnith sent to me by Liam Corleone. Its scent can send the strongest man into the deepest sleep, sending them to their worse night terrors but I wager these two will wake soon and now, that you have these two gold headed shits, you can bet on this godsforsaken realm that Tywin will bend to your will for the safety of his whelps. So I suggest you tie them up." Lucius said

"Well, Robb, it seems you have letters to write." Edvard japed

"Great! More work" Robb complained

**Later at sun down, Stark Camps**

As plans were being made most of day, Dany was feeding the dragons while holding Barra when Nieseryne came in with her supper.

"Nieseryne, will sit and dine with me?" Dany invited the girl as she sat on the dining table

"Of course, if that is what you wish, my lady." Nieseryne replied taking a seat

"Please sit and tell us a story" Dany said as she held Barra

"What story shall I share?" Nieseryne asked

"Of your home. The place where you grew up, What is it like there?" Dany asked intently

"I lived in the same realm where Tristram belonged before his stay in Westeros. In Aleanarnith there is a country named Hellas, my mother's homeland where I was born and raised but I grew up in a forest in the south my father's country, Hispania in the woods of the south most part of Andalucía. I remember swimming with my mother in the shores of the island of Kythira where she was born. I remember riding Shadow, my father's horse with him taking the reins as we rode through oceans of grass for miles and farther still beyond the horizon." Nieseryne recalled as tears spilled from her eyes and Dany placed a sleeping Barra in her crib as she crossed her room and embraced the girl

"Hush now, I promise you when all this madness is over you will return home" Daenerys said then Tristram came in

"My lady Daenerys forgive me but I must borrow your handmaiden for a certain task, Khaleesi." Tristram bowed

"Of course but please do take care of her" Dany said graciously

"Of course, Khaleesi" Tristram said

Then Tristram led Nieseryne to the nearby clearing as she changed back to her true face as Tristram stepped aside.

"Is there a good reason why Tristram summoned me from my duties and you better explain why you called for me, Lord Liam" the young maiden demanded as she arrived in flowing rose gown with blood red lining and her eyes as golden as the midday sun

"I want to you to accompany me in meeting someone. His name is Velkan Draculesti and he is a creature of the night known in our realm as the Demonknight of Shadows, sired by an old conquered foe of mine. And one thing more, your mother named you, Nessarhose Calcaire in this world but I shall call you Rose. For the love you bear your mother, do not argue with me" Lord Liam said in a gravely serious manner

"All right, godfather. This someone, can he be trusted?" the young maiden conceded

"To a certain degree, He is reliable if he wants his father to live longer; he should not do anything to compromise my trust in him. We need him and his abilities. He has the skill to survive, defend and kill at the same time." Lord Liam said

"You speak as if he is a vrykólakas." Rose said

"The son of two, to be exact." Lord Liam retorted

"Don't tell me" Rose cringed

As the sun had set, a darkness appeared in the horizon and encircled Rose. Next thing she knew she was in the arms of a man with golden brown hair and dark azure eyes. She urgently looked at Lord Liam for assistance when she felt the man's hands exploring her and his lips only a hair's breadth from hers. Lord Liam walked towards them and pulled the man by his hair away from Rose.

"Velkan, you are here to work for me not to touch girls inappropriately and especially not this one because if you do there will be trouble. I know I said that she is part of you however it is not now but in time, understood?" Liam spoke so only Velkan can hear while holding him in a chokehold

"I forgot myself, my lord." he said apologetically

"If you are going to play the part of a good apprentice you better apologize to my godchild, you leech" Lord Liam snapped as he slapped Velkan in the head, releasing him from the chokehold

"My lady, I was very rude. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me" Velkan charmingly said

Without warning Rose slapped him across the face with all the force she could muster and stepped back but he recovered in a blink of an eye

"Now, you are forgiven, Velkan Draculesti." Rose said

"I am at a disadvantage. You know my name but I do not know yours. May know the name of the most beautiful woman standing before me?" Velkan asked with charming tone

"Nessarhose Calcaire" Rose said with a sparkle in her eyes as Velkan leaned in for a kiss which is foiled because once again Lord Liam pulls him by the hair away from Rose.

"I thought I told you to keep your lusty hands off! This is my last warning and the next time you attempt to touch her inappropriately. I won't be using my hands to keep you off her. Am I understood?" Liam threatened as Velkan nodded as he understood

"And I am Lord Liam Corleone the Lionheart, godfather to Nessarhose Calcaire. Now that we all know each other, we have much work to do. Velkan, you are to fly north to Winterfell bearing tidings of grief for Viserys Targaryen's wife and to protect the Starks that remain there. Should Winterfell fall, you know where to go. Keep me informed of the events occurring there. Feed before you go. You'll need it. For now we must head to Rhaegar's tent and talk about strategies" Lord Liam said in a stern tone then spoke softly that only Velkan can hear.

"And what of Lady Calcaire?" Velkan asked

"I am to make certain that the marriage of Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Baratheon will occur at all cost. To ensure that there is love and passion in their marriage which will be a challenge because of the untimely death of her brother. She blames herself for what happened, Ser Draculesti." Rose replied curtly

"Why her?" Velkan scoffed

Rose raised her eyebrow and her face was red with indignation

"Do you think me incapable, ser?" Rose asked

"It's a definite maybe" Velkan challenged

"I will have you know that she is more than capable, you ignorant twit." Liam said while hitting Velkan in the back of his head.

"How capable is she, exactly?" Velkan asked suspiciously as he rubbed the back of his head

"Her mother was a very passionate and loving woman. No one knew love well than her and that knowledge she had passed on to her daughters and her sons. The tricks and truths of love belonged to her offspring but Cypris alone is pure love" Lord Liam said using his old pet name for Rose's mother

"Oh my giddy aunt, you're telling me that she is one of the-" Velkan said with utter shock

"Yes she is and she deserves your respect." Lord Liam enjoying the priceless look on Velkan's face

"My lady, forgive me I meant no disrespect" Velkan genuinely sorry the things he said

"Your apprentice is a quick learner, Lord Liam but we shall see if I could forgive you depending on the success of your journey north" Rose hinted

"Then I will not fail. For only you, I will succeed "Velkan said flirtatiously as Rose rolled her eyes

"Shall we to Rhaegar Targaryen's tent?" Lord Liam coughed out

Rhaegar and Jon were going over some plans for the wedding of Daenerys and the combined forces of Houses Targaryen and Caspian in the siege to relieve Riverrun when Lord Liam followed by Velkan, Rose and Tristram (who came in Robb's place) arrived.

"Daevon, forgive our tardiness. We were delayed. "Liam apologized

"Liam, you are just in time. Who have we here? "Rhaegar assured him

"May I introduce my apprentice, Velkan Draculesti"Liamintroduced his companion

"The Demonknight of Shadows, good to meet you. Now let's get to work. Jon, What news?" Rhaegar asked

"The Lannisters have Lord Edmure. Robb is on his way to Riverrun along with a force led by Edvard" Jon said

"Lucius is on his way to meet them along with Arya Stark and two important packages. Tristram, go and get Mormont." Rhaegar said then Tristram left to get Jorah and when they came back.

"Why did you attack my betrothed?" Jon asked calmly keeping his rage in check but failing miserably and unfortunately just lost control of his temper and Jorah received a blow to his head when he didn't answer

"Who sent you?" Jon raged and still no answer

"Maybe I can loosen his tongue. Give me a moment then he'll talk." Liam said cheerfully

"My lords, I suggest we step outside. This might get gruesome and I insist." Nessarhose said sounding terrified. Upon hearing her tone of voice the men immediately followed her out and Velkan was the last to come out and when he did. They heard Jorah's screams of absolute agony. When the screams died out, Liam's head appeared out of the flaps

"You may come in now. He will talk" Liam said cheerfully as if nothing happened

When the group re-entered the tent they were surprised to see that Jorah was completely unharmed except for the fact that he looked like he woke from a vicious nightmare gasping like there is no tomorrow.

"Seven Hells" Rhaegar and Jon said the same time

"What did you do to the poor man, godfather?" Rose said sounding very uninterested

"He'll talk in three...two..."

"I did not get paid for this!" Jorah thought out loud as he sweated like a pig

"You bastard! Who paid you to kill my sister?" Rhaegar lunged at Jorah but Jon restrained him

"Your sister? Rhaegar Targaryen, You're supposed to be dead "Jorah paled in realization

"I am not? Obviously I'm standing in front of you, which clearly means that I am alive." Rhaegar said snarkily then continued

"Let me make this easier for you: You've two choices; Jon will punch you in the gut, you answer my questions then you keep your life, take the black and get out of my sight or if not I will give you the beating of your life, until you answer my questions and trust me it will be like burning in the Seven Hells because I am is very pissed because of you. You killed my brother and tried to kill my sister-" Rhaegar said

"How about you let me speak? I was promised a royal pardon by King Robert, if I kill Viserys five moons ago and three days ago, Lady Cersei Lannister paid me a bag of 5000 gold dragons and a royal pardon to kill your sister because our former queen would rather send her family to the Seven Hells than see Robert's favorite bastard have his happy ending. I will take the black and be on my way once I'm released" Jorah said

"Release him" Rhaegar said grudgingly

"Why did you do that?" Jon asked

"I've no quarrel with the Targaryens to begin with" Jorah sighed as he went on his way

"Well that was easy" Lord Liam jibed

"Liam, just don't" Rhaegar calmed

"Forgive me, my lord. When are you going to tell Armea that her husband is no longer of this world" Nessarhose asked

"I can't face my daughter's tears when I tell her that I broke my promise" Rhaegar said quietly

"I will go, Lord Caspian" Velkan volunteered as Rose went out for some air

"You'll need a horse" Jon said

"There really isn't a need. I'll go on my own. It is faster" Velkan politely declined

"How can you go without a horse?" Rhaegar asked as Liam smirked

"I've my ways. With your permission I'll take my leave" Velkan said

"Safe journeys" Rhaegar and Jon said together

Velkan went out to the clearing, where he first saw Nessarhose and embraced her

"I shall return for you to forgive me, Rosy" Velkan said

"Come back unscathed because if you die I will never forgive you" Rose whispered in his ear

"I can never die, my lady" Velkan said as his black wings spread out and took him in the air

**Three hours later, in Winterfell**

Lady Lyanna was with Rhaenys who was braiding Annalysse's silvery-blonde when Velkan arrived

"Begging your pardon for interrupting, my ladies I bear news for Lady Armea Caspian Targaryen." Velkan said

"I am Armea Caspian of House Targaryen. What news of my family?" Rhaenys spoke as she gave her daughter to Lady Lyanna

"Your father and brother lives, your good aunt is well but it is my sad duty to inform you that your lord husband Viserys Targaryen was slain in battle. I am so sorry for your loss, Lady Targaryen" Velkan said emotionlessly

"No!" Rhaenys cried

"Armea" Lady Lyanna said as she held Armea

"No! It cannot be true!"Rhaenys cried

"Are you certain of this grievous news?" Lady Lyanna asked

"Yes, my master was there when they burned his body." Velkan said

"How did my lord husband die?" Rhaenys whispered

"He was killed by Jorah Mormont when he was saving his sister." Velkan said with a solemn tone


	13. Chapter 12: Rage, Rose, Lionheart

**Warning: This chapter contains mild gore**

**Chapter 12**

**NESSARHOSE**

It was an hour after midnight when Rose woke up from her sleep. She got up, donned a white dress with painted blood stains and went out to find Lord Liam speaking with Velkan, who told him news about the Ironborn joining the war and left a minute later. A dove passed her by and she followed the bird into the woods. The dove turned into her mother Cypris.

"Mother, you summoned me" Rose said

"I must say I am disappointed of you. You call this an intervention but why do I see that the Targaryen girl is still hiding behind her betrothed's sister!" Cypris scolding her daughter

"What would you have me do? Daenerys is as stubborn as a basilisk!" Rose argued

"Then I suggest you put them in a situation that will surely lead to a show of affection. Even the most fierce basilisk has a weakness" Cypris suggested then continued

"Your cousin Lyndon is travelling here in Westeros; he will aid you but keep a sharp eye on him. I fear for his life. Which reminds me; I have a bone to pick with your godfather, so please take me to him."

"Yes mother" Rose said

"There is no need for that, Rosie. I am already here. My lady Cypris, to what do I owe the pleasure of your dazzling presence-?" Lord Liam said

"The same reason I have the displeasure of enduring your constant meddling of my daughter's affairs. Need I remind you that you cannot control that poor boy's heart? I thought I had your word that you will not ever interfere with my magic. Even with your god-like talents you cannot control love" Cypris admonished

"True, but love can be delayed, dear Cypris" Lord Liam said then whispered that only Cypris can hear

"They will be together but in time, just not today. All things have reason and their own time. Your daughter and the boy have an eternity but for now they have their own parts to play in this game"

"You know you cannot control what the heart wants; you cannot stop them from wanting each other. How long do you intend on delaying them?" Cypris asked him in a low voice

"As long as it takes" Lord Liam said then an annoyed Rose left to see Dany

**ARYA**

When Arya arrived at the camps later that day, she went straight to Dany's tent and saw two handmaidens mending some of Dany's gowns and found a beautiful maiden singing with Dany, who was holding a crying baby.

"kay ningning munting bituin

liwanag sa gabing madilim

kislap ng kislap parang kulisap

nagtatago sa likod ng ulap

laging nandiyan ang iyong ilaw

sa paglubog ng araw

kislap ng kislap parang kulisap

nagtatago sa likod ng ulap"

As they sang the baby slowly fell asleep.

"Oh Rose, thank you for teaching me that song, I do not know what I do without your help. She always sleeps when she hears that song" Dany said

"Dany, soon you will not need my help. You are a natural and truly ready to be a mother" Rose said spying Arya

Arya counted the moons from when she left Winterfell to this day. It has been seven moons since she left Winterfell and two moons before she left, Dany had flowered. With a rage she quietly left to find Jon.

"Arya, Thank gods you're safe" Jon said hugging his long lost cousin

"Jon, you bloody idiot!" Arya yelled as she shoved him

"What did I do?"Jon said looking confused

"You truly are a bloody Baratheon. How could you do this to Dany?" Arya yelled

"Arya, what did I do?" Jon shouted and Rhaegar got out of his tent

"Oi, what is going here?" Rhaegar asked

"For the love of the Old Gods and the New, Why couldn't keep your bloody prick in your breeches and wait for your wedding?" Arya screamed

"Jon, is there something I should know? Is Dany with child? Have you no respect for my sister?" Rhaegar asked completely outraged

"No, she isn't with child I haven't touched her" Jon said

"Then why is she holding a babe with raven black hair and Baratheon blue eyes in her arms when I saw her?" Arya screamed

"You mean Jon's new infant half-sister Barra" Rhaegar realized as he saw his sister with the babe in question walk towards them looking concerned

"Who is Barra?" Arya asked sounding confused

"Jon's new little sister, my dear Arya. What is going on?" Dany asked

"Arya thought that sweet Barra is ours, love." Jon smiled and gave Dany a sweet kiss as they all laughed

"I'm sorry Jon I should have asked first." Arya said

"There's nothing to forgive. Though you chiding me about not keeping my prick in my breeches is not exactly the greeting I usually received from you, my sweet cousin" Jon said

"It's usually Robb's greeting to Theon" Dany said

"At least I know that I'm still your favourite cousin." Arya answered back then continued "You are very lucky to have Dany, Jon. She will make a wonderful mother to your children. I see the way she cares for little Barra. She loves your little sister. No lady would ever do that for a child born out of wedlock. That is how much she loves you. I beg you do not do anything that will hurt her." When she finished handed him a missive

**JON**

Robb sent word to Jon to send Dany and women ahead to Storm's End on Aeneas and Rhaevenall (Aegon's dragon), and urged him to form a group to track down the Mountain and stop him and his men from pillaging the villages around Riverrun. After sending the women on the dragons and sent the rest of the men to aid in Riverrun; Rhaegar, Liam, and Tristram immediately volunteered, took with them a hundred Dothraki riders garbed in Westerosi attire with the sigil of House Caspian sewn on the left breast of each doublet and head out to hunt for Gregor Clegane. As they camped for the night, Jon had strange dreams of being inside Ghost, who was hunting an elk in the woods. He awoke with the taste of blood in his mouth. Unable to sleep, he stood from the ground and saw Lord Liam cleaning his sword and Tristram silently fixing his bow.

"Lord Corleone, after Viserys' funeral, how did you manage to defeat those men with such a thin sword and only a breath of time? Why did Tristram call you Master Lionheart?" Jon asked curiously

"I studied all the fighting arts of every realm using any weapons that can protect others' lives and mine. I have fought many wars and killed many men. I spent most of my life improving my speed and skill. There is a reason why I am called Lionheart. In the land where my goddaughter Nessarhose was born, I served as a knight. I earned the title when I slew ten man-eating lions that attacked her mother Cypris, who was carrying Nessarhose in her womb at the time. Nessarhose's grandfather gave me that title because no man has ever killed a man-eating lion, let alone ten." Liam retold

"Master, you never told me this tale before" Tristram said sounding amused

"That is because you never asked" Liam snapped

"May I?" Jon asked

"Press the stone on the hilt" Liam said as he let Jon hold the sword

Jon pressed the stone and the blade grew longer then tested its balance and weight

"What is its name?" Jon asked

"In my home language its name is The Howling sword of beasts and it is one of the most feared blades in the realms of Aleanarnith. Here in Westeros I call it Beast." Liam said

"Perfect balance, yet it is weightless and the blade is razor sharp and beautiful. It looks like Valyrian steel. The craftsmanship should be commended" Jon examined

"Thank you." Liam smirked

"You made this" Jon said shocked

"I am a jack of all trades. I was once a blacksmith, a healer and an alchemist" Liam quipped

"You would make a fine maester." Jon joked

"I used to tell him that all the time." Rhaegar said waking up

"Indeed" Liam agreed then a scream was heard it was then that he knew that they lost an important ally.

**NESSAROSE**

Rose flew from the dragons flying towards Storm's End and flew towards the River road to find her cousin. Along the way she saw a band of brigands which were Lannistermen in disguise lead by Gregor Clegane, pillaging a village south of the Red Fork. She spotted Lyndon along the gates of silent village waiting to be attacked by the Mountain. Minutes before the attack, Lyndon told her the dragon fire was the key to winning the coming war and somehow she must replicate the flames that caused Doom of Evades (the land on which Aleanarnith was built).

"Dear Lyndon, how you've grown." Rose said

"My fair cousin I know what you seek. Dragon fire is the key but it must burn like the flames of Evades" Before he could say more they were attacked by Clegane's men.

Rose killed a handful of men before she watched Gregor Clegane's sword sliced her cousin's body in half.

"NO" she screamed

A few men tried to get to her but she dropped her human guise and showed her true brilliance that burned with hate and desire for vengeance, killing the said few in the flames of her hate as they exploded their innards decorated the grounds where she stood.

"You part fools, you have just signed the death warrant of the house of your imbecilic excuse of a liege lord by the death of he whom I loved. Hear me, you gods of this wasteland, House Lannister will pay with their lives for this heinous crime. Gregor Clegane, remember my words; death shall come on swift wings for you for what you have done. You can never hide"

When she finished she had erased their memory of seeing her true self but her words hung in the memory of each men and cast them to the realm of sleep. She collected the body of her beloved cousin and wrapped his remains in a shroud then called for her mother who bore him back home. Then she once more wore her human face and flew to the flew to the safety of Storm's End. After Rose sent her letter to Lord Liam, Rose was looking after the dragons Rhaegal, Viserion, and Balerion II, there she took what she needed.

"We meet again Balerion, my old friend. I need your help."

The dragon's eyes glowed with recognition and Rose heard it's voice speaking to into her mind.

_"What do you need, daughter of Cypris?"_

"I need to borrow some of your flames" she replied

_"You have aided me during my afterlife and guided me to my second life. I will serve."_

The dragon let out a ball of flame which Rose caught and kept safe. She went to the dining hall to help in the preparation for Daenerys' wedding

**JON**

At that moment Nessarhose's sparrow landed on Tristram's shoulders, he took the scroll that was tied to its leg, and handed it to Lord Liam. It was stained with blood and tears, it read:

**_Godfather, _**

**_Look to the rising blood-rimmed moon. My kinsman's blood has been spilt, I failed him. Time is slipping. Clegane is so close and he must be stopped, the goddess demands it. His victims' freshly spilt blood cries for justice and Grandfather waits to judge his damned soul. Do not keep him waiting. Stay where you are, Clegane will come your way on the morrow by midday._**

**_Nessarhose _**

"What is it, Lionheart?" Rhaegar asked as Liam wept

"It's from Nessarhose. Her dearest cousin Lyndon; he's dead, killed by that damned Clegane. Curse him, that stupid boy came by way of King's Landing and took the River road to close to the village where the Mountain was pillaging." Liam fumed

"Who is this Lyndon?" Jon asked

"Young Master Lyndon was Master Liam's youngest apprentice and Lady Nessarhose's favorite cousin, a very skilled shifter and a born strategist. Sadly he's weak sense of direction and refusal to follow instruction was his downfall." Tristram revealed

"This is interesting, now that she is riled up she will find a way to ensure that Clegane burns in the seven hells. Mark my words, never stray from Rose's good graces now because nothing is more dangerous than this grieving Calcaire girl." Liam mused

"Should we be afraid?" Jon asked

"Terrified" Liam corrected

* * *

**The song Nessarhose taught to Dany is the Filipino Version of Twinkle Twinkle Little star and my lullaby growing up.**

**AN:/ Happy New Year guys! I'm sorry to those Drogon fans out there, I had to use a different name because Khal Drogo died in this story before Dany got to know him. If I named the dragon after him then there will be an inconsistency in the plot line. Thank you to those who sent their ideas about how they want Dany and Jon's wedding to come out. Thanks to Bt for your helpful review. Keep on send your ideas by PM or just review. Let know what you guy think and until the next chapter**

**Next Chapter: Liam fights the Mountain, Rhaegar avenges his former wife, The Ironborn ally themselves with the Starks and invades the Westerlands**


	14. Chapter 13: Memories, Romance, Revenge

**Warning: This chapter is rated M, Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Chapter 13**

**2 hours later at Harrenhal**

**TYWIN**

After a fit of rage in receiving the letters of ransom for his twins, Lord Tywin was headed to his chambers when he caught a glimpse of a young maiden with hair of sunshine gold in a bloodied dress but when he looked back to where she stood there was no one there. He entered his chambers, rid himself of his armour and went straight to his bed.

He was riding home to Casterly Rock at that time he came upon the same young maiden as she spoke:

"Have you ever loved and lost someone, my lord?"

"Yes, I have" he replied

"Good" she said then continued

"Look ahead and tell me what you see" she said

"Casterly Rock, the seat of House Lannister" Lord Tywin said with obvious pride

"Are you so sure? Look again, my lord and what do you see" she said then she lifted her hand and waved.

Lord Tywin watched as his home was destroyed. The earth has devoured Casterly Rock and waves of the Sunset Sea swallowed Lannisport.

"What sorcery is this?" Tywin demanded

"Not sorcery, my lord; Justice." the girl corrected him

"Witch, I demand you undo this witchcraft. Bring back Casterly Rock" Tywin demanded

"Then give me back my cousin. The boy I raised as my own, a lonely traveller and an innocent killed by your dog in this senseless war your offspring started" the girl raged

"That is not within my power" he uttered

"Just as raising from rubble what the Earthshaker has claimed. My lord must learn to never incur my wrath. Let this be a lesson to you that men are insatiable, power-hungry beings but what power they can grasp will never protect them from the wrath of the gods. " she said then she disappeared

He was roused from his sleep by his brother Ser Kevan, who had urgent news from the Westerlands

"The Ironborn have invaded Lannisport and the Rock suffered the shaking of the earth. Most of the upper part of castle is destroyed."

**The day before in Winterfell**

Two weeks ago, Sansa came home to visit her aunt and announced that she was having a babe. She travelled north with her husband Lord Theon Greyjoy, who became Lord of the Iron Islands when his father died in his sleep and his sister Yara, died of illness. Theon who was joining the war, wanted his children to be born in Winterfell and that he will be there for Sansa during the birth. One night, Sansa recieved a package delivered by Velkan, the new shield of Lady Armea, and attached to the package was a letter;

**_"Forgive us for what danger that will come your way. To protect the life that you carry within you. For the love you bear your child, never take this off" _**

Heeding the letter's warning she quickly put it on.

A two weeks later, Theon's fleet arrived at Barrowton, Sansa went with Theon to Barrowton where his ships await him.

"Must you go?" Sansa whimpered

"I must make sure that my family by law will come home safely, love. I'm doing this for you and for our little one." Theon said

"I want them back. I want to see Dany become part of our family." Sansa said whimsically

"And you will" Theon chuckled

"Be safe" Sansa pleaded as she threw her arms around him

"Always. Take care of my heart for I leave it with you and our little one." Theon whispered then kissed Sansa passionately.

Sansa tearfully removed herself from her husband as he boarded his ship, Sea Bitch. She watched as the ship left the harbour while fighting the urge to swim after her husband and waved as the ship had reached the open seas then she saw no more. As the Ironborn ships brave the open sea, Theon watched as the waves slowly took him away from Sansa. Then to his terror, he watched as his wife was being manhandled by Joffery Lannister into a clipper which held the colors of House Lannister. Dark azure eyes watched as the events to place and flew south to inform the Young Wolf and Lionheart

**ROBB**

**Riverrun, three hours later**

Robb was reading reports from the battle and the North in his tent, when a messenger entered with a grave expression and spoke:

"My lord, I apologize for such awful news."

"Pray, speak your mind." Robb said

"They have Lady Sansa Stark-Greyjoy. Joffery Lannister deserted the Night's Watch and abducted her. She was visiting your aunt in Winterfell when she went with her husband to Barrowton to see him off when that gold headed shit took her to Lannisport." the messenger said

"Send a scout to look for my cousin and Lord Caspian." Robb ordered

"My lord, there is something you should know. She is with child. Lord Greyjoy, your good brother has launched an attack on Lannisport to retrieve her from the Lannister bastard." the messenger said

"My order remains the same. Now go." Robb said

"Yes, my lord. Right away." the messenger said as he scurried off

**NESSARHOSE**

She left Storm's End with haste and used her magic to haunt Tywin in Harrenhall. After leaving Tywin with the words of death and revenge she fled from the burnt castle with aid from her great-uncle. They went to the west and met the Ironborn. Nessarose aided Theon Greyjoy in infiltrating Lannisport and then flew to Casterly Rock. With the help of her great-uncle they summoned an earthquake.

"I am glad to help my favourite great-niece but we must go." her great-uncle said

"One moment" Rose said then screamed until all the windows broke then Earthshaker grabbed her, took her on his shoulders and jumped out of the castle

From the woods along the Gold Road, she watched with satisfaction as the earth shook the cliffs of Casterly Rock and as the Ironborn invaded Lannisport. Then with a heavy heart, she walked towards the warmth of the forest underneath the canopied glade. There stood her mother, the fair and divine Lady Cypris, who drew her grieving daughter into her warm embrace as the girl wept and gave her some words of comfort

"Well done. I am proud of you and so is your great-uncle. He says you are your mother's daughter before you came here. He enjoyed partly destroying that godsforsaken castle." Cypris congratulated her

"I failed him. I did not reach him in time." Rose cried

"Hush, I am sure that he is at peace, walking along the fields of Eternal Rest. He maybe your cousin but he is proud to call you mother for you are the one who raised him and mothered him throughout his life. Now that the Westerlands are in the brink of utter ruin, it is time to kill that filthy dog." Cypris said revealing her uncle's sword

"Will I be the one to kill him?" Rose asked with her tear-stained eyes gleaming with anticipation

"No, the Silver Prince needs the dog's head to placate the Dornish for the rape and murder of their beloved Elia. Rhaegar must be the one to kill him but only divinity or those of celestial blood can wield Athánatos, the sword that cuts but never kills. I will risk my father's wrath if need be but I simply want House Lannister to suffer the same pain that they inflicted upon us when Clegane cleaved Lyndon in half." Cypris seethed but then relaxed as she said

"Here, give it to your godfather" Cypris said

"Why him?! He only mentored the boy; I was the one who mothered him when his father could not." Rose said obviously enraged

"Because he doesn't act like a child and he is not ruled by his emotions. And I am your mother, I decide, not you." Cypris said raising her voice like a mother berating her daughter

"All right, mother." She said as she turned

"Good, now fly away." Cypris said.

"Goodbye mother" Rose said as she used her magic to take her back to the camps near River Road.

**CYPRIS**

As she watched her daughter flew to the east. She heard a voice in the shadows.

"She is so like you, my lady." Liam said while standing on a branch

Startled, she turned and saw Liam jumped off the branch, landed on the balls of his feet then leaned his back on a tree. Though he had a blank expression in his face, Cypris could tell that he is very put out.

"Spying on others again, dear Liam?" Cypris said

"Of course, it's a talent and you very well know that I am the best" he smugly said as she rolled her eyes as a response. Then he continued.

"And you, dear Cypris; Using your own children for your whims and schemes. Again."

"She is my child, I will do as I please!" she said, as she felt outraged.

"True, but she was raised by one of my oldest friends. One of your lovers whom you love so greatly, or so you claim. Your actions prove otherwise to contradict said "fact"." He stated

"How dare you question my love for him?!" she screamed

"Then why did you use Rose as a mere tool? Need I remind you that she is his daughter, and yours." He asked calmly with a hint of anger in his eyes

"Why do care for her so much? She is not of your blood or of your kin" she fumed sounding like a jealous maiden.

"Because not only is she his daughter but she is yours. She is you in every sense. He gave the seed but she takes from you the most." Liam confessed

As he said those words with such sincerity, Cypris was taken aback but he did not stop.

"I cannot bear to see her pain for she reminds me too much of you." Liam said, slowly slipping into silence.

At that moment Cypris' anger dissipated and she was slowly filled with guilt and thrill. They stared into each other's eyes, for what seemed like hours though only mere moments had past. He slowly moved towards her and their lips met. It was a kiss filled with sadness and crushing understanding

"If she reminded you of me, why did you leave me long ago?" Cypris asked

"I am more bound to my duty than I am bound to the affections I hold in my heart." Liam said

"You will never change; will you, O Guardian of Order? Once a heartless man, always a heartless man and yet now you have shown me that a heartless man can love." she blurted out

"I am not without a heart, I am without mercy when provoked" he said

She tried to reach out to him but he spoke.

"It pains me to see her grief for one who is not even dead. I know that Lyndon is very much alive as you and I. Why did you hide his immortality from Nessarhose?"

"He wanted this. Tywin Lannister killed his lover during the rebellion of House Reyne. He wanted to live a human when he lost Raiza Reyne so he sealed his immortal soul and was reborn as a son of my brother. Nessarhose was three and ten when Lyndon was reborn a human. My brother gave Lyndon to Nessarhose to mother but Lyndon never forgot Raiza and swore to exact his vengeance upon House Lannister." Cypris said

"You helped him. Have you gone blind to what has happened to your daughter?" he pointed out

"No." she said

"Now you've really done it, you should not have interfered with my task. I am warning you Cypris, you will rue the next time you meddle with my charge. Not even our past nor my respect for you will stop me from doing what must be done and I will not hold back." Liam warned her then she flinched as she watched him leave.

Then a hooded figure appeared and said

"Come home with me, my dear niece. Though you wanted vengeance for the brutal 'killing' of Lyndon, you should not have provoked his anger." the figure said

"I care not, uncle. Just take me home." Cypris said as a single tear dropped from her eye, as they disappeared into the night. Little did they know that there were dark azure eyes watching from above

**LIAM**

Jon was teaching Rose how to protect herself while Rhaegar watched as he was sharpening his twin swords, at the same time as Lord Liam was sparring with Tristram (more like "mauling" poor Tristram!) in a clearing away from the camp while waiting for Velkan whom he had summoned from Winterfell to hear of any news regarding the movements of the Ironborn.

"I must say master, the tears were very convincing." Tristram commended as he attacked Liam

"But of course, performer must always play their parts with the utmost passion." Liam responded steadily while dodging Tristram's attack and swung his sword towards Tristram

"Master, May I point out that with the death of Master Lyndon, I am concerned about how this will affect the Young Mistress?" Tristram said as he blocked Liam's attack with his own sword, feeling the force of the strike and struggling to keep up his guard

"So do I but fret not for things happen for a reason; Even if they were made to be but not fated so." Liam retorted while continuously attacking Tristram.

"I suppose you are correct, master" Tristram grunted trying desperately to block the continuous attacks from his master and failing.

Then, as if a gift from the goddess, Velkan finally arrived with moonlight shining as he descended to ground, which ended Tristram's torment. At this moment, if Tristram were a woman, he or "she" would have kissed Velkan with much joy and gratitude. Tristram sighed in relief, when Lord Liam dismissed him. As he trudged towards the camp, all he wanted to do is to lay in his tent and rest.

"Finally!" Liam said sounding irritated

"Where is Lady Calcaire?" Velkan asked

"None of your business" Liam snapped

"I smell death and sorrow" Velkan said nonchalantly

"Indeed you do, things have gotten out of hand since I saw you last" Liam calmly replied

"Ser, is that why you were beating the life out of poor Tristram" Velkan said with concern

"He will get over it. Though, I did not mean to beat him that much; I needed an outlet for my frustrations with the events." Liam shrugged then continued

"Speaking which, what news from the North?"

"Under Lady Lyanna's guidance Young Brandon seems to be handling Winterfell smoothly with the help of Lady Rhaenys. Lady Sansa is with child for 8 moons during her visit to Winterfell but she was abducted by Joffery Lannister in Barrowton when she went with Greyjoy see him off before his voyage, who took her to Lannisport. I couldn't do anything because of daylight. It was right of you to have Balon Greyjoy breath the murdering miasma of the Evadesian ash killing him in his sleep and have his daughter slowly poisoned using Helianna's breath before the funeral of Viserys." Velkan commented

"All my actions have their purpose, even if without meaning." Liam said whispering the end of his sentence

"Now that Theon is the Lord of the Iron Islands, under his command the Ironborn are launching an attack on the Westerlands and save his wife and his honor." Velkan reported

"At last, someone with higher intelligence other than Tyrion Lannister, the former ward has promise in strategy. Keep me informed of their movements." Liam said

"Then you should know that the Ironborn are attacking Lannisport even as we speak. I also crossed paths with a young maiden with eyes crazed by grief and vengeance before the destruction of Casterly Rock, by her side was the Earthshaker. They entered the castle and her companion called forth the waves of the north and the wind of storms, which shook Casterly Rock apart. However, only the towers and windows were destroyed."

"Let me guess; after which they jumped out of the windows with the maiden on the Earthshaker's shoulder" Liam said with sarcasm and annoyance

"Exactly, ser" Velkan confirmed then Liam thought to himself

_"I know she hates windows but what was her problem with the towers? Unless Casterly Rock looks like __**that**__ accursed place"_ Liam thought

"Velkan, what does Casterly Rock look like?" Liam asked

"Do you have parchment and ink?" Velkan asked as a reply

Liam snapped his fingers, and then Tristram came running from the camp with some parchment and ink. Velkan pulled out a quill from his back then proceeded to draw Casterly Rock on the parchment using Tristram's back as a table (Strangely though, Tristram did not mind).

_"It would be troublesome if Tristram becomes besotted with Velkan, Rosie would not like that one bit, her and her mother would drown him in the ocean, by which, of course I will stop them, which will redirect their anger to me. I think I need to have a long talk with Tristram after the fight." _Liam thought with a troubled smile and irritably slightly scratched behind his neck, while sighing deeply.

When Velkan finished, Liam saw the drawing and it stirred a memory from centuries past

**_FLASHBACK _**

**5 Centuries Ago**

Liam's fist connected with a man's face as his rage was poured in a single blow then he grabbed the man's collar and said

"Where is she? Where is Cypris' daughter?"

"You will never find the girl." the man panted as he spit at Liam

"I suggest you cooperate or you will suffer a fate worse than death" Liam said calmly

"What will you do if I don't?" he mocked him

Liam smirked then the man started to scream in agony as he felt his limbs being torn from their sockets, his organs being sliced from the inside, his bones slowly being crushed, his eyes torn from his face, all of which he healed in order to repeat the torture, which he did a hundred times. He felt the time slow as the pain seared throughout his body in what seemed like a thousand years but really a mere breath was then he spoke weakly;

"She is at the Forbidden Tower guarded by the General."

"Good man" Liam said, with a smirk, as he turned himself into a frightening human-like beast, with a muscular body, over eight feet tall, armoured skin with the appearance of bone, sharp-elongated claws, a long dragon-like tail, a dragon's skull for a head, with cold, blood red eyes. He roared ferociously as he left towards the tower.

There was an army surrounding the tower where she was being held. She could not use her magic due to the poison forced upon her in small doses during her capture. She was bound to a stake with her hands tied above her head. Tristram entered the room and found his master's godchild about to be used. He unsheathed his sword and crossed the room. .As the general approached her, she stiffed as she felt his horrid breath on the milky white skin of her neck. He forcibly kissed, enjoying her futile attempts to resist. She screamed as felt him enter her but before he could do anything to her, she felt something warm on her belly as he stopped so suddenly. She opened her eyes to see Tristram's sword penetrated through his chest. Tristram removed the general's body as he realized that she was naked and bathed in the man's blood.

"He is on his way, my lady." Tristram said as the doors were destroyed revealing Liam in his human form

"You took very long, my lord." The girl said sounding pissed still bound to the post

"Why don't you try fighting an entire army alone, my dear? Besides if I have to fight I might as well enjoy it." Liam said as he sniffed the air and continued;

"By the goddess, Tristram, untie her from her bonds, have her drink this antidote, and please get her cleaned. She reeks of that idiot and I don't want her mother to see her in this state. I will never hear the end of it, if she finds out what happened to her precious seastar." Liam said

"Avert your eyes if you still want to see, Tristram" the girl said as Tristram was shaking in his boots while he did what he was told.

After Tristram untied her from the stake, cleaned her and gave her his robe and cloak to cover herself. She then nonchalantly walked towards Liam, slapped him hard in the face and said

"That was for taking your time, my lord" With her hand still on his face. She stood in front of him and continued

"And this, is for saving me" she whispered as she stood on the tips of her toes.

She caressed his cheeks, pressed her lips on his and gave him a soft yet passionate kiss. Somewhat taken aback he took advantage of her distraction and removed all the signs of her being used and tainted. She felt a slight tingling sensation but dismissed it, thinking it was caused by the kiss. After the kiss, she was surprised that she felt clean as she pulled herself away; she nodded in gratitude then started to walk out of the tower through the window.

Liam shook his head and said

"Just like her mother" then he looked toward Tristram (who was still in shock at the scene he just witnessed) and smirked. Then the girl called them from outside.

"Well, aren't you coming? I cannot leave without your assistance." She said

Liam nodded then dragged a catatonic Tristram with him out of the tower surrounded by the mutilated bodies of the soldiers of a once grand army.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I should have known that she would hate the place that reminded her of that hellhole." Liam said

"She?" Velkan asked

"The woman you saw was Nessarhose." Liam said in a grave voice

Velkan was shocked by the revelation then he looked to the horizon.

"Ser, the sun is raising, I must go back to the North" Velkan said as his eyes shined like the summer sky of white-blue and he turn into a shadow of pure darkness with eyes of the darkest azure and flew North.

Liam walked towards the camps and waited for his companions to wake up.

**5 hours later**

**JON**

Jon woke up to the smell of bread and venison stew, he saw Rose giving a very haggard-looking Tristram, a bowl of steaming venison stew and a mug of ginger ale. Liam and Rhaegar were instructing the men to pack up camp. Jon helped himself to a loaf of bread and some water and asked;

"Why have you come here, Rose? Aren't you supposed to be at Storm's End?"

"As much as I enjoy helping Daenerys with the wedding, I swore to her that I'd keep you all of you alive, I've a promise to keep and I want to see Clegane lose his head with my own eyes." Rose said with a fury as she cleaned out the food and loaded them on to a wagon.

Jon looked at Tristram who shrugged.

"Clegane killed her favourite cousin" Tristram said with an emotionless voice

"I understand your pain. Queen Cersei had killed most of my half siblings in fear of pretenders to the throne, however her own spawn were the true pretenders having no trace of Baratheon blood in their veins." Jon said to Rose

"This world you live in is twisted in every way. Your queen murders children where she is meant to protect the children of this realm. She is mother to the realm whether true-born or base-born, being a mother herself it is her duty to protect and defend her children and her people. And a knight who slaughters the innocent and rapes women where he swore to protect the innocent and womankind are to be treated with kindness. My cousin was only passing through and yet his blood waters the ground on which we stand. When will all this madness cease? When winter comes pray that the gods have mercy on this land for the second Long Night is upon this world's doorstep." Rose said

"I do not understand, Lady Calcaire." Jon said

"Never mind. You know nothing, Jon Baratheon" Rose said as she walked towards her mare and mounted up.

They rode the next village will all haste. As they were nearing the village they were shocked to find it burning. Rhaegar was enraged to find Clegane dishonouring a woman in the middle of the clearing for his men to see. Rose was weeping in sympathy and cringing at the memory the scene brought back. Jon approached Rose and comforted the friend of his love.

"Rose, look away" Jon whispered as she obeying and hide behind Lord Liam.

Jon looked at Liam and was surprised to see that his face was a blank. Though he showed no emotion but Jon saw the intense rage behind his empty eyes. Rhaegar impulsively commanded the disguised Dothraki bloodriders to annihilate Clegane's men. Jon and Tristram fought alongside the Dothraki.

"**Addrivat**!" Rhaegar yelled as he and his men slaughtered the Lannistermen

Rose tapped Liam on the shoulder and asked;

"Well aren't you going to do something, godfather?" Rose prompted

"I'm going to but ladies first" Liam said as she prepare to move when he stopped her

"Wait a moment, I believe your mother left something in your care that I must put to use." he said then she lifted the skirt of her dress up to her thigh where she tied the hilt of Athánatos to conceal the precious sword with a silken cord.

"Get it if you need it" she challenged him

He sighed and grasped her right hand and spun her towards him causing her to gasp. He reached into her skirt, snapped the cord, and grabbed the hilt.

"Just like your mother, you are minx, my dear. You had your fun, now get the girl." He sighed

"Je vous en prie" Rose said giddily

Suddenly Rose disappeared and so did the girl Clegane was ravaging then Liam attacked Clegane on his side with inhumane force, causing Clegane to catch a glimpse of Rose tending to his victim.

"That is for dishonouring a young girl in front of your men" Liam said sheepishly

"You dare attack a knight" Clegane raged

"A knight, you say? All I see is an untamed imbecile. A dog that is your sigil is more intelligent than you."Liam retorted

"You will pay for insulting me, you pathetic whoreson" Clegane yelled

"Truly, you do not know who you are up against and never will you know, even after your death" Liam said then called out

"Athánatos, ela se mena" then blade appeared shining like the light of the midnight sun then he said as his eyes lit up with excitement

"Oh, how I love this sword" (Think cute chibi-anime boy with big gray eyes, holding a very dangerous sword.)

Fuelled by his rage with his sword raised above his head, Clegane charged at Liam who blocked the attack with ease and did not even flinch, much to Clegane's chagrin. He bombarded Liam with violent blows, swinging his sword with all his strength. However all of his strikes were blocked by Liam.

"You are but a fucking craven, who won't even attack. After I kill you, I will take that white headed girl and fuck her senseless until she can't walk." Clegane promised

When Clegane said those words, Liam's eyes were filled with menacing fury. Thinking that his opponent was distracted, Clegane charged but was suddenly pushed 8 feet back. Getting his second wind, Clegane noticed that Liam stood on where he was standing not a moment ago and he felt that his chest plate was completely shattered then felt the harsh sting of clean air on his face and felt the familiar warm substance of blood dripping along his neck. Liam dashed with blinding speed and showered Clegane with slashes and strikes. As Liam halted the assault, Clegane stood armour-less, bloodied and covered with slices and bruises. (Imagine a torn ragdoll bathed in blood)

"Is that the best you fucking go-?" Clegane said as blood flowed from his mouth.

"Be thankful I'm showing you mercy that you do not deserve. Arrogance will be the death of you, Clegane. You may be one of the strongest men but you are worthless than dust of the weakest of the foes I have faced in all my years. At least most of them had honour, you have nothing. You are nothing!" Liam said, still devoid of emotion but speaking with hate and disgust in his voice.

Enraged by his words Clegane tried, with all of his will, to lift his sword, but before he could even flinch, he felt his chest burst open. As he looked down, he saw a large gash on chest with blood spewing from it, like a geyser. Liam stood a few feet behind Clegane, with his sword lift above towards his side dripping with blood.

"You are lucky; I am not the one who is meant to kill you, because I can do far worse than I did." Liam said, as Clegane fell on his back, his eyes wide open, in shock.

Rhaegar stepped forward, took off his golden blonde hair and revealed his Targaryen heritage. Clegane stared as he thought he has seen the dead come back to life. The Silver Prince stood above the bloodied Clegane and spoke;

"Ser Gregor Clegane, years ago I knighted you, but a few years after granting you that honour. You defiled and murdered my wife. Now you lie at my feet and completely at my mercy, but I will not give you any. For I shall avenge my lady wife, give her soul the peace she deserves."

Rhaegar raised his sword and prepared to chop Clegane's head off.

"Any last words?" Rhaegar said

"FUCK-" Clegane choked as his head lopped off

"You" Rhaegar finishes for him then continued

"You never should have bit the hand fed you, you fucking dog."

After which, he pick up the severed head of Gregor Clegane and prepared to bring it to Dorne.


	15. Chapter 14: Two Weddings, Two Realms

**Chapter 14**

**Meanwhile in Storm's End**

**DANY**

Dany woke to the cries of Barra and as she walked towards the cradle when two small figures appeared at the door of Jon's chambers, where she, Arya, and Barra slept while Jon was away. They were the twins, (Julie and Tyrone) Jon's half siblings from the Westerlands, who were believed to be dead but found and smuggled away by Tristram before they died from their wounds due to the order of Cersei Lannister and had Nessarhose heal them during her stay in Storm's End. Dany smiled as she took Barra in her arms and nodded her head at the twins who looked like they woke up from a nightmare. They approached Dany while she seated at the window seat holding Barra. She urged them to come and sit with her and asked.

"Was it the dream again?" Dany asked

"Yes, she will never leave us be" Julie sobbed

"Every night she comes to hurt us, just because we were born." Tyrone said as he comforted his twin.

"There, There, my darlings. She will not hurt you anymore for you are safe. We are family, we protect each other and nobody gets left behind. As Starks say, 'In the winter the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives'." Dany said as she enveloped the children in a motherly embrace.

_"Oh, how I wish Jon was here to share this embrace. O gods above, keep him from harm and bring my love home to me."_ Dany said in her thoughts

Unseen by the young lady whom he had fostered, Ned watched Dany with pride and joy as he witnessed the heart-warming scene unfolding in front of him. And yet he felt a tinge of sadness, as he realizes that the little girl that he saved from death had grown into a fine young lady. Leaving in silence, he left with a smile on his face.

**After the fight near the River Road**

Rhaegar had killed Gregor Clegane and their group annihilated Clegane's men, however they suffered the loss of 15 bloodriders. Jon sent word to Robb of their small but significant victory. With Nessarhose completely satisfied that her "dead" cousin was avenged, Liam had felt that a great weight in his heart has been lifted to see his godchild at peace. He sent Tristram and the girl they saved to do an errand for him in the Westerlands which included a letter from Tyrion Lannister to his daughter.

"I must go to Dorne" Rhaegar said as he stuffed the remains of Gregor Clegane into a sack

"May I come with you, my lord? I've always wanted to see Dorne." Rose asked

"Will you allow her to come with me, Liam?" Rhaegar asked

"Of course, just keep her at arm's length at all times lest her mother will geld me if she is harmed." Liam replied as he handed her a package Tristram packed for her.

Rose took the package and opened it, to find a sheer, silken white robe designed with her sigil: the phoenix.

"Thank you, Godfather." Rose said gratefully while donning the robe over her short white dress as she threw her arms around Liam, who spun her round

"You needed the distraction" Liam whispered

"I am sure that she won't be much trouble." Rhaegar said

"Oh I assure you, when it comes to her, danger is not far behind" Liam said while Rose stared at him with daggers, he pulled Rhaegar aside and said

"Besides, I need you to watch Rose for me for awhile, old friend"

"Of course but if I may ask; where are you off to?" Rhaegar asked

"I am meeting old acquaintances" Liam said as he left.

Jon approached Rhaegar and said

"Dany, will be expecting you to return with us."

"I will only be there for a week at the most." Rhaegar replied as a white figure hovered above them and landed in the clearing.

Rhaegar loaded everything on the dragon's back and assisted Rose on to the beast as they mounted then he urged the dragon to fly south. Jon watched as his future brother-by-law left when a messenger from Riverrun arrived.

"Lord Stark has called you to Rivverrun. Lord Baratheon, the Lannisters have Lady Sansa Greyjoy."

**Dorne**

**RHAEGAR**

Both of them were silent as they flew above Longtable when Rose squirmed in discomfort,

"Rose, please stop squirming" Rhaegar asked

"How can you expect me to not squirm when I am holding a man's severed head?" Rose said as she shook the sack that contained Clegane's head.

"Then why did you seat in front of me?" Rhaegar asked in frustration

"You're the one who put me here!" Rose replied equally annoyed

They slipped into silence for a few moments as they flew above Summerhall, after which Rose squirm again and asked

"My lord, please release me for a moment"

"Of course" he said as he moved his hand from around her waist.

"Ailes de l'amour, ela se mena"

Next thing he knew Rose jumped off the dragon. Without his urging, Daemon dived to catch Rose but she disappeared. Rhaegar looked around but then heard a giggle from above.

"Looking for someone, my lord?" Rose giggled

Rhaegar looked up and was shell shocked as he saw Nessarhose flying above him with wings as white as the northern snow, her golden eyes glistening like the Sunset Sea, her star-white golden hair flowing in the warm Dornish breeze, and sunlight shining behind her outlining her celestial figure. With his eyes wide and mouth a gape, he stared mindlessly as though he looked upon the "Maiden" herself. His mind drifted back to Lady Lyanna.

"_Such beauty, yet deadly; No wonder Velkan is head over heels besotted with her_" Rhaegar thought

"Well, are we going to Sunspear or are you planning to turn your mouth into a raven's nest?" Rose asked

As Rhaegar gathered his wits, a thought suddenly popped into his mind.

"Now that you are airborne and comfortable, I wish to challenge you to a race to Sunspear. So do you accept?" He challenged

Rose's face lit up and said

"Last one to reach the Tower of the Sun must kiss Jaime Lannister"

"As you say in Aleanarnith 'May the odds be ever in your favor'" Rhaegar accepted the terms

"May the force be with you, my lord for you shall need it" Rose retorted then flew away like a speeding bullet

**Castamere**

**Few hours before she was rescued**

**SANSA**

It has been two days since the invasion of Lannisport. When Joffery found out about the Ironborn launching an attack on Lannisport, he took Sansa to Castamere, which was held by his half-cousin Lady Laryssa Lannister, the adopted daughter of Tyrion Lannister (in reality the daughter Jaime Lannister and a Northern noblewoman). After hours of abusive beatings, Sansa found herself bewildered by the fact that she is still with child despite feeling the pain of each bruises she suffered. She still wore the silken shift and corset (think of Frodo's mithril shirt) that she had received from Velkan Draculesti (when it was really from Lady Nessarhose and was made by Lord Liam) days before she was abducted.

**TRISTRAM**

Tristram lead the girl Rose saved from Clegane, who was disguised as handmaiden to the chambers of Lady Sansa

"Girl, if I may ask what is your name?"

"Iseult, my lord"

"Iseult, I need you to find Lady Greyjoy's belongings, I need you to do it with all haste and when you are done, go straight to the wheel house." Tristram requested then moved to leave.

"Wait my lord. If I may I wish to repay your kindness for healing me" Iseult said as she kissed Tristram then did what she was bid.

Tristram began to look for Lady Sansa. He took a left turn to a passage near Lady Laryssa's chambers when he heard a scream which brought him back to the Forbidden Tower from 5 centuries before. Quietly and moving like a bat out of hell, he blocked Joffery's sword before it hit Lady Sansa's skin. Lady Laryssa appeared and knocked Joffery out before he gains his bearings and stabbed him with a small dose of Helianna's breath, which will last five days. Tristram walked towards Sansa, who fell asleep because of the pain and took her to her chamber to gather her strength as Lady Laryssa lead back Tristram to Lady Sansa's chambers.

**After being rescued by Tristram**

The castle was sleeping while Sansa was glad to find herself in her chamber when she woke to a knock on her door. She was surprise to find that her caller was Lady Laryssa.

"Lady Sansa, make haste and get changed. Do not worry about your belongings. I've already sent them ahead, in the care of Tristram of Aleanarnith." Lady Laryssa said

"What of Joffery?" Sansa asked

"Think not of him, he will not bother you anymore. I knocked him unconscious and made arrangements for him to be sent to Riverrun, where he will be executed for deserting the Night's Watch and for abducting and abusing you. However, you will allow me to 'avenge' you for the humiliation and pain that he caused. He is to caged in only a cloth covering to hide the worm that he calls, a manhood and branded by fire so he will always bear his shame" Laryssa said nonchalantly

"I do not know what say. Why are you helping me?" Sansa said as she grabbed the only remaining dress which was in Greyjoy and Stark colors in her closet and wore it over her nightshift while gathering her necessities.

"I just want to show you that not all Lannisters are selfish gits and I've had enough playing my sweet Aunt Cersei's game. My father Tyrion taught me to always use my mind. I am tired of this war. I must send you home by my father's request. Now follow me." Laryssa said and lead her to a passage which leads to the stables then returned and locked herself in her chambers

There was a wagon which was to be driven by Tristram. Lady Sansa left in great haste to their intended destination.

**5 days later in Riverrun**

Having eliminated the outriders and scouts prior to the Battle of the Whispering Wood, the Lannister force was still divided in three camps in order to besiege Riverrun properly. Ser Brynden Tully leading the van attacked the Lannister camp north of the Tumblestone. His force cleared pallisades and finished off any remaining scouts. The sleeping, leaderless camp was overrun. Men from the other camps, roused by the noise soon attempted to come to the aid of the camp under attack. Lord Brax led his men to the rafts and attempted to make a crossing. Riverrun began pelting the rafts with thrown rocks and soon the rafts were flipping and sinking. Among those killed on the rafts was Lord Brax. The camp between the rivers was overrun too, this time by men led by Robb Stark and Edvard Caspian, Lord Umber and members of House Mallister coming in from the west.

While every soldier was focus in the battle, a pale haired man infiltrated the Lannister Camps and found the tent which held Lady Stark. Her guards were the Hound, who was roaring drunk, already asleep, and Vylarr. The pale haired man appeared behind Vylarr and with lightning speed he strikes him hard on the back of his head breaking his neck and when he was done, Vylarr was on the ground, dead. He entered the tent after disposed of the body, which awoke Lady Stark

"Who are you?" She demanded

"I am deeply sorry for the intrusion but I am here to help and protect you." The masked man said as he changed his form into that of the person he just killed.

Back in the battlefield, the Lannister force attempted to form a shieldwall but was taken in the rear by a sortie from Riverrun led by Lord Blackwood.Lord Umber fired the siege towers and Lord Blackwood released the prisoners taken in the Battle of Riverrun. As victory was assured, hundreds of Lannistermen and sellswords arrived from southwest, to aid the Lannistermen. With their numbers dwindled and most of their remaining soldiers wounded or exhausted, the odd of the Starks winning was now beyond their grasp. However a sudden mist appeared, covering the battlefield and when the mist cleared, Liam stood between the two opposing forces, accompanying him were six warriors each varying in appearance, one was clad in white with a stern face and black shoulder length hair (Anthos), another also clad in white but had an appearance of a young boy with icy white hair (Arktikos). Next to him was a man clad in a red armor with long black hair and a rolled parchment behind his back (Animus), standing beside him was a white haired man, clad in blue armor with his arms crossed(Amnus). Lastly, a tall handsome looking man clad in blue, holding a long red spear, (Lance) and a small girl clad in revealing attire, with four knives behind her back (Jacquelynne). Behind them were 85 bloodriders led by Jon, who went to fight beside his cousin. Liam turned towards the six warriors and said,

"Remember to use only the names I gave you, even when you are alone and please, do not show off too much and leave some for the Tullys and the Starks"

"Yum" said Jacquelynne

The seven dashed forward following Jon's men eliminating the reinforcements from the opposing side. After less than an hour, Animus came out of the woods nearby. Lance arrived with both hands on his spear, which was covered in gore. Amnus and Arktikos appeared from the cold battlefield, soaking wet with blood and water. Anthos finished off 30 sellswords, and his doublet was as white as it had been before the fray, then his sword reformed in to its original state. Liam was fighting the last one out of 350 Lannistermen that he had faced in an elaborate 'dance' of death. As they gathered Liam was alarmed at the absence of Jacquelynne, then Lance said.

"Where's the girl?"

"Well don't look at me, I was busy with my fight" Animus said

"We all were" Amnus added

Then Anthos cleared his throat to catch the attention of the others and pointed to his right. They all turned to where he was pointing and saw a dome of thick mist covering a large area, once the mist cleared. They saw Jacquelynne walking towards them licking blood off her fingers while holding a bloody knife in her other hand. Liam sighed and scratched the back of his neck in annoyance.

"I thought I told you not to eat anyone" Liam said

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" the little girl said as the mist faded

"Listen, I am sending Animus, Amnus, Anthos and Artikos in the North to aid Benjen and Markus Stark in guarding Winterfell, when Lady Lyanna Stark and Lady Armea Targaryen escorted by Velkan are on their way to Storm's End for the union of Jon Baratheon and Daenerys Targaryen." Liam said

"Finally, somewhere cold and away from this infernal Southern heat" Artikos blurted out as Anthos nodded and said nothing

Robb and Jon approached Liam their eyes quickly went to the little girl, while Jon thought,

_"Why is there a child in a place like this?" _

Robb blushed and thought;

_"Why is she wearing those clothes?"_

Liam noticed this and motioned Anthos to cover the child with his cloak, to which he did.

"Before you ask, I will not answer any question about the girl nor my other companions." Liam said.

They both shook their heads then Robb said

"We only wish to thank you and your companions for assisting us."

Animus let out a robust laugh and replied

"It was nothing. We were glad to help."

While the others nodded in agreement, Lance was about to speak when Liam stared at him with a look that says 'Dont say a word!' to which he closes his mouth with a single drop of sweat running down the side of his face. Robb and Jon were slightly shocked by the imformality of Animus' manner but let it slide and went into the castle.

With the Stark victory at Riverrun, two days after the fight, the colors of House Tully replaced the Lannister Lion upon the castle's battlements, which showed that Riverrun is in the hands of the Tullys. It was there that the North once again had a King.

**Prince's Pass**

**NESSARHOSE**

As Rhaegar made peace with his good family in Dorne, Nessarhose was given a tour of Dorne by Nymeria Sand and enjoyed seeing the place. However, after five days of evading Oberyn and Quentyn Martell's "lusty" advances for her, but with Rhaegar's help she was able to avoid most of them. They left on Daemon as quickly as possible, leaving a letter of thanks. As they were cruising above Prince's Pass, Rhaegar spoke;

"Tell no one of Oberyn and Quentyn's attempts of getting you into their beds lest Liam will flay me alive and throw me back to Valyria"

"You do not have to tell me twice, my lord. By the goddess, you should have told me about the lustiness of Dornish men, I would've gladly kissed Jaime Lannister instead!" Rose cringed

As they flew towards Storm's End when a flash of light appeared and Rhaegar watched with his mouth agape as Rose was being inappropriately kissed on the lips by an unbelievably handsome winged youth. When he released her lips to inhale the scent of the morning breeze in her hair, with an expression of shock, longing and delight, Rose giggles while wrapping her arms around the youth.

"I would rather commit incest with you than have you kissing than bastard with shit for honor, my sweet sister." the youth stated then continued

"Your lips are far too sweet and pure for him."

"Glad you detest the Lannisters so much to want to commit something that will give my father the right to geld you. It is good to see you too, dear Deserus." Rose smiled wiping the messy lip rouge on the sides of his lips

"For the love of our mother, PLEASE you two get your own chambers!" yelled a voice that belonged to another winged youth that materialized behind Deserus.

"And you too, dear Erius" Rose said in delight as she embraced her brother

"You should behave yourself Deserus! Be thankful I let you come with me to help Rose. Unfortunately I'll have to agree with you on what you said brother, that vile excuse for a man is not even worthy of our sweet sister's attention. Let alone be blessed to behold her ethereal beauty and be kissed by her pure lips." Erius said as he released Rose from his embrace.

While the three conversed, they failed to notice Rhaegar still in shock with mouth agape, eyes wide and pupils blank, with his consciousness gone from his body. Daemon noticing his master's stupor, he loudly grunted and slighty shook Rhaegar back to consciousness, to which he did. He coughed to catch Rose's attention and said

"If I may interrupt, I wish to ask who are these men, how are they acquainted with you?"

"Forgive my lack of propriety, my lord. May I introduce my older twin brothers, Erius and Deserus Kythira" Rose said as she pointed to the two men, who bowed together after the introduction then Rose continued facing the twins.

"Erius and Deserus, this is Rhaegar Targaryen, the true heir of the Iron Throne otherwise known as Daevon Caspian the head of House Caspian in Braavos"

"While I like to be more formal with the introductions, I believe we should be off to Storm's End now." Erius said, to which they agreed and prepare to go on.

"Before we leave, all of you must give me your words and swear that what happened here and in Sunspear stays with us" Rose smiled threateningly causing the three men to nod compulsively as they left. Half an hour later, they arrived in Storm's End

**Ten days later at Storm's End**

It was morning when Dany was roused from her sleep by Lady Lyanna and Rhaenys to make the preparations for the wedding in two days. She was being measured for her wedding dress when Ned came in with Rhaegar behind him and announced the arrival of the Stark forces. Running to the castle gates, she found Robb, who greeted her by ruffling her silvery-blonde hair. Dany recognize Jon, who stood through the mess of his hair and his thick beard. She found herself in the arms of her bethrothed, who lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Dany embraced Jon passionately as she convinced herself that she was not dreaming and that this was really happening. After two moons of waiting, he was in her arms where he belonged.

"Please, let this not be a dream" Dany wept

"No, love I think not but if this is a dream, then I do not wish to wake" Jon whispered

Holding her tightly, he reluctantly released her to look into her violet eyes that haunted him so and in what seemed like a lifetime, he lowered his lips to meet hers and kissed her with the surpressed passion he kept within himself. In that moment, the world dissolved and they were completely oblivious to the people around them. Liam walked with Nessarhose, being escorted by her brothers and saw the scene unfold before them

"Mother is working her magic again" Rose said and sighed dreamily

"Ah, young love! So beautiful and so sweet" Erius said

"You've seen nothing yet" Deserus said as he prepared to "help" but Rose stepped in and said

"Down boy, not yet dear brother, save it for after the wedding." Rose said in a sultry voice

"For you, I'll surrender happily" Deserus said as Rose ran her fingers through his sunshine gold hair

Liam hit his forehead with his palm and said

"Like mother, like children"

Meanwhile across the courtyard, Rhaegar, Aegon, Robb, and Eddard Stark watched the very public display of affection that the Stark army feasted their eyes on.

"Should we stop them?" Robb asked

"Give them a moment" Rhaegar said as Eddard, Robb, and Aegon just looked on while cringing at the awkwardness of the situation. Lord Renly entered chuckling to heart his heart's content when he spied his nephew.

"Finally! Some Baratheon blood in that boy, now I am sure that he is Robert's son." Renly jibed as Loras laughed behind him.

Unable to take anymore of the torrid kissing after three minutes, all six men coughed to get the attention of the lovers.

"Are you done you yet or should we wait until winter comes?" Robb asked sarcastically

Jon and Dany blushed and moved away from each other as Jon greeted his lord uncles. Then Lady Margaery appeared out of the window and screamed

"For Gods sakes! Lady Daenerys, must you walk out of your fitting for your wedding dress! Unless, you want to get married in sackcloth I suggest you march back into the castle this instant!"

"Margaery!" Renly and Loras snapped at the same time

"Don't Margaery me, my lord. This is tenth time she left her fitting. She can not last a bloody hour without her blasted dragons"

"Did your wife just swear?" Robb asked a shell shocked Renly.

Mortified at Lady Margaery's outburst, Dany snapped out of her reverie when Aegon grabbed her arm

"Sweet Aunt, I must agree with Lady Baratheon and escort you to them" Aegon said then continued facing Jon.

"Lord Jon, forgive me but I must steal my aunt from you until you are wed. Lady Calcaire insists that it is forbidden for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Dany followed her nephew obediently with Rose and her brothers behind them. After an hour of fitting dresses, Rose was able to coax the seamtress into giving her the measurements of Jon and Dany. Walking towards the edge of the woods near the sea where she found her brothers fishing for a gargantuan clam, Liam with golden gloves catching fire from Daemon with Rhaegar coaxing the dragon to breath out the flames.

"What are you doing to that poor dragon, godfather?" Rose yelled

"Making a gift" Liam said as Rose looked at Rhaegar in shock and then said

"My lord, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to assist Ser Corleone with the gifts and discussing the 'other' wedding." Rhaegar said with a hint of a smile

"You know?" Rose asked

"Of course, I knew your father and Ser Corleone in my boyhood" Rhaegar replied

"So what gift is this?" Rose said as she recovered from the shock then Liam pulled a scroll from behind his back and threw it to Rose

The scroll held the secret on how to preserve fire in crystal and how to create never melting ice. When she finished reading the scroll, she returned the scroll along with the measurements then spoke;

"The measurements are there. When do you leave?"

"After, I'm done with my work." Liam replied while working

"Since you're still here, I need your help" Rose said as Liam finished sculpting from the crytalized fire and from the never melting ice.

"I'm listening" Liam said inquisitively while the twins dragged a gigantic pearl-white clam out the sea then rushed towards Rose and Liam as Rhaegar left to tend to the wedding on Daemon then Rose spoke to them

"My lords, shall we 'strengthen the bonds before the knot is finally tied?'"

The men grinned and nodded in understanding of the true meaning of Rose's words.

"When do we start?" Deserus asked excitedly

"Now" Rose said as they disappeared into thin air.

**Back at the training yard in Storm's End**

Jon was sparring with Robb in the yard while Dany was watching them spar from the open window seat seven floors above while teaching her dragons how to feed themselves and coaxing them to breathe fire by giving them uncooked meat.

"Dracarys" Dany said then Balerion breathed flames as black as night and then meat was cooked instantly then Balerion and his brothers feasted on the cooked meat.

She asked her handmaiden to put the dragons back in their cages when they finished eating. As she stood to walk back for her fitting, when she slipped on the floor, which was suddenly wet, and she fell out of the window, screaming her heart out. Jon heard the screams and saw his beloved falling towards the ground. He dropped the sword and frantically tried to catch her. When he 'thankfully' caught her in time he slipped backwards on to a haystack which was conveniently place there. When Dany lifted herself from Jon's chest, their eyes met and felt the love they held for each other escalate. Jon stared into her eyes as she did his and slowly lean forward towards each other's lips when Lady Lyanna yelled at them, causing Dany and Jon stop what they're doing and looked at each other. Then Lady Lyanna scolded her son for not being able to wait for the wedding then dragged Dany back to her fitting while the King in the North laughed to his heart's content as he looked on.

**The next day**

Dany was in the gardens and Jon was playing with Ghost while watching his younger brothers Gendry, Stephan, Edric, and Tommen when Snow, Dany's mischievous direwolf took Jon's Valyrian steel sword and ran to her mistress with Jon running after her through the rose bushes. Dany was sitting near a tree when Snow appeared with Jon's sword in her jaws as she walked towards her direwolf, Jon suddenly appeared covered in leaves with a bunch of roses in hand. Feeling the awkwardness of the situation; he quickly gave the roses to Dany, who reached out, took the flowers from Jon, smelled them, and then smiled while blushing red as the roses she held. When they tried to kiss again, they heard a cough from behind Dany and saw Rhaegar and Aegon looking at them with arms crossed. Sensing danger, Jon ran for his life.

**A few minutes before sunset**

Dany was reclining on the balcony at her chambers waiting for the sun to set while relishing in the calm silence. Jon rode by and saw Dany's form on the balcony. He admired her beauty then having the sudden urge to hold her. He saw a long vine that reached the railing of the balcony. He climbed up and walked towards her.

"What are you dreaming about, my sweet dragon?" Jon asked as he held her in his arms then she nodded towards the setting sun

"The wedding" Dany whispered

"Are you unsure? I hope you are not getting cold feet." Jon said sounding very worried then Dany turned to face him and said fervently.

"Jon, as sure as I have lived in the North my entire life, save these past few moons of late. My feet are as warm as the fires from my Balerion. So, do not fret for I have always been yours but I can hardly wait to be your wife"

"One day more, my love; Then nothing, not even death can separate us" Jon declared

Dany looked at the horizon and finally believed that Jon was truely there and that she was not dreaming.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Dany breathed

"I think not. Not when you stand in comparison. You are the sun of my life and nothing is more beautiful to me." Jon said

Feeling the warmth in his words, she faced him with eyes glittering like the stars, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as the sun hid it's face to bring forth the night. Unknown to them four beings stood beneath the balcony listening to the conversasion the entire time.

"Ah, How I love my charge!" Erius whispered loudly in Aleanarnithi

"I love it more. Well done, Rose" Deserus said kissing her cheek

"Oh it was nothing! Controlling water is my specialty and what can I say I have a 'green thumb'" Rose replied in gratitude while petting Snow on the head.

"Indeed" Liam said while poking droplets of water that stood motionless in midair, then continued

"Well, I better be off I need to finish the preparations for the 'other' wedding. Rose, you know what to say to them. Boys behave!"

Liam prepared to leave but Rose stopped him.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Rose said pointedly

"Oh, Right" Liam clasped his hands then said

"Temps Restauré"

As he said those words time returned to flow normally and the bustle of the wedding preparations echoed throughout the keep then Liam left bearing the gargantuan clam on his back. When things returned to normal, Rose and her brothers busied themselves in the preparation as well.

The next day, Dany woke up and asked for a bath. She spent an hour thinking and relishing in final moments of being Daenerys Targaryen before becoming Daenerys Targaryen Baratheon of House Stark. When she finished her bath, she was met by Armea and Rose, who entered Dany's chambers to style her hair in a single braid that went around her flowing hair like a silver-blonde halo making her look like angel and helped her into her wedding dress made from the finest silks and the best lace Myr has to offer, a gift from her late brother, Viserys. It was brilliant white with silver-blue flowers adorning the bodice, the skirt and the train, which was 4 meters long with golden lining. After helping Dany get into her dress Armea and Rose left. Dany spied the trunk near the bed she opened it and found the velvet box which held the necklace that Jon gave her on their nameday. She took it and wore it around her neck. Lady Lyanna entered the chambers escorted by Daevon, who was wearing Caspian colors of bronze and pitch black with the tiger on his breast and a black cloak on his arm. Behind him was his son Edvard, who was wearing Caspian colors.

"Dany, first you will be escorted by Edvard until you are at the entrance of the Godswood then Daevon and Ned will be the ones to escort you to Jon. Understood?" Lady Lyanna said

"Yes, my lady" Dany replied

"Before you are to be wed, sweet sister; you deserve to wear the colors of our house" Rhaegar uttered his voice thick with emotion as he unravelled the black cloak revealing the red Targaryen dragon.

"It is beautiful" Dany said

"Mother made it herself while she was carrying you within her." Rhaegar said as he put the cloak on Dany's shoulders

"I wish she is alive to see me and Viserys as well." Dany sobbed as Rhaegar took her in his arms to comfort her.

"Dany, when you love someone even if they are not of this world, as long as you hold them dear. Their memory will never die and they always remain alive in your heart." Rhaegar released her to tie the black and red ribbons around her wrist and kissed her on her forehead.

"I know" Dany whispered

"So no tears. For today I forbid it, you must be happy for you have much to celebrate, my dear sweet sister." Rhaegar said as he coaxed a smile on Dany's face

"My lords, if you could give us a moment please?" Lady Lyanna asked

Rhaegar nodded his head and urged his son to follow him outside

"My dear girl, I cannot believe this day had finally come but I am absolutely and incandesantly happy. The two children I held in my arms are now to be man and wife. I am pleased to finally be able to call my daughter, my sweet girl. You and Jon belong together though time had gone too fast you have grown into a lovely young lady and my son into a strong young man. Never forget that he has always loved you ever since you both were very young." Lyanna said then embraced her would be good daughter and breathed

"Take care of each other and never forsake one another"

"I promise, my lady. I will love him until my dying day" Dany said

Then Rhaegar knocked on the door and said

"My ladies, it is time."

Lady Lyanna said a few words then dutifully left for the Godswood. Dany walked out and hooked her hand to the crook of Aegon's arm as they walked towards the Godswood.

"Are you nervous?" Aegon whispered

"A little but I am excited as well" Dany said

"Don't be nervous. You look beautiful, but something is missing." Aegon said

"What?" Dany asked looking worried

"These." Aegon replied as he held a bouquet of ruby roses, silver calla lilys, and golden hydrangeas.

"Oh, they're beautiful." Dany breathed as she embraced her nephew

"Though you are to marry the usurper's eldest son, he has proved himself worthy of you in my father's eyes. He is more of a Stark than he is a Baratheon and is very fortunate and blessed to wed the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros. My dear aunt, I wish you much joy and happiness in your marriage." Aegon said as he handed her to his father and Eddard Stark and took his place beside Rhaenys and Annalysse.

"Dany, you look beautiful. Though I considered you as one of my daughters, I gladly welcome you to the family as my good niece." Ned said good-naturedly

Dany smiled in response as they walked down the aisle towards the Heart tree (one which Nessarhose revived from a stump). She was battling her nerves until she saw Jon smiling at her in a gray doublet with a white cloak. Robb was by his side and looked pleased. It was there that Jon felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks when he saw his beautiful bride as Dany felt the same. Unknown to them, Erius was chuckling gleefully beside his twin and younger sister as his magic was starting to take hold on the bride and groom.

"Who comes?" Jon asked when they neared him.

Ned replied, "Daenerys of Houses Targaryen and Caspian, comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg the blessing of the gods. Who claims her?"

"I do," Jon answered smiling widely. "Jon Baratheon of House Stark, heir to Storm's End. I claim her. Who gives her?"

"Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North"

"Daevon of House Caspian, Master of Trade in Braavos, I come here in the name of the late Viserys of House Targaryen."

Ned and Rhaegar looked down at Dany, smiled and said.

"Lady Daenerys, will you take this man?"

Dany calmed her beating heart and replied, "I take this man."

Maester Cressen approached and said

"If anyone here present bears reason why this man and this woman should not be bound in marriage; Speak now or forever hold your peace"

No one stepped forward and so the maester proceded

"Lord Baratheon, do you come before the gods with a whole heart and a free will?"

"I do" Jon declared

"Lady Targaryen, do you come before the gods with a whole heart and a free will?"

"I do" Dany said

"Then in the sight of the gods and of all here present. Say your vows to each other. Lord Baratheon, if you please"

"Daenerys, remember the words I said to you the night of our bethrothal, I fully intend to keep my promise. Again before the gods, I promise that you will want for nothing and I swear to keep you and our children safe. I will never look upon another and will ever be true to you. I promise you, I will never be like the man my father became for I so deeply cherish the love we share. I swear before the gods of my ancestors to keep you, protect you, honor you, die for you if need be and love you until my last breath." Jon vowed as Dany cried tears of joy

Lady Targaryen, your vows?

"Jon, I remember them and I will hold you to them. Ever since we were children, I have loved you with every fibre of my being, with every breath that I take and with every single beat of my heart. Before the gods I swear that I have and always will love only you. I promise to be a dutiful wife and a loving mother to our children. I will be faithful. I swear to be true and I put my trust in you. I swear before the gods of your ancestors to keep you, protect you, honor you, die for you if need be and love you until my last breath."

Then the septon stepped forward and said;

"Now that you have said your vows, I bid you say the words"

Jon faced Dany and together said;

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers/his and she/he is mine, from this day until the end of my days and by the Old Gods and the New, I swear myself unto you."

Lord Renly holding the gold and black ribbons to symbolize House Baratheon and Lady Lyanna holding the white and gray ribbons of House Stark, handing the four ribbons to Lord Eddard as Jon removed the black and red ribbons of HouseTargaryen and gave them to Lord Daevon, who accepted them. Then Lord Eddard tied the Baratheon-Stark ribbons to bind Jon and Daenerys' right hands and said

"With these silken ribbons, we bind two hearts to live as one"

Then Lord Eddard and Renly escorted Lady Lyanna to her seat as the septon approached and released Jon's right hand and the ribbons on Dany's wrist and announced:

"Now we have the exchange of cloaks."

Jon undid the clasps holding Dany's maiden cloak around her shoulders and handed the cloak to Lord Daevon, who then sat beside Lady Lyanna. Robb handed a white cloak to Jon and unravelled it and revealed the Baratheon stag and Stark direwolf running side by side in field of white. With a flourish, he wrapped the white cloak on Dany's shoulders and secured her new cloak, which symbolizes that she is under the protection of her husband.

"With the exchange of the red dragon for the gray direwolf and black stag, you are Daenerys Targaryen no more. Now you are Lady Daenerys Targaryen-Baratheon of House Stark. In the sight of the Seven and with the blessings of the Old Gods and the New, I now proclaim you husband and wife. Cursed be the one who come between them. You may seal your solemn pledge of love with a kiss." Said the septon

Jon moved closer towards Dany and leaned in then pressed a sweet lingering kiss on her lips. As if by magic, all six dragons painted the sky with six different flames in time with the kiss.

After the wedding ceremony, Jon led Dany into the Great Keep and where they sat on the high table. After a 50 course meal, Robb stood up and spoke;

"In honor of the bride and groom, I would like all the ladies of the age two and ten onwards to stand in the middle of hall and may I request Lady Calcaire to step forward and assist me in explaining because I heard from my father that there is a wedding custom in her home that the bride insisted on doing tonight."

Rose stood from her seat next to Velkan and said.

"Well, this one is like a game for the ladies, where the bride throws her bouquet to the young ladies with the bride facing away from the girls and whoever catches the bouquet is the next one to get married or if not, love will find them when they least expect it." Rose said as the young ladies moved to the center of the hall

"I think I look forward to watching that. So Dany please stand in front of the high table and face your husband then I will count to three and when I say "go" throw your bouquet over your head" Robb said as Dany nodded and moved towards the front of the high table as Rose started to count to three then Dany threw the bouquet and it went straight into the hands of Arya Stark, who punched a smirking Gendry in the stomach, Lord Eddard smiled while the look on Robb and Jon's dismayed faces were priceless.

After the bouquet toss, a group of singers sang for the newlyweds but they were in for a pleasant surpise when Velkan sang an Aleanarnithi love song and was looking at Rose the whole time. A masked man appeared with a cloaked lady and a knight. The man stepped forward and said.

"My lords and my ladies, I am a spy formerly in the service of House Calcaire but I found myself working for Daevon Caspian. My last task was to spy on the Lannister Camps during the battle for Riverrun. I was tasked to protect Lady Catelyn Stark."

As soon as her name was heard, the lady dropped her cloak and Ned stood up as soon as he saw the familiar flame of his wife's hair and as he saw her face, he took her in his arms.

"Lady Catelyn has been safely returned. Let us celebrate! Play a volta." Lady Margaery said

While everyone was dancing, Rose went out for a walk when she saw Velkan looking at the stars at balcony and dranking a large bottle. Knowingly, Erius and Deserus watched the scene in front of them with anticipation

"Why are you not dancing?" Rose asked

"I should ask you the same question. Robb Stark is looking for you and hoping for a dance." Velkan said as he took a huge gulp from the bottle while struggling to get changed.

"Maybe I prefer to dance with my godfather." Rose said

"Yes, dance with him. He is quite the charmer when it comes to Lady Cypris and to you as well it seems. If I were your father I would keep Lady Cypris on a shorter leash when Lionheart is around. I saw them kiss after you left the Westerlands in grief." Velkan said as he took another gulp of from the bottle as a warm thick red liquid dripped on the side of his lips.

"Oh, just you wait and I'll deal with him later. Speaking of the bloody bastard what is taking him so long? He is getting late!" Rose scoffed as she changed into her royal blue dress with astonishment that she didn't mind undressing in front of Velkan. While her brothers looked away, Velkan marvelled longingly at Rose's beauty as he felt an ache down his core.

"Rosie, I deal with time and order. Therefore, I am never late for I see everything that happens and so I know what to expect." Liam appeared as the twins went ahead to Aleanarnith

"Well, I bet you did not expect that I'll do this." Rose seethed as she grabbed Velkan by the collar and kissed him passionately then Rose had a glimpse of a memory that has yet to pass.

She was holding their little girl and Velkan, her beloved husband was holding the little girl's twin brother as they stood in the palace facing the sea.

"Velkan, how?" Rose breathed as she embraced Velkan

"Foolish girl! What have you done?" Liam said to Rose as her eyes filled with tears when she longed for her children

"Ser Corleone, I suggest that we address this matter another time. We still have some work to do." Velkan said as he held on to Rose, who was still dazed at seeing his memories of their family.

"Well, this is just fantastic! One work done and disaster soon follows. The things I do for her!" Liam sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair then said;

"Rose, kill the lights and Velkan, prepare the key. Erius, Deserus help Rose! We must be quick."

Jon and Dany were dancing in each other's arms when Lord Umber yelled for the bedding but before anyone can grab Jon or Dany. Everything and everyone stopped and stood in place then there was darkness that shrouded them. Fear crept into their hearts as they feared for each other's safety. Suddenly a figure walked towards them Jon prepared to draw his sword and pulled Dany to his back, when the figure came closer they saw that it was only Liam wearing a black waistcoat and black breeches. Rose behind him was wearing long royal blue, plunging neckline backless dress (a longer Grecian version of Marilyn Monroe's iconic white dress in the Seven Year Itch and it has a long slit from her thigh to her ankle). Velkan was wearing a gray pea jacket with a white waistcoat and black breeches undearneath.

"Ser Corleone, Lady Calcaire, What is the meaning of this?" Jon asked as resheathed his sword

"Do forgive me for this intrusion but I wanted to convey my sincerest apologies for being unable to attend your wedding, so now let me show you my gift." Liam said as he snapped his fingers

Suddenly the darkness was replaced by sight like no other. They were in place where its beauty cannot be put into words. They were standing in hallway of mirrors that lead to the ocean and near the shore was a shell altar. The newlyweds looked in awe as a tall, handsome figure appeared and said

"Welcome to Aleanarnith" the figure said merrily

"Well, somewhere in Aleanarnith" Liam whispered to Jon and Dany then Caliz shot him a glare

"I am Caliz of House Calcaire, father of Nessarhose Calcaire. You stand on sacred ground known as the Altar of Love, where the Goddess professed her undying love to the Lord of this realm" Caliz said as he embraced his daughter

After a few explanations, Jon was whisked by Velkan into the room in the next hall. Rose took Dany to the back chambers and helped her get out of her Westerosi wedding dress and showed her a beautiful gown worthy of the princess that she is. It had a brilliant ivory color with ruby and obsidian trim and silver lining.

"This dress was especially made for brought you here because the gift of Lord Liam is not just another wedding it is also the blessing of eternal love from the goddess. Before we go on you need four things to wear in an Alaenarnithean wedding. For something new and something blue is the dress. For something old is a token from my father, a veil from the time of the Doom of Evades." Rose said as she secured the veil under Dany's braid as she continued

"Lastly, something borrowed is my crown of blue lilies and winter roses.

The crown had brilliant sapphires in the shape of lilies and rare aquamarines in the shape of roses all held together by a silver circlet.

"It is a priceless treasure. Why?" Dany said

"You are a princess it is in your blood. You deserve to marry the man you love, in your prime as a princess. This only loan but it means the world to me for it is my only treasure that was made by the man I love. For love is the reason we are all here. A wedding in Aleanarnith is not a matter of alliances, of successions or of business but a celebration of love and union of two hearts yearning to share one love and one lifetime. Never in all my life have I seen a love so true like yours and Jon's. I pray you treasure this wonderful gift for it is very rare and precious." Rose said

"I will wear it with pride and take good care of it." Dany said as Rose pinned the crown on Dany's hair then Rhaegar appeared wearing Targaryen colors in his arm was a silver haired woman with lilac eyes and on her hair was the crown of Westeros' last Targaryen queen. Rose left giving them privacy.

"Dany, meet our mother" Rhaegar said

Dany's eyes pooled with tears of joy as the former queen took her daughter into her arms.

"My sweet daughter, I am so proud of you. Fiercely proud" Rhaella said as she kissed her daughter's forehead

"Mother, how?" Dany cried as she clutched into her mother's embrace

"They say a mother's love is a true undying and unrelenting love there is. Because of that I was given a day of life to see you marry for love and not for an alliance." Rhaella said

"Come now, dry your tears. Are we not going to a wedding?" Rhaegar said sarcastically

"Let us be off. We cannot keep your love waiting." Rhaella said

Rhaegar walked to Dany's right and Rhaella to Dany's left as they went down the hall of mirrors. As they emerge into the beach the witnesses were members of Rose's family and Jon stood in front of the shell altar with Robb by his side. Rhaenys was standing opposite Jon and Robb, behind her was Velkan who was sitting beside Rose, who looked pleased, not showing her earlier distress. Erius and Deserus then stood by the altar. Jon was mesmerized as he watched his bride walk down the aisle and was even shocked to see the mother of the girl he loves accompanying her. As Rhaella smiled at Jon as if to give her approval, he bowed his head in gratitude and respect. When they reached the altar, the silver queen said her prayer

"May the gods bring you joy in life and grant you both an eternity of happiness and love. I give my daughter to you, to cherish and to protect with your life. I pray that she will protect you and keep you"

"Now, comes the goddess of this land, the embodiment of love, beauty and desire" The twins said

Once the words were spoken, with a flash of light, the shell altar opened revealing the goddess of the love and desire and the mother of Nessarhose; Lady Cypris Aphros. As she stepped out of the shell, she gave her blessings

"Ever-present as the four winds, Constant as the shining stars, Pure as glistening water, Strong as the earth itself and fiery as the flames of old, I bless this marriage with a love that is steadfast and never ending. I bless this two lives to bound by one heart in happiness or in sadness, in joy or in grief, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as they long they both shall live. Death hath the power to separate lives but it hath no power over love. I bless their love."

The guests stood and clapped in rejoiced. Robb handed a white dove to Jon as Rhaenys did the same to Dany and together released them to fly as far as their wings could carry them. Then as the dove landed the door to Westeros opened and Jon lifted Dany in a bridal style as he carried her over the threshold which took them back to the feast while Dany's mother looked on with tears in her eyes as she waved her daughter goodbye with Viserys by her side as he stood from where he watched the wedding. Now, back in their wedding feast, Jon was wearing his Westerosi wedding attire and so was Dany. They saw Robb dancing with Annalysse in his arms, Rhaenys dancing with Aegon and Rhaegar dancing Lady Lyanna. Rose was dancing with Lord Liam and Velkanwas drinking from a bottle, when Renly, Aegon, and Robb took Jon away and Margaery, Arya, and Rhaenys lead Dany the other way before Lord Umber yelled for the bedding.

**VELKAN**

Velkan watched with a heavy heart as Rose danced with Liam. He took another gulp of the fresh and warm blood, emptying his bottle before Liam led Rose into the empty corridor. Liam asked for forgiveness while kissing her forehead and then without warning he snapped the back of her neck with his back of his hand. Velkan walked towards the girl he loves with a heart that was bearing the pain of looking at her cold and dead form. He knelt before her and held her in his arms. Death had come upon her as he closed her still open eyes of amber gold. A storm came the moment she had died Velkan knew that her father knows what happened to her.

"Old man Caliz is not going to be happy." Velkan said as he cried silent tears

"No, he will not; but he knows that she must die if she knew too much about her future. Don't think I don't know what you did; I'll deal you and your big mouth later. Now take her to her chambers. DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Liam ordered

Velkan took her tenderly in his arms as he walked to her chambers.


	16. Notice

To: Darksnider05, Thank you for your opinion and review.

To: Sasha, you are very resourceful. I will not affirm or deny any of your theories and I commend to you from your perseverance.

To all the reviwers a huge Thank you for your comments, suggestions, and positive or negative reactions. They encourage me to write despite my hectic and toxic schedule. MAHAL KO PO KAYO

* * *

**Dear Readers**,

I would like to inform you that I decided to merge this story with an original piece. Hence, the OCs. Since Rose's introduction, I have been weaving my work "The Life of a Maiden" into the storyline of "The Direwolf's Love". "The Life of the Maiden" is my own concept and the characters Rose and Velkan, Cypris and Caliz are the focus of the story. Liam is a special participation character in my stories as a thank you to my The Direwolf's Love beta LightP, who helped me in the progress of TDL. I wouldn't call this a crossover since I am an unknown writer though it is a mix of my fanfic and my own work. I wanted settle the story line before this announcement but due to my busy schedule and Summer Semester in school, I had to make the announcement prematurely.

Chapter 15 is in works.

**Next Chapter**: The Lannisters Exchange with the Starks but Joffery dies. Gendry confesses to Arya.

NOTICE: Rose will appear for the next chapter but will be replaced until her revival by her 14 year old kambal-diwa (a benevolent dead-ringer that guards her body and inherits 1/4 of her power, when Rose sleeps {which is rare} Created by Cypris as a guardian to Rose.) Giulianna, who will play a significant role in the Red Wedding.


End file.
